Mangemortologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Avouez, c'est un nom à coucher dehors, hein ? Vous avez envie de fuir ? Mais venez, venez, on est bien là, chez les mangemorts, on est bien, c'est très convivial ! Mais surtout... essuyez-vous bien les pieds avant de rentrer dans la vie de Wilkes, car c'est un maniaque, un obsédé, un dérangé, et si vous mettez de la terre partout sur le tapis... il vous donnera à manger à son chat.
1. Bienvenu chez les mangemorts

Attention.

Humour noir, apologie du meurtre et de plein de choses horribles et blagues vaseuses au rendez-vous.

Et comme elle l'a si bien formulé dans sa nouvelle fic Biophologie (que je vous conseille de lire si c'est pas déjà fait) : "pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas tout ce qui est délire, irréaliste ou autre dans le genre, vous pouvez toujours tenter de lire, ou chercher une autre fic qui fera votre bonheur parce que ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez du sérieux ! Amen. u_u"

Au passage, je précise qu'évidemment, tout appartient à JKR et qu'il y aura probablement aussi quelques ressemblances avec la fic d'Eve (vu qu'on écrit toutes les deux sur des mangemorts et que ça nous arrive d'écrire plus ou moins les mêmes trucs sans se concerter) et même sûrement quelques clins d'œil ! Et beaucoup de références à des trucs comme Kaamelott.

Voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaire, bonne lectoule... (et bonne rentrée AHAHAHAHA)

Zo'.

* * *

- Je comprends pas pourquoi chaque année, on doit faire ça, commente Mulciber.

Il contemple la table vide d'un air ennuyé pendant qu'Avery, à côté de lui, continue de s'enfiler un sandwich au salami pour passer le temps.

- Cha chest bien vrai, il baragouine la bouche pleine pour appuyer les dires de son voisin.

Et ça me fait grincer des dents.

Le bruit qu'il fait en mâchant, la mayonnaise qui dépasse de son sandwich et qui dégouline sur son menton, ses doigts collants qu'il essuie sur sa cape...

On dirait qu'il le fait exprès !

Tout, tout pour m'énerver ! On lui a donc jamais appris à manger correctement cet espèce de boulimique ? Il pourrait au moins se prendre une serviette ! Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ! De quoi on a l'air nous en pleine bataille si on se promène la robe pleine de mayo ?

Les gens vont nous prendre pour des gros crades, et alors là, notre crédibilité, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient, hein ? Rien ! Que dalle ! Zéro !

Mes poings se crispent, je m'apprête à me lever pour aller lui donner une bonne patate, mais une main sur mon bras m'intime de me rasseoir.

- On se calme, me souffle Evan.

- Mais il fout des miettes partout ! Je proteste en vain, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je déteste les miettes.

Ça attire les rongeurs, après il faut mettre des tapettes partout...

Et moi les tapettes, j'aime pas ça. La dernière fois que j'ai posé un piège à rat je me suis moi-même coincé la main dedans en voulant récupérer ma chaussette sous le placard et croyez bien que j'ai pas apprécié.

D'ailleurs c'était même pas ma chaussette, c'était celle du chat.

Oui je mets des chaussettes à mon chat. Et alors ? Pas vous ?

Au moins comme ça, il se blesse pas et on sait tous comme un chat ça se blesse facilement.

Quand j'étais petit, j'en avais un, il est revenu d'une bagarre, il pissait le sang, il avait même plus d'oreilles !

Bon depuis il est mort car la plaie s'était infectée mais entre temps j'ai eu plein d'autre chats et je peux vous dire que maintenant je les laisse plus sortir sans deux bonnes paires de chaussettes et un bon cache-oreilles. Et si ça vous intéresse, en ce moment je suis sur le point de mettre au point une combinaison pour chat, le nec plus ultra, moulante pour faciliter les déplacements, hyper résistante aux coups de griffes, et même fluorescente comme ça ça leur fait moins de chance de finir écrasés sur la route en pleine nuit.

Oui parce que j'ai aussi eu un chat qu'a fini écrasé sous un camion.

Foutus moldus, j'ai envie de dire.

S'ils se déplaçaient en transplanant, on y perdrait beaucoup moins de chats et je ne serais pas obligé de m'inquiéter sans cesse quand ils viennent pas pour l'heure du repas.

Après ça me donne des angoisses, j'ai pas envie de dramatiser les choses en imaginant le pire, genre qu'ils se soient fait attraper par des braconniers ou encore manger par des enfants, alors du coup je m'imagine plutôt qu'ils en avaient marre de moi, qu'ils savaient plus comment me le dire alors qu'ils ont préféré fuir sans un mot, sans même un dernier au-revoir, emportant tout sur leur passage, leur petite bouille, leurs petites pattes, les petites chaussettes que je leurs avais confectionnées, tout, tout !

Et c'est horrible parce que du coup c'est presque aussi pire que s'ils étaient morts ou kidnappés, je me sens vraiment comme une merde.

- ... oui parce qu'on se casse le cul à venir, j'entends Mulciber continuer, ils posent toujours les mêmes questions... Non, moi je dis, on leur file un petit prospectus et puis voilà ils se débrouillent.

Il y a des murmures autour de la table.

Forcément, ce soir c'est samedi, ça devrait être soirée picole, et au lieu de ça il faut accueillir les nouvelles recrues, histoire de faire bonne impression et blablabla. Alors qu'entre nous, bon, la moitié meurt au cours de ses premières missions et l'autre moitié ça la fait également chier de venir, alors bonjour l'utilité ! Sans parler du maître qui lui même ne vient pas. Du coup, pas besoin d'avoir un nez pour sentir que ça va être une réunion chiante à en mourir et qu'on va la passer à jouer à chifumi sous la table avec le voisin.

Au final, je vais vous dire, les réunions comme ça, je crois que y'a bien qu'à Bella que ça profile.

Je suis sûr que si elle nous colle des réunions, c'est parce qu'elle-même à l'origine elle s'ennuie. Et comme elle sait qu'on aime pas l'avoir dans nos pattes quand on va à la taverne et qu'elle se sent exclue et tout, elle nous force à venir à elle par des moyens détournés.

C'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Si elle veut des amis, qu'elle aille voir à l'asile !

- Oui enfin, se débrouiller... Je veux pas dire mais y'en a certains ici qui sont un peu analphabètes. Prenez Crabbe et Goyle. Crabbe, il oublie toujours de mettre un deuxième b à son prénom et Goyle, lui... Bon lui s'il arrive à tracer son g, c'est déjà une belle victoire. Alors lire des prospectus ? Vous pensez bien que ! C'est la catastrophé assurée.

- T'exagères.

- Ah, pardon, se corrige Lucius.

Ce qui est en soi une rareté.

- C'est vrai que parfois, avec un peu de concentration, il arrive à faire le o. Peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera à faire les autres lettres et là alors on pourra lui organiser une petite fête.

- Fête pour qui ? Demande le concerné en débarquant tout à coup.

Bientôt suivi de son éternel acolyte et du reste de la troupe, des petits nouveaux et de Bella qui ferme la marche, l'air toute guillerette de pouvoir commencer sa réunion dont tout le monde se fiche.

- Euh...

Lucius blanchit.

Tout de suite il fait moins le fier devant les deux brutes, hein !

* * *

- Ce qui nous plaît dans le fait d'être mangemort ? S'étonne quelqu'un tandis que l'une des nouvelles recrues pose la question en plein milieu de réunion.

Et quelle question !

Elle en avait pas une autre plus rapide ?

Qu'on puisse répondre par oui, qu'on puisse répondre par non ?

Histoire d'expédier les choses plus rapidement.

- Ben... On est une entreprise sérieuse mais qui sait rester à l'écoute de ses employés.

Si l'on peut même dire "employés".

J'attends toujours ma fiche de paye.

- Ici pas d'injustices ! On accepte les femmes, les moches, les gros, les vieux, les petits, les plus jeunes-

- Mais pas les tibétains, interrompt Travers.

Travers il a la haine de tout, et pas que des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Sang-Mêlés. Non, non, les gobelins, les étrangers, ça non plus il supporte pas.

Pour le reste, il veut bien faire des efforts mais on voit quand même que ça le dégoûte quand il doit dire bonjour ou au-revoir aux gens.

Un vrai malpoli.

- ... C'est une collaboration entre personnes issues de plein de milieux différents !

- Bien sûr, nous n'acceptons ni les moldus ni les Sang-de-Bourbe mais hé. Pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi.

Il y a un silence.

- Avec ce poste, se lance finalement McNair, j'ai enfin trouvé un employeur qui me permet de faire valoir mes compétences. Toutes ces années à couper du bois, c'est révolu !

Il caresse sa hache d'un air amoureux.

Je vois la recrue assise à côté de lui qu'a l'air prête à s'évanouir et ça me fait marrer.

- Et c'est important dans ce monde où l'emploie est précaire et où on ne fait pas forcement ce qu'on veut.

- Ici au moins on peut.

- Et on le fait bien !

- Et ma mère, commence alors Evan, ma mère elle me disait toujours "ce petit, il ne fera rien de sa vie !". Maintenant je suis obligé de la surveiller pour qu'elle n'aille pas afficher partout les coupures de journaux. Chaque fois qu'ils parlent d'une de nos attaques, elle est tellement fière de moi qu'elle en oublie le sens commun !

- Et moi dans la famille, babille Nott, on est mangemort de père en fils. Euh... Depuis deux générations. Mais c'est déjà pas mal. Pas vrai fiston, il rajoute en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils.

La tape est tellement forte que le dit fiston se prend le bord de la table en plein bide et se met à cracher sur sa chaise, le visage plus violet qu'une escalope.

On se tait.

- Les plans cul, finit alors par dire Antonin Dolohov.

Il y a des babillages.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours possibilité de se trouver une meuf en cours de mission.

- Et c'est moins cher qu'aller à la pute du coin.

- Bon, souvent à la fin, elle meurt, rappelle l'un de nous.

- Mais c'est justement l'avantage. Comme ça on a pas à se poser trop de questions sur les moyens de protection, les grossesses indésirables, les pensions alimentaires...

- Et puis comme elles sont pas forcément consentantes, ça rajoute un petit je ne sais quoi à la chose, je glisse.

- En plus on peut chopper autre chose que des thons !

Oui enfin qu'ils parlent pour eux. Moi chaque fois qu'on me refile des cibles, c'est toujours des gueules cassées en train de baver dans un lit.

Oui alors pour explication, je bosse à Sainte-Mangouste. Cinquième année d'étude, assistant médicomage.

Comme je suis le mieux placé d'entre-nous pour faire ça, c'est moi qui me charge d'achever les Aurors ou les personnes haut-placées qu'on a pas pu finir en mission ou pendant une attaque. Vous vous douterez que du coup, pour chopper des nénettes, c'est pas vraiment pratique surtout quand il y a du passage toutes les cinq minutes, les infirmières qui passent donner la popote, la famille qui visite et les guérisseurs qui font leur promenade.

Je travaille toujours dans l'express, au cas où je me fasse surprendre, de véritables cures d'adrénaline !

- Franchement s'il n'y avait pas ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, geint Amycus Carrow (dit Cucus pour les intimes). La société est remplie de célibataires et je trouve que l'État ne nous aide pas forcement à trouver chaussures à nos pieds.

- Ou plutôt à notre bite, croit bon de préciser Evan.

- Parce qu'on a des gros pieds.

- Ouais. Voilà.

Il y a une pause.

- Et sinon y'a l'ambiance.

- Ah ça ! Les petites virées entre amis, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux quand on fait une descente chez les moldus. C'est convivial. On rigole, on échange les potins au coin du feu.

- En gros, les cadavres qu'on brûle en tas une fois le travail fini.

- Moi j'aime bien parce que ça me fait de l'engrais et je dois dire que mes plantes poussent plutôt bien, après, pépie Thorfinn Rowle qui jusqu'à là se taisait.

Il ne devient bavard que lorsqu'on parle de jardinage.

- Non et puis, le maître, il est franchement beau quand même.

Tout le monde se tend et louche pendant un quart de seconde.

Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous dire qui vient de parler.

Y'en a qu'une possible et faut bien le dire, elle a des goûts de chiotte.

- Non et puis c'est bien, reprend Antonin. On peut se défouler. Quand on a eu une dure journée.

- Car la vie n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde. Au lieu de ressasser dans notre coin, on peut satisfaire nos pulsions sans crainte d'en affecter nos proches. Et c'est pour ça que quand je peux pas tuer, je fais le ménage ! Je termine d'une voix toute fière en m'immisçant dans la conversation.

C'est qu'ils ont souvent tendance à se foutre de ma gueule quand je me mets tout d'un coup à péter un câble en voyant de la poussière sur le parterre ou des restes de sang sur le coin des meubles des maisons de moldus qu'on vient de visiter.

Mais bon.

Je veux dire, déjà que la plupart du temps, on rentre chez les gens sans frapper, le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de laisser les lieux propres en sortant.

- Oui, et puis, autre exemple, babille Rodolphus, quand Bella ne fait rien, elle est de mauvaise humeur, je m'en prends plein la nouille. Mais une fois rentrés de mission, après avoir tué, torturé, massacré, éventré, on se saute dessus tellement on est excité ! Et alors là je peux vous dire qu'on est amplement satisfait.

- Parle pour toi, grommelle sa femme.

Mais on fait mine de ne rien entendre pour ne pas que leurs disputes de couple viennent pourrir l'ambiance.

Ou pire. Que l'autre se mette à parler de ses compétences sexuelles.

...

Et oh, hein !

N'allez pas croire que je suis jaloux ou quoique ce soit. Je suis très compétent sexuellement parlant. Mes conquêtes vous le diront.

Du moins... celles qui sont toujours en vie.

- Oui et puis on peut s'aérer l'esprit. Se vider la tête et ne penser à rien.

- Laisser libre court à notre fantaisie et à notre créativité, ajoute Bella d'un air pompeux.

- Ah oui, ça, j'interromps. On voit jusqu'où ça te mène, ta créativité. Je suis sûr que ton rêve c'est de retapisser tes toilettes avec des boyaux et de ranger ton papier toilette dans des portes pq faits maison à partir de crânes humains.

- Tu veux que je me sers de ton crâne ? Elle éructe soudain en se levant de sa chaise, me menaçant de sa baguette.

Je me contente de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique en me balançant sur ma chaise. Elle plisse les yeux et finit par se rasseoir.

Détrompez-vous, d'habitude c'est pas aussi facile.

Là elle se tait mais ça veut dire qu'elle mijote quelque chose.

- Non et puis, ça fait un peu de ménage, croit bon de commenter Lucius.

- C'est vrai. On pense au développement durable.

- Le développement durable, mes amis, le développement durable !

- Parce qu'il faut éviter les pollution bourbesque. Avec la moldification, les modes de vie ont changé. Mais est-ce qu'on veut que ça change, nous ? Non ! On veut pas ! Je m'énerve en tapant du poing sur la table. Avec le développement durable, en menant des actions contre la moldification, on peut protéger nos territoires, nos cultures, mais aussi, et alors là attention, penser au bien-être des générations futures.

- C'est vrai...

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Eructe Nott. On y pense pas assez mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser à mes petits-enfants un monde où tous les Sang de Bourbe auraient pris le pouvoir. Parce que plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'on dira à nos enfants si ces pignoufs de Bourbes leur prennent leur boulot ? HEIN ? Si on continue à ce train-là, nos enfants iront s'accoupler avec des chèvres et alors là quoi ? Tout va se perdre ! C'est plus les Sang de Bourbe que l'on devra craindre ! C'est les mutants mi chèvre-mi sorcier-

- Oui enfin, personnellement, ma réflexion n'allait pas aussi loin...

- ... Et pas question que mon petit fils s'acoquine avec une chèvre !

Le vieux Nott se tait, son fils ne dit rien, on voit bien que tout les deux sont très préoccupés par l'avenir de son futur enfant. Parait que la femme de Nott junior est enceinte et qu'elle accouchera dans six mois, donc bon, ça se comprend, mais je doute quand même que le petit Théodore aille s'accoupler avec une chèvre.

A la limite, baiser une chèvre, je veux bien. Y'a des péquenauds prêts à tout expérimenter. Mais s'accoupler, quand même ?

Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un rebondisse sur la question mais à la place on a juste droit aux divagations de Travers qui essai de faire part de son point de vue à une autre nouvelle recrue.

- ... Oui parce que moi, mon petit bonhomme, je pense que la question ne se pose pas.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle se pose !

- ... Parce qu'on est Sang-Pur ou on ne l'est pas, voilà tout ! A un moment, il faut faire un choix entre ses origines. On ne peut pas être sorcier et moldu tout à la fois. Tout comme on ne peut pas être anglais et tibétain tout en même temps. Et d'ailleurs je trouve que les tibétains, on en parle pas assez. Parce que qui a encore essayé de me piquer mon emploi l'autre jour ? Encore ces tibétains ! Et voilà, après je vais finir par me retrouver vigile à la sortie des chiottes du ministère ! Et ça, pas envie ! Alors qu'ils retournent donc traire leur poney dans leur montagne ces culs de foin !

- Oui enfin ce n'est pas la question Travers...

- Si ! Ça a tout à voir ! Tout !

- Oui enfin moi je ne me suis pas engagé par rapport aux tibétains, avance la recrue.

- Et bien t'aurais dû parce qu'après il sera trop tard quand tu devras payer pour la cotisation de tes sales vautours de voisins étrangers ! Rouspète Travers.

Personne ne réplique.

Quand Travers part sur l'économie tibétaine, il n'y a plus moyen de l'arrêter.

- Moi ce que j'aime dans le fait d'être mangemort, débite alors Evan pour en revenir au sujet, c'est que c'est plutôt festif. Il y a une bonne camaraderie et on ne s'ennuie jamais.

- C'est pas faux. D'ailleurs si on peut prendre un exemple... Avant Rogue n'avait pas d'amis.

Il grommelle.

Il ne devait pas avoir envie de se prononcer sur la question mais je suis sûr qu'il le pensait fortement.

- Mais maintenant il en a ! Je fais en tapant dans mes mains.

Bon ou tout du moins il a trouvé des gens pour supporter sa gueule.

Avery, Mulciber... Bon ils ont une sale gueule tous les trois, ils se reconnaissent entre eux.

- Et puis avec l'uniformisation des masses on est tous égaux, tous pareil, commente quelqu'un. Pas comme au ministère où tout le monde est toujours en train de jaser sur la marque de ta robe.

Notre regard se porte de nouveau sur Rogue qui a toujours les robes les plus moches.

Où est-ce qu'il se dégote ses fringues ? Il les fabrique lui-même ?

Hop, un petit sac poubelle par-ci, hop, un petit-sac poubelle par là, on fait les bras, on fait les jambes, petite trou pour la tête, petite couture pour que ça ait de l'allure...

Non, sérieusement. Un jour faudra lui apprendre à se fringuer à ce laideron.

C'est pas parce qu'on est ruiné qu'on peut se permettre de porter de la merde sur le dos. Je veux dire, le manque d'argent n'empêche pas le bon goût !

- En plus le noir, c'est une couleur qui amincit, babille Avery.

- Ah oui ?

Où qu'il a vu qu'il avait minci lui ?

Il devrait faire relooking de l'extrême.

- Bon après c'est vrai que certains ont une cagoule de meilleure qualité que d'autres. Et puis, il y en a qui n'hésitent pas à customiser.

- Par exemple, Narcissa elle a cousu des broderies sur la cagoule de Lucius !

- Mais entre nous je pense que c'est Lucius et qu'il n'assume juste pas sa passion pour la broderie, ricane Evan.

- Je vous ai pas sonné, nous grogne le concerné avec un regard noir.

Nous lui rendons un sourire entendu.

- Sinon il y a un autre truc que j'aime, c'est qu'on prend toujours le temps d'être à l'écoute de l'autre, confie Augustus Rockwood.

C'est vrai que lui a toujours des choses à raconter.

...

Mais où est-ce qu'il a vu qu'on l'écoutait ?

Une fois, j'étais en mission avec lui et Evan dans un trou paumé, il parlait tellement, bon. On a pas eu le choix. Il nous y a poussé. Pas moyen de le faire taire ! Alors au bout d'un moment, hein, le ras le bol s'est installé, et on a transplané alors qu'il nous tournait le dos. Sans le prévenir. Ni lui dire où on allait.

Cet abruti, il est revenu deux jours plus tard, il croyait qu'on était encore dans le coin, quelque part, peut-être tombé dans un trou.

Il a passé des heures à fouiller la cambrousse et à crier nos noms en espérant qu'on lui réponde.

- Quand l'un des nôtres est malade, on vient toujours lui rendre visite ! Il y a une vraie cohésion !

- Oui enfin ça dépend.

- Parce qu'une fois j'ai veillé Evan et quand il s'est réveillé, il m'a vomi dessus, grommelle Rodolphus. Depuis j'y vais plus.

- Ah, ça va hein. Je t'avais confondu avec la bassine.

- C'est vrai que ça se confond facilement, se marre Bella dans son coin.

Il y a une recrue qui rigole. Rodolphus se retourne et lui lance un regard noir en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Je peux vous dire que tout de suite, le petit il fait moins son malin et il se pisse dessus !

- Mais on est une famille ! Clame alors de nouveau Augustus. Bellatrix, c'est notre maman...

- Ou t'as vu que j'étais ta mère, toi ? Crache la concernée.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est notre papa...

- Ben et moi alors ? S'offusque Rodolphus.

Mais personne ne l'écoute.

- Un autre truc que j'aime bien, lance alors Yaxley, c'est que comme ce n'est pas rémunéré et que c'est sur la base du volontariat, on sait pourquoi on est là et on ne se sent pas forcé de venir.

Oui enfin faut pas déconner.

Y'a des jours où on s'en passerait bien.

Surtout si c'est pour se taper des réunions interminables à écouter les histoires des autres andouilles tout en se chiant dessus à la pensée de se faire engueuler par le maître.

Moi à la limite, je veux bien qu'on ne soit pas payer pour faire nos missions. Des fois on rigole bien et puis on sait que c'est pour la communauté. Mais les réunions ? A quoi ça sert ? On devrait avoir un bonus rien que pour y assister.

- Pas comme au boulot, commente Evan.

Je rigole.

- Parce que tu travailles toi ?

Pour info c'est notre chômeur national. Un an qu'il est sorti de Poudlard et il ne fait toujours rien de sa vie. Bon après Bellatrix aussi, mais au moins Bellatrix elle se taille une petite répute en tant que duelliste alors qu'Evan lui, c'est plutôt les putes qu'ont tendance à le tailler.

- Je ne suis pas chômeur ! Il croit bon de se défendre. Je gagne de l'argent, ça m'arrive.

- Pardon mais gigolo de service, c'est pas un vrai métier.

- Et oui, on ne vit pas toujours de ses rêves, malheureusement, argumente Augustus à ma suite.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, il me répond par une moue pleurnicharde.

Et voilà, il va encore tout ramener à lui et nous partager sa vie misérable.

- Moi je voulais être conseillé matrimonial, à l'origine, nous apprend t-il alors comme prévu. Mais le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que j'étais sur-qualifié.

Con comme une bûche, quoi.

- Alors je suis devenu Langue de Plomb.

Personne ne songe à le reprendre sur ses choix d'orientation.

Alors que pourtant, il y en aurait fort à dire.

Conseillé matrimonial ? Langue-de-Plomb ? Ouuuui, c'est vrai que ce sont deux métiers qui se ressemblent.

- Au final, commente donc quelqu'un, être mangemort n'est pas une corvée.

- C'est à la fois un devoir et un art de vivre, explique Bella.

- Et puis, ajoute Rabastan, ça nous donne la possibilité de développer plus encore nos dons. Je veux dire, pourquoi se restreindre quand on peut se servir de la magie noire ? Ça fait partie de notre héritage ! C'est une honte que le ministère nous en prive. Y'a que les incapables pour faire des décrets sur des choses qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

Hochements de tête.

- Si je pouvais dire un truc, c'est que depuis que je suis mangemort, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un sens à ma vie, confie McNair après un temps. Je me lève le matin et je me sens utile à la société.

- C'est bien vrai ça !

- Moi c'est pareil mais dans un autre domaine, intervient une voix joviale, depuis que je suis mangemort j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus souple du poignet. Je lance plus de sorts, j'ai appris plein de maléfices. Non je dis ça mais c'est parce qu'après je me branle beaucoup mieux en fait.

Merci Evan pour cette petite leçon de vie.

- En plus, indique Amycus pour relancer le débat, le meurtre en communauté ça amène ce petit plus qu'il n'y aurait pas si on tuait tout seul dans son coin. En tant que clan autonome. A membre unique. Moi par exemple, il rajoute d'une voix mélancolique, il y a une époque où je torturais par-ci par-là des gens. Mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise car à part ma sœur, je n'avais personne avec qui partager cette expérience.

- Et là, explique Alecto, on nous a parlés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On nous a donnés une adresse.

Et ils ont su la lire ?

- Bon, j'avoue qu'au début, on était sceptique. On se disait, encore un club anonyme pour cinglés...

Parce qu'ils le sont pas ?

- Et puis avec du recul... On s'est dit, pourquoi pas.

- Et là, dès la première séance, ça a été la révélation !

- On avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour nous guider à travers notre passion ! S'exclament nos deux frangins d'une voix émerveillée.

Il y a un silence.

Je me demande si chez eux ils ont un autel dédié au maître ... ? Avec des petites bougies et tout, des statuettes à son effigie ?

Non je dis ça parce que j'en connais une dont c'est le cas, je me demande même si elle n'est pas sur le point d'inventer sa petite religion... Le Bellatrixme-Voldemortisme.

Si si, je vous jure, une fois Bellatrix, elle a fait tomber un papier - et bon si vous me connaissiez mieux vous sauriez que je déteste ça, qu'on balance des papiers par terre, on ne sait pas, on peut se blesser avec - du coup je l'ai ramassé, et en fait c'était à moitié une sorte de brouillon... avec des vers à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... certains raturés... d'autres non...

Comme si elle était en train de nous créer des prières ou un hymne national.

Et bien elle peut courir oui ! Jamais on me forcera à faire mes prières ! Jamais !

- C'est vrai qu'en m'engageant, j'ai redécouvert le concept du meurtre, nous apprend tout à coup Evan. Je veux dire. Jusque-là je n'avais pratiqué que sur mes elfes. Quand ils sont trop vieux et qu'on les balance dans des sacs pour les jeter à l'eau. Et bien je peux vous dire que quitte à le faire, autant le faire sur des sorciers ! Les elfes au bout d'un moment, ça devient pas marrant. Ils ne protestent pas et limite ils font tout le travail tout seul.

- C'est sûr que ça doit être bien frustrant de voir ton elfe se plier en quatre dans son sac et se traîner lui-même jusqu'à l'étang du coin comme ça.

- M'en parle pas, grommelle Evan. Ça retire tout le côté agréable de la chose.

- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est agréable, d'ôter des vies, babille McNair.

Toujours en caressant sa hache.

Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il se masturbe avec.

- Plus que de la donner, approuve Bella qui gerbe à la pensée d'être enceinte.

Il parait que parfois elle a des crises de démence où elle se griffe tout le ventre pour être sure que rien n'y pousse dedans.

- Au final, tuer et torturer c'est un peu comme une bonne nuit de sexe. Ça donne des petites bouffées de dopamine comme ça, pfiou pfiou pfiou !

- On se sent fort et puissant à la fois.

- Et quand on a des problèmes d'assurance, c'est vrai que ça aide ! On a l'impression d'être enfin bon à quelque chose !

- En plus, ça fait du bien au moral et au corps. C'est vrai, depuis que je me suis engagé, j'ai perdu cinq kilos ! Nous apprend Avery tout content.

Ça se voit pas.

- C'est vrai qu'à courser des moldus, on perd facilement du poids. Forcément, ils nous voient, ils s'enfuient... Bon c'est pas toujours évident de les chopper hein.

- Des fois c'est un peu comme jouer à l'épervier.

- Moi ma femme et mes gosses ils sont fiers de moi. Ils ont l'impression que leur père est un héros.

- Pareil, et moi je veille toujours à ramener des souvenirs de mission ! Babille Nott. Pour les petits-enfants vous comprenez. Mais rien de trop encombrant. Un doigt par-ci, un doigt par-là...

Il s'arrête, puis, d'une voix toute basse, il rajoute :

- J'en ai tout un bocal chez moi.

- ...

- Parfois je les sors de ma cave et je les compte avant de m'endormir. Ma femme aime pas ça mais moi ça m'aide à me détendre et au moins je ne dépense plus mes sous à fumer du cigare.

- ...

- Pas que je fume des doigts non plus, hein. Mais je peux toujours essayer de fourrer du tabac dedans !

- Tu peux aussi te les fourrer dans le cul, commente Evan.

Il rigole tout seul. Essaye de se redonner contenance devant notre silence et l'air offusqué du vieux Nott.

- Quoi, vous ne vous doigtez jamais avec des morts ?

A la question, j'aperçois deux recrues échanger un regard, déjà blanches à l'origine à cause de cette histoire de bocal, elles deviennent subitement translucides, et bam ! Les deux s'évanouissent. Comme ça, d'un coup.

- Ahah ! J'avais dit que j'arriverai à les faire flipper ces petites salopes ! Babille subitement le vieux Nott. Allez, passez la monnaie !

- Et un petit pourcentage, j'ai quand même participé ! S'enflamme Evan.

Les recrues nous regardent sortir nos portes-monnaie les yeux exorbités pendant qu'on se met tous à râler.

Bientôt, les grommellement se taisent. Le débat reprend.

- Le problème après, quand on est Mangemort, c'est qu'on est pas forcément couverts par les assurances.

- Oui, difficile de leur expliquer en quoi nos activités consistent.

- Bon on pourrait.

- Mais ça ferait mauvais genre et ce serait contre-productif vu qu'on devrait les tuer ensuite. Et alors là, qui reste t-il pour nous assurer ?

- Du coup, c'est un métier à risques. On joue notre vie à tout moment. Et on a pas forcement beaucoup de reconnaissances.

- Oui on est un peu des incompris.

- Pourtant on essai de se faire comprendre hein ! Se lamente Bella.

- Et pas qu'en tapant ces sales impurs !

- On essaye de discuter.

- De faciliter la transition par des lois.

- AU BÛCHER LES SANG DE BOURBE ! QU'ON LES PENDE ! Hurle Alecto.

- L'an dernier par exemple, explique Lucius en ignorant le cri de l'autre truie, on avait proposé aux entreprises et au ministère de boycotter les Sang-de-Bourbe. On leur disait, non, non, ne les embauchez plus, ça les encourage !

- Ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant le gouvernement fixe des quotas. Le ministère se doit d'avoir un certain nombre de "né-moldus" dans ses bureaux, indique Rowle.

- Du coup pas évident de se promener dans les couloirs sans se sentir menacé par ces déchets, commente Travers

J'ai toujours envie de faire un jeu de mot sur son nom et de lui dire "Rien ne va plus ! Tout va de travers" mais chaque fois je me retiens.

- Une véritable infection !

- Vivement qu'on fasse un vaccin.

- Et moi j'ai tellement peur de perdre mon emploi !

- Donc au final, s'il y a tout ces problèmes, à qui la faute, hein ? Relève Bella. On a bien essayé de parlementer, mais on nous écoute jamais !

- Alors à un moment, hein, y'a un ras le bol qui s'installe.

- Si on est même plus soutenus par le gouvernement alors qui va nous soutenir ? Pleurniche Lucius.

- Moi je serais pour un mouvement libre du Partis des Sorciers Mécontents, claironne Augustus. Le PSM.

- Bon ça peut aussi vouloir dire Pratiques Sado-Masochiste mais on est plus à ça prés, babille Evan avec un sourire glauque.

Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ce qu'il nous faut, pépie alors une voix, c'est des hommes prêt à s'engager pour le bien de la population sorcière. Éviter une forme de despotisme mou où on finirait tous perdus par l'incompétence du gouvernement.

- Les sorciers ne s'investissent plus assez sur la scène politique, vous savez !

- S'ils le faisaient, on aurait pas tous ces problèmes et on pourrait les vitrioler dans la rue, ces Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Alors on se fait les porte-paroles du peuple.

- Bon, certains s'en plaignent, grince Lucius. Mais nous on sait très bien que dans le fond, ils sont contents qu'on soit là. Au moins, on essaye de faire bouger les choses. On dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensent tout bas.

- Et puis bon, le maître est charismatique, se permet d'ajouter Bella. Franchement ? Qui n'a pas envie de servir un homme pareil ? Il sait où vont nos priorités. C'est un homme censé.

- S'il était ministre, la vie serait nettement meilleure !

- Mais je pense qu'il est timide. Il n'ose pas faire de coups d'état. Vous me direz, il a raison. Il vaut mieux agir dans l'ombre.

- Comme ça, la populace elle est plus vite embrouillée et elle rejette la faute sur le gouvernement au lieu de la rejeter sur nous.

- Elle est un peu con, la populace, nous commentons d'une même voix. Mais bon.

Il y a un silence.

- Ah souvent aussi Avery nous fait des bons petits plats ! On a notre petit snack à l'entrée. Comme ça si on a la fringale après une mission on peut venir ici.

- Et puis faut pas croire mais le manoir est aussi un lieu de détente.

- Forcement, il fait toujours noir, c'est assez silencieux.

- Sauf quand Bella gueule, je crois bon de prévenir.

Non faut dire ce qu'il en est si on veut pas avoir peur de se faire réveiller par des explosions ou des gros cris de dindons.

Bella elle aime bien cogner les gens et les envoyer bouler dans le mur.

Je vous dis pas l'ambiance quand on ramène des prisonniers dans la cave.

Un vrai festival, on dort pas de la nuit !

- Mais du coup quand elle gueule pas, on peut faire la sieste !

- Et avec le maître aux alentours, on sait qu'on peut dormir tranquille. Il a ses humeurs, mais on peut compter sur lui pour nous sortir des ennuis.

- Un jour, explique d'ailleurs Augustus, je passe dans le couloir et là, qui je vois ? Le maître en train de fixer Evan endormi dans son fauteuil avec un air attendri. Il avait l'air d'avoir froid alors le maître a conjuré une couette et c'était comme s'il le bordait.

- Un moment fort en émotion.

Il y a un silence.

Le temps d'imaginer la scène.

Puis, à la joie de tous, Bella frappe dans ses mains et se lève de sa chaise.

On va pouvoir se casser ! On va pouvoir se casser !

Youhou !

Enlevez vos slips les gars !

- Allez, maintenant, visite des lieux !

- QUOOOOI ? Je fais en me levant.

Mais non !

Depuis quand on fait des visites ?

Qu'on leur file un plan et qu'ils se démerdent !

Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Je veux dormir dans mon lit !

Voir si mon chat va bien !

Faut que je lui donne ses croquettes !

S'il fait un malaise parce que je lui ai pas assez rempli sa gamelle dans la journée qu'est-ce que je fais hein QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?

- Bon puisque tu as l'air pressé de te dégourdir les jambes, c'est toi qui te chargeras de la visite mon petit Wilkes ! Allez, bon courage !

Elle me passe devant et me fait une petite tape sur l'épaule, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

Bientôt, je me retrouve tout seul avec pour seule compagnie les petits nouveaux qui me regardent l'air de croire que je vais leur apprendre à chier.

* * *

- Alors là, c'est les commodités, je grince en ouvrant la porte. Le pipi, le popo, je rajoute même faussement joyeux en leur montrant d'un côté les toilettes et de l'autre les urinoirs.

Quand je me retourne, j'en vois un en train de prendre des notes et je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Il faut pas hésiter à remettre du papier quand on le peut parce qu'en retour de mission on s'en sert souvent. Bon et puis avant aussi, pour éliminer le stress.

Comme ça après on part léger et au moins pas de risque d'interrompre une mission pour une pause pipi.

On a déjà vu ça avec Avery alors qu'il était malade.

Il avait mangé trop de myrtilles.

- Après, ici c'est la cuisine. Si jamais vous avez un creux. Bon, chacun a son petit coin pour étaler sa bouffe donc on ne pique pas dans le tas des autres. Je dis ça parce que certains ont une fâcheuse tendance à le faire et en général ça finit mal.

Je ne vous dis pas à quel point Rogue pète un câble quand on lui vide son chardonnet des années trente.

- Et là nous avons la salle de réunion. Je veux dire l'autre, celle pour les intimes du maîtres.

Qu'ils aillent pas croire que parce que je leur fais la visite ça va être facile pour eux de se hisser parmi l'élite !

- Bon, juste histoire que ce soit dit si une fois vous vous retrouvez là... Je vous déconseille la place près de la fenêtre, surtout en hiver. Il fait assez froid. L'été c'est mieux. Y'a une petite brise, c'est agréable. Bon à moins que vous soyez assis à côté d'Avery. Parfois il a des gaz. Ah ben oui du coup c'est assez malencontreux.

Cet Avery il a vraiment rien pour lui.

- Ici nous avons la salle de bain. Au cas où vous ayez besoin de nettoyer le sang que vous vous soyez mis sur la gueule au cours d'une mission. C'est qu'on se salit vite.

Combien de fois Evan s'est pas plaint d'avoir du sang sur ses mocassins ! Ahlala...

Je vous jure celui-là une vraie petite femme.

Bon euh... je vous vois venir. Moi aussi je me plains quand c'est sale, quand y'a des miettes et de la poussière... mais moi au moins c'est normal.

Alors qu'Evan lui c'est seulement quand ça concerne ses vêtements.

En même temps on lui demande pas non plus de mettre ses plus beaux mocassins quand on fait une attaque, hein ! Mais non, chaque fois monsieur insiste, il veut-être sur son trente-et-un.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que l'ennemi va lui faire des compliments et lui demander de faire mannequin pour pieds ?

- Et puis là c'est la salle des tortures. La y'a un moulin à café. Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux te faire du café moulu, j'apprends à une recrue. Mais je pense que tu préfères le thé. C'est pour ça qu'on a aussi une théière. Du coup le moulin à café on s'en sert pas souvent. A la rigueur une fois je m'en suis servi, mais c'était pour moudre le doigt d'un prisonnier.

C'était une expérience intéressante, je la réitérerai.

- Ici c'est la salle à manger. En général y'a pas grand monde. Mais quand on s'ennuie chez nous on vient là et on se fait des jeux de société. C'est assez tranquille.

On a aussi quelques fils à tresser planqués dans un coin et du matériel de coutures comme ça au besoin on peut raccommoder nos robes ou bien se faire de magnifiques bracelets brésiliens qui feront pâlir de jalousie nos collègues de travail.

Non, plus sérieusement.

Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de bracelets qu'on peut faire quand on se fait chier en planque. Il faut toujours s'occuper les mains et l'hiver quand on a la bite trop rigide on a pas forcément envie de se masturber.

Bon après c'est pas non plus évident de tresser des bracelets quand on porte des moufles mais avec de la pratique, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Mais pour info la masturbation avec des moufles, c'est pas évident non plus...

- Bon et puis évidemment le salon. Vous pouvez faire la sieste si vous êtes fatigués. On a des couettes et des oreillers. Après je vous conseille d'amener votre duvet parce que Rodolphus dort pas mal ici et il monopolise toutes les fournitures. A cause de sa femme vous comprenez. Elle le fout souvent à la porte.

Au bout d'un moment on finit même par se demander pourquoi il n'a pas aménagé sa cabane au fond du jardin.

- Ah et là le placard à balais. En général il vaut mieux frapper avant d'entrer. On ne sait jamais qui peut y être en train de baiser.

Je ne vous citerai pas de noms, sachant qu'il n'y a que trois femelles à mettre les pieds dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix, Alecto et Narcissa.

Oui enfin là j'ai cité des noms mais libre à vous de vous imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ce placard et avec quels acteurs.

- Et ici, c'est les vestiaires. Pas de surprise j'espère, mais ici, c'est tous en noir. Alors toi le petit rigolo, je fais à une recrue qu'a eu l'idée stupide de venir avec une chemise à fleurs, tu vas vite apprendre la vie parce qu'on est pas chez les hippos !

- Les hippies ?

- C'est ça, oui. Ah, et repérez bien la buanderie. Pour laver vos affaires, pour laver la cagoule... si jamais y'a besoin... Je vous conseille d'investir dans la cagoule sinon ça peut vite gratter - après si vous avez une mamie qu'aime bien vous tricoter des affaires c'est bon à prendre aussi, mais insistez-bien, cagoule noire, pas de motifs- ET TOI ARRÊTE DE PRENDRE DES NOTES SAPERLOTTE ! Je hurle en sortant subitement ma baguette et en la pointant sur une recrue.

Elle s'en va faire trois saltos dans les airs avant de ratterrir à plat ventre sur le parterre.

Les autres recrues se rapprochent les unes des autres et me regardent d'un air effrayé tandis que je range ma baguette en souriant et me frotte les mains.

- Bon, où j'en étais... Ah oui, suivez-moi... L'aile droite, interdite d'accès, c'est là que le maître fait son petit mic-mac. Ah, tiens, la salle d'entraînement !

- On s'entraîne sur quoi ? Me demande t-on.

- Oh, un peu de tout. Des moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbes, des Traîtres à leur sang...

Je continue la liste jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse dans le jardin.

- Et enfin, la piscine ! Je m'écrie en écartant les bras.

- Y'a une piscine ? S'étonnent les recrues.

Ils tournent la tête à droite à gauche comme des vaches aux aguets.

- Ou l'étang si vous préférez mais entre nous quand on est bourré y'a pas grande différence. L'eau est bonne et en été y'a rien de plus agréable que se faire une petite trempette party en retour de mission.

Bon après je ne vous parle pas des vergetures qu'Alecto nous impose ni de Lucius qui se trimbale partout avec un bonnet de bain de peur de chopper des poux.

- Voila voila, bienvenus chez les Mangemorts !


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois !

Bella nous a assignés des recrues.

Alors que d'habitude, bon. C'est elle qui s'en occupe. Mais cette année, va savoir, elle en avait marre - ou plutôt elle avait la flemme cette gourdasse - et voilà ! Elle nous a fait sa petite crise existentielle et elle nous en a collés chacun un de force.

Je ne vous dis pas l'ambiance ce matin quand je suis arrivé au QG !

J'étais en retard pour la réunion, j'ouvre la porte- ils étaient tous là, à gueuler et à se battre comme des sauvages, et à rouler tantôt sur la table, tantôt dessous tout en s'envoyant des sorts dans la figure. Il n'y avait qu'Augustus qui paraissait plutôt calme. Et Rogue.

Mais le premier c'est parce qu'il était déjà occupé à se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce façon petite tortue qui essaie d'échapper au conflit, et le deuxième c'est parce qu'il se contentait de siroter son thé en contemplant le paysage derrière la vitre d'un air désespéré.

Peut-être qu'il songeait à se défenestrer.

Ben faudra penser à lui dire que depuis la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, ça va pas forcément être évident.

En tout cas, pas loin d'eux, y'avait Mulciber et Amycus occupés à essayer de s'arracher quelque chose des mains l'un de l'autre pendant que tout autour, les autres s'excitaient à leur sauter dessus pour essayer de s'approprier l'objet en question.

A un moment Avery s'est même mis debout sur la table, les bras écartés - j'ai cru à une hallucination parce que je pensais que la table aurait cédé - et bam ! Il a sauté sur tout le petit groupe comme pour les écraser sous son poids. J'ai cru que Rowle allait finir asphyxié. Il était tout rouge. Il s'est évanoui. Antonin a dû aller jusqu'à lui donner des baffes pour qu'il se réveille.

Mais derrière c'était toujours le bazar.

"ELLE EST POUR MOI ! ELLE EST POUR MOI !"

"Non, dégagez, je l'ai vu le premier !"

"Moi d'abord !"

"Cassez-vous !"

"OH ATTENDEZ Y'A UNE AUTRE MEUF !"

"JE LA PRENDS !"

Il a fallu que je me pousse pour ne pas qu'Evan me fonce dedans en se ruant hors de la pièce, poursuivi par Amycus et Mulciber pendant qu'il agitait une photo au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il a eu vite fait de piler net dans le couloir et de rager en voyant quelle mocheté il venait d'accepter de parrainer.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE THON ?!"

Ah ben oui, hein, non, parce que faut pas se leurrer, les recrues qu'on parraine, on les choisit à la tête. Faudrait pas qu'elle nous fasse honte.

Bon et puis comme on a pas tellement de filles dans nos rang... C'est vrai que direct, dès qu'on a l'occasion de draguer une nouvelle collègue, ça devient la débandade, tout le monde se bat pour elle. Bon à part ceux qui sont déjà casés comme Rodolphus et Lucius, évidemment... Et puis moi parce que les filles c'est chiant et qu'il faut toujours écouter leurs petites histoires pendant qu'elles se mettent du vernis sur les ongles. "Oui oui, machin m'a dit ceci, machin m'a dit cela, et alors là tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu hier ? Ohlala et tu sais qu'entre Marcelin et Jacqueline, ça ne va plus du tout ?". Ces filles elles sont toujours en train de s'embrouiller entre elles et après sous prétexte qu'on est censé être galant, il faut leur tenir la porte, leur porter leurs courses, et pire, parfois elles vous invitent à prendre un verre mais en fait ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour se faire payer des verres par le barman pendant qu'on se fera chier à les voir se laisser draguer devant nous-

ET NON C'EST PAS DU VÉCU.

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet de départ...

J'ai donc une recrue, et autant vous dire que le pauvre n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir.

Y'a qu'à voir ce que ça donnait quand j'étais encore en troisième année de médicomagie. Y'avait des systèmes de tutorat et on m'avait forcé de m'occuper d'un petit groupe de premières année.

Bon, vous savez comment ça vient et ça va, avec la patience dont je suis capable de faire preuve.

C'est à dire que ça ne vient pas du tout.

J'ai beau faire, je n'arrive pas à être patient. Ni à être pédagogue. Ou même gentil.

En plus, ma troisième année, c'était la pire. J'enchaînais les stages, j'étais fatigué, et chez moi la plomberie avait sauté, mon sous-sol était tout inondé, ça puait comme dans le slip d'un troll, je dormais mal, j'étais frustré, j'avais jamais le temps de me mast-

Euh ouais, du coup, quand j'arrivais le soir, pour leurs séances de tutorat, je criais, je tapais du poing, je parlais à toute vitesse et je disais de la merde pour qu'ils s'embrouillent dans leurs notes- parfois j'en choppais deux-trois au hasard, je leur disais qu'ils arriveraient jamais à rien, qu'ils allaient rater leurs vies. Et les pauvres, déjà qu'ils devaient se battre au quotidien pour pas perdre leur motivation... Je peux vous dire qu'à l'approche des concours, ils étaient déjà découragés ahahah !

Ce qu'on se marrait bien finalement quand j'y pense !

Malheureusement tout bonne chose a une fin et au directorat ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'il valait mieux pas laisser les enfants avec moi.

- HECTOR ! Je hurle depuis mon fauteuil.

- Je m'appelle Vektor, j'entends la voix de ma recrue grommeler dans mon dos.

- Oui alors Victor déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton avec moi, je commente tandis qu'il vient quand même se mettre au garde à vous.

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Ensuite, est-ce que tu as fini de cirer mes chaussures ? Faut qu'elles brillent et que je puisse m'admirer dedans.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon travail...

- Ah ? Et quel est-il selon toi ce travail ?

J'attends sa réponse tout en tapotant mon accoudoir des doigts, le regard faussement mauvais, la mine renfrognée. Il garde le silence.

- Voilà, tu vois, tu ne sais pas. C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore un vrai mangemort alors fais confiance à tes aînés en ce qu'il s'agit de ton instruction.

- Non mais je vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider de cirer tes chaussures pour tuer des moldus, il retente quand même. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, c'est du bizutage-

- Tututu, tu fais quoi là, t'essayes de te défiler pour ne pas avoir à m'astiquer les chaussures ?

- Mais non je-

- Et bien tu sauras, mon petit bonhomme, que quand on est mangemort, il faut apprendre à se salir les mains !

- Mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt-

- Me couper les ongles ? Oui, c'est une excellente idée ! Heureux que tu le proposes ! Allez, au boulot !

Je m'empresse d'enlever mes chaussettes et de lui foutre mes orteils sous le nez.

Qu'il se plaigne pas, ç'aurait pu être ceux d'Avery.

Et vu la taille de ses pieds je suis sûr qu'il galère à enlever ses chaussures et qu'il dort avec.

SOS champignons.

* * *

- Pouihihihi...

- Hinhinhinhinhin...

- Pwouhouhouhouhou...

- Huikhuikhuihuik-

- Ça va, vous avez fini de vous marrer ? Nous demande Bella, méfiante, tout en étant sur le point d'enfiler sa cagoule.

On s'apprête à partir en mission. Une histoire de mage vert qui aurait un livre ancestral magique dont le maître aimerait pouvoir disposer. Il vivrait dans une cabane en bambou au milieu des bois.

Bon dit comme ça, ça fait la mission un peu concon, mais euh... bon il en faut bien de temps en temps.

- Non parce que si c'est si drôle vous pourriez partager la blague.

Evan et moi échangeons un regard entendu.

- Oh, non, on ne voudrait pas te faire perdre ton temps.

- C'est déjà le cas.

Elle nous jette un regard méfiant.

Puis, après un dernier froncement de sourcils, voyant qu'on est pas prêts de lui répondre, elle met sa cagoule et de nouveau nous nous mettons à ricaner bêtement.

Elle ne tarde pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche après s'être grattée la figure pour la vingtième fois en cinq minutes.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? Elle rugit alors en retirant subitement sa cagoule, le visage plein de plaques et nous choppant tous les deux par le col avec une force insoupçonnée.

Bon je dis ça mais elle nous lâche tout aussi vite pour mieux se gratter en fait.

- Rien, on fait tel des petits chérubins.

- Foutez-vous de moi ! Elle éructe en se frottant les joues. Ah ! Ça me gratte! Vous avez mis quelque chose dans ma cagoule ? Hein? Avouez !

- Mais puisqu'on te dit que non !

- Rockwood ? Elle demande en se tournant vers lui tout en gesticulant.

Maintenant ce qu'elle a sous sa robe aussi la gratte.

Au choix on dirait qu'elle a choppé la gale ou alors qu'elle a envie de nous danser la polka à poils.

- Ah non moi j'ai rien vu, je sais rien, je ne suis pas une balance ! Se dépêche de dire Augustus en nous voyant craquer nos jointures dans sa direction.

- Donc il y a bien quelque chose à balancer ? S'énerve Bella en se rapprochant de lui, menaçante.

Augustus déglutit. Il blêmit, il nous jette des petits coups d'œil paniqués- et puis soudain, au lieu de l'oppresser plus encore, Bella retire sa robe de Mangemort, la jette par terre dans un hurlement de rage et elle s'en va s'en demander son reste, la peau rouge et recouverte de boutons.

Bon euh...pas toute nue, hein, je précise parce que certains petits tordus pourraient croire qu'elle se met toute nue sous ses robes mais non.

- Quand je reviens, je vous bute ! On l'entend beugler au loin tandis qu'elle continue de se gratter comme si elle voulait s'arracher l'épiderme.

Je lance un petit regard satisfait à mon bizut qui était sur le point de se faire dessus.

Oui c'est lui qu'a eu l'honneur de mettre du poils à gratter dans les fringues de Bellatrix et croyez bien qu'il y a pas été de gaieté de cœur. Il trouvait ça stupide, il avait peur de se faire prendre.

Mais bon, il est en plein rituel de passage là, et un rituel de passage ça doit se faire dans la peur et la douleur, pour bien s'imprégner, sinon c'est pas un vrai rituel.

Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si on lui avait demandé de chier dans le lit du maître, on est quand même censés, on évite les embrouilles.

- Bonne bête va, je lui commente en lui tapant le dos.

Puis d'un commun accord avec Evan, on se rue dans le QG, direction les vestiaires des filles, on force la porte de la salle de bain - où Bella est en train de se noyer sous la douche pour apaiser les démangeaisons, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir on lui choppe sa baguette, sa serviette et ses effets personnels et on se barre en courant.

- AHH ! ESPÈCE DE SALAUDS ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? REVENEZ ! VOUS ÊTES PAS DRÔLES ! REVENEZ QUE JE VOUS DÉMEMBRE L'ANUS VOUS SEREZ OBLIGE DE CHIER PAR LE NOMBRIL ! REVENEZ ! ENFOIRÉS !

...

Bon du coup comme elle voulait pas sortir de la salle de bain sans ses vêtements, on est parti sans elle.

Non sans avoir fait un petit rappel aux recrues qui venaient avec nous et qui découvrent les joies de partir en mission sans savoir pourquoi.

- Oui alors non, le pipi avant de partir, c'est le b-a-ba du métier. Une source d'angoisse en moins, tu me suis ? J'explique à Hector avec patience. Donc après, quand on sera sur place, vient pas me dire que t'as soudainement une envie pressante parce qu'il sera trop tard !

On les connaît ceux qu'on pas envie sur le moment et qui après viennent nous emmerder pour aller chier dans un bosquet parce qu'ils peuvent plus se retenir.

- ... Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir à te muscler le périnée de force, je te conseille d'y aller dès maintenant au risque de te faire avoir un jour lors des grandes occasions. Ouais ben rigolez pas, hein, je rajoute en les voyant se marrer en levant les yeux au ciel, moi j'avais l'air bien con au mariage de ma sœur lorsque j'ai dû lui fausser compagnie au moment de la remise des alliances à cause d'une envie soudaine.

Et croyez-moi, pas question de me tortiller devant l'assemblée pendant trois plombes, surtout vu le temps qu'elle mettait à enfiler sa bague sur son gros doigt boudiné.

C'est qu'elle a pas maigri depuis qu'elle s'est mariée au cousin de Yaxley, au contraire.

Bon, je suis pas con non plus. Au début je me disais que ça devait être la grossesse, j'étais content pour elle – non en fait j'étais sincèrement désolé pour elle, les enfants sont sources de traquas au quotidien – mais en fait...

Même pas !

La nunuche, elle s'était juste enfilée des pots de glace pendant tout l'été !

Comme quoi dès qu'elle est enfin casée, y'a du laisser-aller. J'espère au moins qu'elle s'épile pour les besoins de son conjoint, vu le mal que j'ai eu à la caser avec quelqu'un.

Non parce que c'est tout notre groupe de Mangemort que j'ai dû ratisser dans l'espoir de trouver un volontaire. Tout un groupe ! Vous imaginez le travail ?

Et après là voilà qui vient me chouigner dans les basques soit-disant je ne me préoccupe pas assez d'elle et je la maltraite... Alors que franchement, j'ai tout donné pour elle. Tout !

Et vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est dur de s'occuper d'une vieille chouette comme elle. De sécher ses larmes et de devoir lui dire qu'elle est jolie quand la seule chose que vous pensez vraiment c'est 'Est-ce que cette chose est réellement ma sœur ?'. Même petit, à la plage, je faisais semblant de pas la connaître tellement elle me faisait honte. Et pendant longtemps, j'ai même cru que c'était un cas désespérée, qu'elle finirait vieille fille, avec des chats pour la dépecer dans son sommeil... Je pensais à lui donner conseil pour aller chez le menuisier commencer à s'acheter un tabouret, peut-être lui refiler l'adresser de mon Fourzytout du Sorcier, histoire qu'elle se trouve une corde... Mais non. La saleté elle s'est accrochée, elle a persévéré, elle m'a appelé à l'aide...

Et voilà le travail.

Je me retrouve à parler d'elle quand je parle de chiottes aux recrues.

Faudrait prendre garde à pas trop leur raconter ma vie, ils vont finir par penser que je les considère comme mes potos.

* * *

- ... J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

*cling*

- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

*cling*

- Allez, encore ! J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

*cling*

- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

*cling*

- Oui, génial ! C'est bien, on tient le rythme là- J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

*cling*

- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

*cling*

- Trop bon ! Allez- J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

*cling*

- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans ! Whouh !

*cling*

- J'aime la-

- LA FERME ! LA FERME !

Lucius pile net sur le chemin, sa baguette dirigée vers nous tandis qu'il semble peiner à garder son calme pour ne pas que la rage vienne déformer son visage.

Non parce que c'est ça, hein.

Certains se contiennent pour faire genre, rien ne les atteint... Lucius lui il préfère se contenir mais plutôt pour des raisons esthétiques.

Une fois au nouvel an on l'a pris en photo pendant qu'il engueulait Crabbe, et sa tête, sa tête ! Il avait les yeux tellement renfoncés que ça lui faisait ressortir un double menton, les narines dilatées et une veine qui palpitait à sa tempe. Sans parler de son visage tout rouge qui jurait avec ses cheveux. On aurait dit Lucius en sur-poids qui venait de courir le marathon.

Bon évidemment, la photo a tourné, tout le monde a bien rigolé, mais malheureusement Lucius a fini par remettre la main dessus... On a jamais pu faire de copies alors depuis on attend que Lucius craque de nouveau pour le prendre sous son plus bel aspect.

- Y'en a marre d'écouter vos âneries ! Une heure que vous me bassinez avec vos comptines ! Un heure ! Je m'entends même plus marcher avec tout ce boucan !

En même temps... Qui dans la vie se préoccupe de ne pas s'entendre marcher ?

Justement, moins on s'entend marcher, mieux c'est, non ?

A part si on fait des claquettes.

Tiens, peut-être que Lucius fait des claquettes en cachette ? Ce serait bien son genre, ça. Parfois quand il marche, on dirait une danseuse étoile. Avec ses longues jambes en plus je le vois bien porter un justaucorps et s'entraîner chez lui en solitaire dans une des nombreuses salles de son trop grand manoir.

J'espère qu'il nous invitera à son gala.

- Mais on s'ennuie...

Avec Bellatrix, au moins, entre ses crises de rage et ses crises de folie, on a de quoi s'occuper et on peut même se taper quelques barres.

- Ah non, pas moi, pépie Augustus. J'essaie de capter la poésie du moment en regardant les feuilles tomber.

En retour, il n'a le droit qu'à trois paires de yeux bovins posés sur lui.

- Peu importe, fait donc Malfoy en agitant négligemment la main. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Alors maintenant, tous en rang et en silence ! Vous avez assez fait capoter la mission comme ça.

Capoter, capoter...

Et est-ce que c'est de notre faute si cette forêt est interminable et que tous les arbres se ressemblent ?

Non mais c'est simple, chaque fois qu'on en dépasse un, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé- pire, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me faire coucou en agitant ses branches.

Et je peux vous dire que ça devient difficile, de rester stoïque, quand on voit un tronc agiter ses branches juste devant vous comme s'il allait vous serrer la main.

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je déteste les bois ! Rouspète Lucius une fois de plus alors que ses cheveux viennent se prendre dans les branches d'un arbuste.

Il se bagarre avec pour se libérer et Evan et moi ricanons doucement.

- Si ça te gène tant, t'as qu'à les attacher.

- Oui, fais-toi des petites couettes.

- Ou alors des tresses.

- Tu seras très belle.

- Ah, ça va hein ! Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Peut-être que Bellatrix le tolère, mais moi je vous préviens, si ça continue, je fais un rapport au maître et alors là croyez bien que ça va chauffer !

- Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'on a peur.

- On est en train de se faire dans le pantalon, pleurniche faussement Evan.

Malfoy se contente de renifler avant de nous tourner le dos et nous levons les yeux au ciel.

Pendant un bon moment, la blondasse a l'air de croire qu'elle a réussi à nous faire taire, mais c'est sans compter Evan qui s'arrête tout à coup au bout de quelques minutes et pousse un cri de joie.

- Regardez, un terrier !

Il court tout excité jusqu'à sa trouvaille - l'air du touriste qui s'extasie sur chaque merde qui passe juste parce que ça a l'air exotique.

Mais à y regarder plus attentivement...

Si au départ il paraissait ému par la découverte de son terrier, tout ce qui l'intéresse maintenant est d'enfumer la famille de lapins qui y vit en ricanant bêtement.

- Les pauvres petits lapereaux, il va les effrayer ! Pleurniche Augustus derrière moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, obligé de s'interrompre lui aussi dans sa marche pour attendre que l'autre énergumène ait fini ses âneries.

Il fixe pensivement un arbre et on sent bien qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir emmené de cordes pour se pendre à une branche.

Quelle bande de bras cassés on forme.

* * *

- Tiens, le bizut, puisqu'on est en forêt, j'ai une question pour toi.

Hector me fixe l'air morose. Depuis tout à l'heure, je lui donne des coups de bâton pour qu'il marche plus vite, il croit que c'est Lucius alors il n'ose rien dire puisqu'il semble qu'il le considère comme l'alpha.

- Où est-ce qu'il vaut mieux balancer un cadavre ? Dans un lac ou dans les bois ? Alors ?

Il dit rien.

Je suppose qu'il est timide, c'est souvent ça quand y'a d'autres recrues autour, ils osent pas se ridiculiser en face des autres alors ils se taisent et quand on leur parle et qu'ils ont pas compris, il font genre qu'ils ont compris pour pas être le stupide du groupe.

Là en l'occurrence, je vois pas de quoi il a peur, y'a que Monique et Michelle, les recrues d'Evan et Travers, et autant vous dire qu'en plus d'avoir des noms de merde, ce ne sont pas des lumières.

Paraît même que la première se serait engagée chez nous pendant une bonne cuite.

Pour vous dire à quel point on recrute n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

Qu'est-ce que ça va être bientôt ?

Des ours, des chèvres ?

- Et bien pour te partager un peu de mon expérience, je vais te dire que c'est avant tout une question de practicité. Car en effet, dans la forêt, on enterre sans risque. On a pas à sortir la barque.

- ...

- Je vous parle de barques mais c'est parce que c'est important. Une fois j'avais mal choisi mon moment, y'avait de l'orage, bon la barque a fait une embardée et je suis tombé à l'eau... Je sais pas bien nager, heureusement que le lac était pas encore très profond, j'ai pu me servir du cadavre comme trépied pour prendre un peu de hauteur et garder ma tête hors de l'eau.

- J'ai envie de dire, confie Evan, la forêt n'en est pas forcément moins risquée. On ne peut pas jeter trente-six sorts avec sa baguette et de nuit c'est pas facile de faire léviter le cadavre tout en éclairant le chemin. Avec la barque, au moins, tu peux poser ton cadavre et avancer en sécurité.

- Oui mais si tu prenais une lanterne, t'aurais pas ces problèmes.

- Et toi, si tu vérifiais la météo avant de prendre l'eau, tu te retrouverais pas dans des situations comme ça.

- Hé oh, on a pas tous l'habitude de noyer ses elfes chaque dimanche !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai une lanterne de poche ?

- ET BEN VAS-Y ! APPRENDS-MOI A FAIRE MON MÉTIER TANT QUE T'Y ES !

- IL FAUT BIEN PUISQUE APPAREMMENT T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS COMMENT ÇA MARCHAIT !

- JE TUAIS DÉJÀ ALORS QUE TU TE PERÇAIS TES BOUTONS D'ACNÉ DEVANT TON MIROIR !

- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR SALE MENTEUR ! J'AI JAMAIS FAIT D'ACNÉ !

- T'EN AS MÊME EU UN SUR LA-

- C'ÉTAIT UNE ALLERGIE !

- Ahahah- Ben ça ! Et comment il est au courant d'ailleurs, il t'a taillé des-

- LA FERME MOROZ ! Hurle Evan en tapant sur sa recrue pliée de rire, avant de reprendre. ET TOI JE TE RETIENS, MANGEMORT DE PACOTILLE !

- PACOTILLE AH OUAIS ? CRIMINEL AU RABAIS !

- ASSASSIN DE BAS ÉTAGE !

- BOUTONNEUX DE LA VERGE !

- JE T'INSULTAIS PAS LA-DESSUS MOI !

- J'AVAIS PLUS DE SYNONYMES POUR ASSASSIN !

- ET BEN DEMANDE A TA RECRUE ELLE A L'AIR PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE TOI !

- ON PEUT DIRE DE MÊME AVEC TON CAGEOT !

- NON MAIS OH QU'ELLE SOIT MOCHE JE VEUX BIEN MAIS LAISSE LA EN DEHORS DE ÇA !

- POURQUOI, T'ES DÉJÀ AMOUREUX D'ELLE ?

- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON !

- T'ES TOUT ROUGE !

- C'EST PARCE QUE TU ME SAOULES !

- Euh, les gars...

- QUOI ? On hurle d'une même voix avec Evan en se tournant vers Augustus.

Il reste tétanisé devant nous, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre.

- Euh... Y'a... Y'a...

- Y'a quoi ?

- Ben déballe !

- On va pas y passer la nuit !

- Y'a le buisson de myrtille derrière vous qu'est en train d'enrouler ses racines autour de vos pieds et il a pas l'air commode, déballe à sa place la Monique à toute vitesse.

Et on ne peut que les fixer les sourcils haussés.

- Oui et c'est quoi la suite ? Je rigole donc. On va se faire attaquer par des fougères ?

Le pire c'est qu'après on se retrouve agité dans l'air par les pieds, la tête à l'envers, et qu'on se fait effectivement fouetter le visage par des fougères.

* * *

- Alors cette mission ? Nous questionne Rogue tandis que nous débarquons au QG, le visage fermé.

- Oh, tu sais. Ça va, ça vient.

- Vous êtes quand même dans un sale état. Il était si fort que ça, ce mage ?

- T'imagines même pas.

En fait, on gueulait tellement fort avec Evan que sans le savoir, on a trouvé le moyen de liguer tous les arbres de la forêt contre nous. Oui parce qu'apparemment, la forêt était infestée de dryades et on va dire qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment ravies d'apprendre qu'on voulait tuer leur ami le vieil amoureux de la nature...

Bon, ça laisse un peu à désirer comme histoire, on dirait que c'est tiré d'un livre pour enfants mais je vous jure qu'à un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir empaffé dans un tronc et violé par un chêne bicentenaire !

Et je ne vous parle même pas de Lucius qui se faisait étrangler par des pissenlits pendant qu'Augustus se faisait poursuivre par des Botrucs, Travers, agresser par des orties, et les trois recrues, ligoter par des lianes.

Heureusement qu'on a fini par trouver le vieux, le buter, et mettre fin au sortilège anti-transplanage qu'il avait placé sur toute la forêt. Ce sans quoi on aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir vivant.

- Tiens, salut Rogui, j'entends babiller plus tard Evan tandis qu'il se pointe à notre hauteur avec un panier rempli à ras bord de mûres.

Oui même dans la précipitation, monsieur a eu le temps de faire sa cueillette.

On dirait même que c'est le seul satisfait de sa journée.

- T'en veux ? Il questionne d'ailleurs Rogue en levant le panier à sa hauteur.

- ...

- Bah t'en auras pas ! Héhé !

Il s'éloigne en sautillant et il y a tout à parier qu'il va passer le reste de la soirée à courir après Avery pour qu'il lui fasse une tarte.

Oui parce que. Quand on disait qu'Avery aimait à nous préparer de bons petits plats, c'est vraiment qu'il aime à nous en préparer.

C'est bien simple, aux premiers abords, avec son épaisse bedaine et tout et tout, il a l'air de ne pas servir à grand chose. Mais en fait si ! C'est un cuisinier hors pair, je dirais même plus : il mériterait une étoile. Pour tout vous dire, la première fois que j'ai goutté une de ses charlottes aux fraises, j'ai cru que c'était tout un assortiment de délices inexplorés qui s'offrait à moi, un orgasme pour les papilles gustatives...

Et dieu sait à quel point je manque d'orgasmes, ces temps-ci.

Mais je m'égare. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que dans notre corporation, on trouve vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi niveau métier.

Tenez, Rogue par exemple. Il vient de se faire embaucher comme professeur à Poudlard.

Comment, vu ses piètres talents de pédagogues, je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que même lui avec sa tronche de kéké a su trouver un emploi et ça, autant vous dire que c'était pas gagné ! Mais maintenant je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est devenu un exemple pour tous les sorciers souffrant de délits de faciès dans notre pays et peinant à se trouver un travail.

Encore que.

Dès fois je me dis que Dumbledore avait un quotat de moches à embaucher et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisit.

Mais bon. Dans tous les cas, être prof, c'est l'idéal pour espionner le directeur et enrôler les plus jeunes.

Autre exemple...

Bon on a un Parkinson, et bien lui il est batteur remplaçant dans je ne sais plus quelle équipe. Ça lui apporte de la notoriété et de quoi soutenir financièrement certaines de nos frasques – c'est comme Lucius qui fait des pots de vins à tort et à travers et complote dans l'ombre du ministre. On a aussi quelques infiltrés au Département des Aurors et chez les Langues-de-Plomb, sans parlez du reste du ministère, plus moi à Sainte Mangouste, McNair qui suit une formation de gardien de prison et qui travaille comme bourreau à ses heures perdues...

Mais bon, on ne va pas s'épancher, j'ai quand même un rapport à rendre au maître.

- Allez, salut, je fais en quittant Rogue sans regrets.

Quand je rejoins enfin le maître, précédé de Lucius, Evan, Travers et Augustus, Bella est déjà agenouillée à ses côtés.

Cette excité du cul... Je peux vous dire qu'avec l'air de fanatique qu'elle se trimbale en ce moment, je ne serais même pas étonné de la voir un jour agiter des feuilles de bambou sur le maître pour lui faire de l'air.

Je m'empresse de baisser les yeux en sentant le regard du maître se poser sur moi, et pose un genoux au sol.

'Devrait mettre de la moquette, soit-dit en passant.

J'ai les extrémités sensibles et on sait tous qu'un lieu de travail confortable apporte joie et sérénité aux employés.

...

Bon vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de penser, on sait jamais, s'il lit dans ma tête il va croire que je lui reproche de pas avoir mis de moquettes et alors là on est pas à l'abri d'un scandale !

Donc Wilkes...

WILKES ARRÊTE DE PENSER

ARRÊTE DE PENSER

ARRÊTE

DE

Oh tiens il y a de la poussière sur l'accoudoir du maître, si seulement je pouvais-

NON !

PAS DE PENSÉES !

STOP !

NE PLUS PENSER

PENSER

PENSER

RIEN

NÉANT

Mais si seulement je pouvais juste passer un petit coup de chiffon là, vite fait-

ARGHH ARRÊTE DE TE FAIRE DU MAL MON PAUVRE WILKES !

ARRÊTE !

DÉTENDS TOI !

IMAGINE DU VIDE !

DU VIDE

VIDE

BLANC

NUAGE

PETITE BULLE

...

Le maître nous pose quelques questions sur le déroulement de la mission et je réponds sans vraiment réfléchir. La plupart du temps, j'ai rien à dire parce que c'est Lucius qui s'en charge pour tout le monde. Et finalement, le maître nous congédie, un sourire que je suppose ravi sur les lèvres.

Il sourit pas souvent alors c'est dur de savoir.

Des fois il sourit même quand il est énervé !

Et alors là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

On sait plus comment prendre ses menaces. Est-ce qu'il est de bonne humeur et on peut tenter une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ou alors est-ce qu'on va s'en prendre une et dans ce cas-là vaut mieux fermer sa gueule ?

- Mais je ne demande qu'à voir, j'entends une voix derrière moi commenter.

Et je flippe aussitôt en reconnaissant celle du maître.


	3. On peut plus marcher tranquille

Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs dont pingouin névrosé (faut pas être timide hein !) et eeijil (ton pseudo est super galère è_é merci pour les compliments), qui avait d'ailleurs une question très intéressante : pourquoi est-ce que j'appelle le perso d'Eve Monique alors qu'elle s'appelle Véronique ? Et bien c'est très simple les amis : j'aime bien faire des personnages qui s'embrouillent avec les noms... Parce qu'avouez, qui ici n'a jamais eu trop de prénom à retenir d'un coup ? Hein ? QUI ? QUI ? Bon je vais prendre mes calmants et je vous laisse lire, à plus pour la suite !

* * *

Ahhh, demain aprem ça va être festif, on va envahir le Chemin de Traverse !

Enfin mes amis !

Enfin !

Pas que je m'ennuyais mais bon.

On va dire qu'en ce moment le niveau des missions ne vole pas très haut et personne n'a envie de se retrouver de nouveau dans une forêt avec des branches qui vous baissent le froc de force et des orties qui se jettent sur vos fesses.

Même deux semaines après j'en ai encore l'anus qui me pique, vous vous rendez compte ?!

A croire qu'il y a eu soirée feu de camp dans mon slip et qu'on m'a pas prévenu !

- Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous saisi ce que vous étiez censé faire demain, nous lance Bellatrix avec un regard sombre.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste à décrire son regard.

Le jour où elle aura le regard lumineux ou chaleureux sera pour ainsi dire celui où on verra Rogue nous faire une petite démo de cornemuse...

… En espérant qu'il ne mette pas le kilt, mes yeux ont subi assez de dégâts comme ça.

- Evan ?

- ...y'empêche les gens de transplaner, nous répond celui-ci après un court silence.

Le temps de relever sa tête de sa bassine en fait. L'œil vitreux et le front tout transpirant.

Ah ben oui, hein, forcément. Quand on fait une réunion improvisée à deux heures du matin, il ne faut pas s'étonner que certains arrivent torchés. Par exemple, ici Evan qui s'est ramené déguisé en hawaïenne et qui nous a fait le plaisir de vomir sur Lucius alors que celui-ci lui ouvrait la porte.

C'était ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée réussie.

Bon. Après...

J'espère qu'il ne va pas se remettre à vomir.

A vu d'œil, c'était un reste de quiche, et croyez bien que c'est pas du tout comme du vomi de cachalot... je ne m'en parfumerai pas.

- Rowle ?

- Je bloque les cheminettes.

- Avery ?

- Je bloque l'entrée principale.

- Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu ta circonférence, j'entends babiller sarcastiquement Dolohov dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Avery pousse un grognement sonore mais ne rajoute rien.

On a tous remarqué qu'il faisait un régime ces temps-ci.

Avant autant il passait son temps à bouffer des tablettes de chocolat autant maintenant il passe son temps à mastiquer de la salade chaque fois qu'il a faim.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup ? Peur du cholestérol ? Envie de faire son bg sur la plage ?

- Les autres, vous faites quoi ?

- On sème la pagaille et on bute un maximum de personnes ! Nous chantonnons joyeusement.

- Moui... disons ça comme ça. Et sinon des propositions pour torturer les membres de l'Ordre que nous kidnapperons ?

Oui parce qu'une attaque sans en croiser un ça n'en serait pas vraiment une.

- Oui oui !

- J'ai découvert un sort qui peut faire jaunir les dents, nous apprend Yaxley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Je m'exclame en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais c'est pour dire que je travaille encore dessus mais qu'avec des améliorations je pourrais faire en sorte que ça donne des caries...

- Ou alors des rages de dents monstres ?

- Oui exactement !

- Et pourquoi pas un sort qui file la chiasse ? Grince Bella. Abrutis ! Je vous parle de tortures efficaces. Des trucs créatifs !

Et c'est elle qui parle de créativité alors qu'elle sait lancer que des doloris ?

- Je veux pas dire mais déclencher une constipation à Dumbledore, avec l'âge qu'il a ça pourrait lui être fatale, je lui rétorque donc juste pour la contrarier. Y'a un moment dans la vie où on est plus capable de sortir ses selles tout seul.

- Ah ça... j'en ai fait l'expérience, marmonne le vieux Nott.

Et son fils à côté se frappe le front du plat de la main pendant qu'on aborde tous des mines dégoûtées.

* * *

Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure !

Je marchais pépère dans la rue, je mangeais une glace avec Evan, et là qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une fille me fonce dessus !

Comme ça, sans prévenir.

Bon, je vous vois venir.

Le coup typique du coup de foudre, la fille qui fait mine de pas voir où elle marche et qui cherche juste au final à me rentrer dedans pour qu'après je l'aide à ramasser ses livres tombés par terre et qu'au premier regard je tombe amoureux et que je lui demande son nom.

Non, non parce que comme je vous ai dit, j'ai eu une sœur.

Enfin je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs. Ce qui est bien dommage.

Mais ça on s'en fout !

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais comment ça marche, une fille ! C'est cucu et ça se fait des films pour rien...

Alors que voilà, désolé pour vous, on était Chemin de Traverse, elle avait rien sur elle - et de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je me ferais chier à ramasser des livres qui sont pas les miens - et au contraire c'est moi qui suis tombé, je me suis écrasé mon cornet dans la figure, ça dégoulinait de partout, j'en avais plein la tronche, ça me rentrait dans le nez, elle s'est barrée sans s'excuser... et bon je peux comprendre, en même temps elle se faisait poursuivre par des brigadiers de la police magique-

Mais deux heures plus tard qu'est-ce que je découvre ?

QU'ON M'A VOLE MES SOUS !

Non mais c'est quand même un comble ça !

Un mangemort qui se fait faire les poches !

- Au voleur ! Au voleur ! A l'assassin ! Au meurtrier ! Je crie donc en agrippant le premier venu par le col et en lui pleurnichant dessus.

Je dois avoir de la morve qui me dégouline des narines mais tant pis, personne regarde. Et de toute façon c'est pas possible de se moucher avec un masque sur la figure.

Une fois je suis tombé enrhumé pendant une attaque, je vous dis pas l'horreur quand j'éternuais !

A la fin j'avais peur de retirer mon masque au cas où ma morve se soit solidifiée et que je fusionne avec ! Non parce qu'un jour en chiruromagie, on a eu une obèse qu'avait fusionné avec son canapé. Ça faisait des années qu'elle restait dessus parce qu'elle pouvait plus bouger à cause de ses problèmes de dos, du coup via sa matière fécale, les fibres du tissus du canapé s'étaient associée à celle de la peau de ses fesses et- oui enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus.

- Justice, juste Ciel ! Je continue donc à dramatiser en plein milieu de la rue et avec de grands moulinets de bras. Je suis perdu, je suis assassiné, on m'a coupé la gorge, on m'a dérobé mon argent ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Qu'est-ce que c'est c'est que ces manières de piquer leur argent aux gens ?

Quand on est responsable, on se trouve un métier, on va à pôle-emploi – on emmerde pas les gens ! Mince alors !

J'ai déjà mon chat à charge, je vais pas non plus entretenir les premiers clodos du coin !

- Mais faites quelque chose, retrouvez le coupable, restez pas planté là ! Je rajoute hystérique en secouant mon individu.

Mais il n'a pas la réaction escomptée et se contente d'aborder une moue ennuyée.

- Alors quoi ? Je me sens obligé de l'agresser. Parce que je porte une cagoule sur la tête, je n'ai pas le droit à un peu de considération pour mes économies ?

- ...

- Ah, mais c'est du racisme ça ! DU RACISME ! Parce que qu'est-ce que je suis avant d'être mangemort, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un homme ! Un citoyen ! Je paye mes impôts moi monsieur, je paye mes impôts, comme tout le monde, j'épargne, je cotise- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense à ma sécurité ? Non ! Tout le monde s'en fout ! Tout le monde s'en fout qu'il y ait de la racaille à tous les coins de rue et qu'on puisse plus marcher tranquille sans se faire détrousser ! Alors, hein, dans quelle société on vit, ça je vous le demande ? On est plus en sécurité nulle part ! Les riches s'appauvrissent ! Les pauvres s'enrichissent ! Et vous trouvez ça normal vous ? VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL ?

- Et bien, euh... maintenant que vous le dites... je pense qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases-

- Ah oui ? Je fais, surpris, en arrêtant de le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

- Oui ! Vous êtes mangemort, c'est vrai, mais après tout, vous avez raison ! Vous êtes un citoyen comme les autres, pourquoi on vous laisserait sur le carreau ?

- Ah, merci de le reconnaître ! Ça fait plaisir pour un coup !

D'habitude quand on me voit habillé comme ça, on m'agresse, on me lance des regards méchants- et voilà après ce sont des préjugés qui bloquent facilement la conversation et faut pas s'étonner qu'alors je m'énerve et que je fasse tout sauter.

- Mais de rien, mais de rien. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un petit côté philanthrope-

- Du coup vous allez faire quelque chose ?

- Ben écoutez, ce que je propose, c'est de vous emmener au poste avec moi. Pour prendre votre déposition.

- Oh et on pourra dresser un autoportrait de l'agresseur ?

Si je l'attrape celle-là, je vous jure- !

- Éventuellement, pourquoi pas ! Bon par contre il me faudra juste votre nom et votre prénom pour formaliser tout ça. La procédure, vous comprenez. Au cas où on retrouve le voleur, c'est toujours bon de prévenir la victime.

- Ah bah moi je veux bien mais dans ce cas-là est-ce qu'on peut donner un faux nom ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben c'est que vous êtes Auror et que faut pas me prendre pour un con non plus, je lui explique patiemment.

- Ah merde ! Il jure avant de me jeter un maléfice.

Et ça me vexerait presque d'autant que si on avait pas eu toutes ces petites divergences d'opinion, je l'aurais pris pour un chic type.

* * *

- Non ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie !

- Bon d'accord- mais une pipe en échange alors ?

La sorcière que j'étais sur le point d'achever lâche un hoquet et je lui réponds par un sourire goguenard.

- Ben quoi ?

Il faut bien profiter de sa position de force, des fois.

Non parce que si je commence à épargner comme ça tous ceux qui me supplient, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Alors ? Je fais en tapant du pied avec impatience. Ça vient ou bien ?

Petit coup d'œil à gauche, petit coup d'œil à droite.

C'est bon, si on se trouve un coin dans l'Allée des Embrumes, j'ai le temps de tirer mon coup sans qu'un Auror me dérange.

- Je veux pas dire mais je suis pressé.

J'ai fait un pari avec Rodolphus comme quoi j'étais supposé battre son record et en tuer quarante-neuf et bon. Voilà.

A m'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes à discutailler avec l'ennemi et le gibier, ça ne va pas me mener très loin !

Après...

C'est vrai que je suis un grand bavard et j'aime bien discuter un peu pendant le travail. Ça rend le tout moins rébarbatif.

Et là vous allez me dire, mais quel intérêt de faire la conversation à quelqu'un qu'on va tuer ? Et bien je répondrai tout simplement que. Voilà. J'aime me socialiser.

Après, je comprends que certains comme Rogue n'y tiennent pas trop. On peut vite s'attacher à la victime et alors là bonjour le malaise quand on lui annonce qu'on est pas là pour élever les cochons ensemble !

- Va te faire foutre, j'entends l'autre me rétorquer seulement.

- Dommage, je marmonne donc avant de lui envoyer un Avada bien senti.

Et la petite ménagère s'effondre devant moi sans attendre.

Ce qui me permet au passage de m'essuyer les pieds.

Si vous avez pas les moyens de vous acheter un paillasson, faites comme moi et prenez un Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est bien pratique !

* * *

- JE VAIS ME BAIGNER DANS TON SANG !

Et oui alors ça... pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est Evan en train de courir après une petite fille en hurlant.

Enfin, courir... Il marche quoi. C'est pas comme si on faisait du cent kilomètre heure à quatre ans.

Et la petite, du coup, elle court partout son doudou à la main et les yeux en larme...

Ce serait presque une image attendrissante si elle n'avait pas la voix aussi aiguë et qu'elle ne me donnait pas envie de lui foutre une bonne tarte.

- Ah ça va hein ! Arrête de chouiner ! Tu vas la retrouver ta maman ! J'entends Evan gueuler avec exaspération pendant que la fille continue de pleurer en demandant ses parents.

Il m'aperçoit et lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "ah ces enfants, toujours en train de tout dramatiser".

- Je viens de les tuer et depuis elle arrête pas, il m'explique. Pourtant je fais tout pour l'arranger hein ! Tout ! Avec la montée du maître, les pompes funèbres en profitent bien et ils font des supers prix pour les tombeaux familiaux- comprends pas, elle devrait être contente, une fleur pareille, c'est une aubaine ! C'est vachement plus convivial de finir comme ça avec les gens qu'on aime que de rester orphelin...

Et il s'éloigne comme ça en parlant tout seul et en secouant la tête, et je me retrouve de nouveau à lancer des avadas partout tout en évitant des sorts perdus.

Et finalement...

Finalement qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui tombe nez à nez dessus.

_Elle_.

Mon malfrat de tout à l'heure !

La pique-pocket mal coiffée !

- Ahah ! Je fais donc en la choppant par le bras alors qu'elle essaye de me passer sous le nez en toute discrétion.

C'est à dire en longeant les murs à la Rogue tout en gardant la tête baissée.

Je la force à rentrer avec moi dans une boutique pour être plus tranquille et aussitôt la porte refermée je la plaque dessus et je lui enfonce ma baguette entre les deux yeux.

- Alors comme ça, on compte aller quelque part, ma petite ?

Elle glapit, essaye de se débattre mais j'ai la main ferme et elle reste collée à la porte derrière comme un moule à son rocher.

Et au passage,puisqu'on y est : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à toujours se débattre ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ils sont chiants avec ça. S'ils faisaient des efforts, ce serait déjà nettement plus confortable pour nous mais aussi nettement moins douloureux pour eux.

- Se payer quelques vacances, peut-être ? Je continue après un temps.

Cette fois-ci, elle cesse de se débattre et garde le silence.

- Aux Caraïbes, à St-Tropez ? Je propose.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le budget pour, elle me coupe.

Ce qui a le don de m'énerver plus encore et limite je colle mon visage au sien pendant que je lui gueule :

- ET MES SOIXANTE-DIX GALLIONS ALORS ? ILS VONT TE SERVIR A QUOI ? A TE REMBOURRER LES SEINS ?

Cette fois-ci, son visage s'illumine et elle me regarde ensuite d'un air ennuyé.

- Ah merde, c'était les tiens ?

Je la regarde, les yeux exorbités.

Elle peut pas au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur ?!

- Ahah, faut m'excuser, je suis un peu à court en ce moment-

Pourquoi elle rigole ?!

- Un peu à court ? Je répète.

Mais pourquoi elle a pas pas peur ? Pourquoi elle a pas plus de réactions ? Je suis donc devenu si nul ? Je fais plus peur à personne ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?

Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?!

- Oui ou disons beaucoup.

- Mais quand on est à court comme ça, on va à la banque, on fait un emprunt-

- Ça je voudrais bien mais l'avantage au moins quand on vole les passants, c'est qu'on a pas à rembourser les intérêts. Euh...

Elle s'arrête, me regarde. Soupire.

Mais qu'elle dise tout de suite que je l'ennuie !

- Dans le cas où on retombe pas sur eux, évidemment, elle marmonne finalement.

- ...

- Donc... Je suppose que tu veux récupérer tes sous ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Et après tu vas me tuer ?

- Décidément tu es très douée pour la déduction ! Je tente de l'effrayer.

Mais elle continue de bavasser comme si tout allait bien.

- Et alors si je ne te les rends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je peux faire une fouille au corps et alors crois bien que moi aussi je peux avoir les mains baladeuses.

- Mais si je n'ai rien sur moi ? Ah oui alors là on arrive tout de suite à une certaine problématique ! Elle poursuit devant mon silence.

- Non ! Je peux te violer ou bien te jeter des doloris jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu me dises où t'as mis mon argent.

- Et c'est là qu'on arrive à une seconde problématique ! Car oui, en effet, des fois, l'argent, ça part vraiment vite-et alors là, ne t'énerve pas-

- Je ne suis pas en train de m'énerver.

- Si, je le vois bien, t'as les yeux tout noir-

- BON ARRÊTE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ! T'AS TOUT DÉPENSÉ, C'EST ÇA ?

Elle ne répond pas.

- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! ET LES ÉCONOMIES ? TU CONNAIS ÇA ? ÉCONOMISER ? ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS ?

- J'avais plein de dettes !

- Fallait pas en avoir !

- Mais tu crois que ma vie est facile, toi ?

- Oh, je t'en prie- la vie n'est simple pour personne ! Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits problèmes-

- Mentaux, tu veux dire ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne me retiens pas et je lui colle une violente gifle qui lui explose un côté des lèvres et l'envoie se renfoncer dans son mur en gémissant – le menton maladroitement dressé en l'air pour faire genre qu'elle a un peu de dignité.

- Très viril comme façon de taper, elle me fait d'ailleurs remarquer.

Je plisse les yeux.

Je sens même mes narines qui se dilatent.

Non mais voilà quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me faire chier, hein ?!

Bon, j'avoue... j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant d'avoir mes premiers poils de barbe. Alors c'est certainement pas pour qu'on revienne me complexer maintenant !

Vous savez combien c'est difficile, vous, d'être imberbe quand on est ados ? D'avoir la voix qui mue et d'entendre tous les jours Evan s'écrier : "Ahah ! Regarde ma bite comme elle est plus grosse !" ?

- Connasse, je lui réponds donc avec hargne avant de lever cette fois-ci ma baguette et de la pointer de nouveau sur elle.

Mais évidemment comme d'habitude il y a un empêcheur de tourner en rond et voilà que soudain un maléfice s'écrase contre la vitrine de la boutique, la faisant exploser au passage, ce qui me détourne de mon but.

Les choses se passent alors très vite.

D'un côté, James Potter me tombe dessus comme un cheveux sur la soupe- j'étouffe un cri plaintif en me prenant quelques éclats de verre dans le bras - et de l'autre, machine en profite pour m'écarter violemment d'elle et se barrer en courant comme une dératée sous les sortilèges qui se perdent.

Et aucun des deux ne me laisse une chance de la courser.

- Alors, t'avais la tête ailleurs ? J'entends Potter se moquer plus tard dans le brouhaha.

J'enjambe les débris de verre pour retourner du côté de la rue et je lui jette un regard méchant.

- Seulement parce que je pensais à me taper ta mère.

Et il n'a pas l'air de le prendre très bien. Pourtant, il reste calme et me regarde en plissant les yeux, l'air d'essayer de reconnaître ma voix.

Ces Gryffondors, soit disant ce sont les gentils et nous les méchants, ils croient pouvoir recenser tous les mangemorts qu'ils connaissent juste en citant le nom de ceux qu'ils aimaient pas à Poudlard.

- Wilkes ? Il me jette alors, tout en me lançant un mauvais sort.

Mais !

Mais !

Mais comment il a fait ? Je lui parle jamais à ce macaque !

- Euh... Non...

- Mais si, c'est toi ! Il s'exclame cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance. Je reconnais ta voix !

- Ah non ah non ! Y'a erreur sur la personne ! Je me défends.

Tout en continuant le duel et en le mitraillant de doloris.

- A d'autres ! Pour le nombre de fois où je t'ai entendu râler sur le fait que les assiettes étaient mal lavées quand on mangeait dans la Grande Salle - on t'entendait depuis notre table !

- Et bien tu dois confondre parce que là j'ai un rhume alors c'est pas ma voix normale.

Et pour ma défense, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient mal lavées ces assiettes.

On y retrouvait des restes de repas et croyez bien que j'ai pas envie de manger là où tous les Sang-de-Bourbe ont trempé leur cuillère. Non mais c'est que si ça continuait comme ça on allait tous finir par faire comme les vaches et manger dans des abreuvoirs. Et alors là, bonjour la compétition au sein du troupeau pour s'abreuver !

- Mytho, me réplique donc finalement Potter.

- Petite fiotte, je lui réponds à cours d'idée.

Et on recommence à se balancer des maléfices tout en évitant du mieux qu'on peut le reste de sorts qui se perd dans l'Allée.

Finalement, j'arrive à prendre à mon tour Potter de court alors qu'il semble distrait par ce qu'il passe du côté de sa copine Evans, et je l'envoie violemment percuter la devanture de Mrs. Guipure. Il essaye de se relever mais je lui envoie une telle salve de sorts qu'il a vite fait de se retrouver complètement sonné.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'attaque terminée et de retour sur mon pallier que je m'aperçois qu'on m'a aussi volé mes clefs.

* * *

- Alors Wilkes. T'as passé un bon weekend ?

- Oui, merci, et vous ?

- Très bien.

- Vous êtes allé à la plage ?

- Pas eu le temps.

- Ah c'est dommage. Avec le temps qu'il fait, il faut bien profiter !

- Et vous vous êtes allé à la plage ?

- Pas eu le temps non plus, je réponds d'un air malheureux.

Et ça, faut le dire, ça fait un bout que je ne me suis pas ramené en maillot avec ma serviette sous le bras dans de tels endroits.

La dernière fois...

Ça devait être après Poudlard, quand Evan et moi avons tenté l'expérience des plages nudistes.

Quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de laisser traîner son chien là-bas.

Je n'ai plus jamais voulu m'y aventurer.

Ni avoir un chien, d'ailleurs. On est jamais tranquille, avec ces bêtes-là.

En plus elles crottent sur les paillassons !

- Ah c'est dommage, me reprend-il.

- Comme vous dites.

…

- C'EST BON T'AS FINI DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE ?! Me hurle l'Auror en abattant son poing sur la table face à moi.

Je rigole. Ça fait bien une heure qu'ils essaient tous de me taper la causette pour que je crache le morceau mais je tiens bon. Je ne plie pas.

Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point ça me fait plaisir qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'ai fait de mon week-end.

Bien que pour ça, il faille atterrir dans une cellule d'interrogatoire.

- Fais pas le malin Wilkes, me siffle l'homme. On sait très bien ce que t'as foutu samedi.

- Ah ? Vous me stalkez ?

Je le savais déjà mais c'est inquiétant. Si même les Aurors commencent à fantasmer sur moi, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

- Non, plus sérieusement, je fais en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le visage tout rouge, si vous le savez, pourquoi vous le demandez ?

- Parce qu'on veut que tu l'avoues toi-même.

- Oui donc en gros, vous n'êtes pas sûr de m'avoir vu.

- Ah mais arrête ! Il s'impatiente. T'as déjà un casier, alors joue pas à l'innocent ! T'as participé à l'assaut hier, avoue-le et on te laissera tranquille.

- J'étais pas sur Londres.

- Connerie. Nos sources précisent bien t'avoir aperçu sur Traverse entre quatre et cinq. Après, pile quand l'attaque débutait, t'as disparu. Et on en connaît un dans le service qu'affirme mordicus t'avoir reconnu-

Potter quoi.

- Reconnu comment ? Je marmonne donc. Que je sache, ils portent des cagoules les mangemorts. Moi aussi si un jour je me retrouve dans une attaque je pourrai revenir et dire "Oh, monsieur l'Auror ! Dites donc, c'était pas vous hier avec ce masque sur le visage ? Petit cachottier !". Vous voyez, c'est facile d'accuser les gens comme ça, je m'excite tandis qu'il garde les poings crispés sur la table.

- Et alors comment t'expliques que personne t'ai vu nulle part ailleurs ? Pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ?

- Peut-être parce que je visitais mes parents ?

En plus c'est vrai.

J'ai pas de double de mes clefs et j'allais certainement pas bousiller ma porte et mes fenêtres pour les remplacer ensuite. Donc voilà.

J'ai pris mon chat sous le bras et je suis retourné chez mes vieux.

Fallait bien que je dorme quelque part et j'avais trop honte de la situation pour demander aux autres de m'héberger. Ils se seraient tous moqué de moi et pas question d'être la risée du groupe !

Enfin... Dans tous les cas, c'est temporaire. Je compte bien retrouver l'autre sagouine et lui faire payer cher.

- Et ton travail, alors ? Pourquoi t'étais pas à ton travail non plus ?

- Peut-être parce que j'avais un jour de congé ?

- Mouais... Ben je trouve que t'as souvent des jours de congés, pour un interne en médicomagie... Vous êtes pas censés être débordés, par les temps qui courent ?

- Ah ça m'en parlait pas ! Tout ce bordel qu'ils mettent ces mangemorts ! On voit bien qu'il pense qu'à leur tête ! Si vous voyiez comment les couloirs sont bondés, au service... ça donne envie de pleurer pour tous ces pauvres gens ! Je fais, la fausse larme à l'œil.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que par ce discours j'ai l'air de l'énerver encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- SALE FAUX CUL ! Il me hurle effectivement. Tu pues le mensonge ! Mais je vais réussir à t'avoir, t'as compris ? Je vais réussir ! Je ne me laisserai pas berner ! Toi et tes foutus potes, vous finirez bien par croupir à Azkaban et alors là on verra qui rigolera bien !

Je lève les yeux au ciel – il se casse, sûrement pour aller vérifier mon alibi, et bientôt je me retrouve de nouveau seul dans la pièce, à fixer le plafond et à me balancer sur ma chaise.

Ils me laissent poireauter encore quelques temps, puis un autre Auror vient me chercher et m'escorte jusqu'à la sortie du département des Aurors. Il m'éjecte des lieux avec un regard noir et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Potter, immobile dans un coin, me suivre du regard comme si je m'apprêtais d'un instant à l'autre à jouer au kamikaze et à faire sauter les lieux.

Ce qui me fait penser que.

Bellatrix avait eu cette idée, une fois.

Bon, autant vous dire qu'on a préféré ne pas l'écouter.

…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Quand on y pense, c'est une bonne façon de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Mais va savoir.

On a eu peu de volontaires.

Même Bella a affiché un air gêné quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle, elle ne le ferait pas, quand elle se vante tant d'être si dévouée à la cause.

Tu parles. Elle a juste une grande gueule, c'est tout !

Ah, ça pour dire des trucs, elle en dit, mais alors quand il faut agir, soudainement ça se rétracte !

Comme le pénis de Rogue !

Enfin bon...

Euh...

Voilà.

Tout ça pour dire que plus tard, dans l'Atrium, je me fais violemment agripper par l'épaule. Un type à lunette me lance un regard noir et me tend d'un geste sec une pile de paperasse.

- Vous êtes en retard, Weasley.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi, vous êtes stupide en plus d'être sourd ?

- Non mais moi je m'appelle Wilkes...

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis la fée Morgane et je me suis laissé pousser la moustache.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que mon nom est Wilkes ! Wilkes ! Tenez, ça, c'est roux pour vous ?

Je lui colle mes cheveux sous le nez.

- Oui.

- ET BIEN NON ! C'EST PAS ROUX ! C'EST AUBURN. AU-BURN ! MERDE A LA FIN !

Chaque fois que je viens ici, c'est pareil, on me prend pour ces saletés !

Alors que bon, y'a quand même une nette différence au niveau de la couleur ! Les gens sont aveugles ou quoi ?!

Je vais vous dire, moi, ça commence à me courir cette histoire !

Vous croyez que ça fait plaisir d'être assimilé à ces roturiers ?

Non !

Y'en a marre ! Ras le bol !

Bientôt même les hiboux vont commettre l'impair et m'apporter le courrier de ces dégénérés. Et alors pas dit que je paierai leur impôts à leur place !

Je me retiens donc de coller à l'autre un sort bien senti et le dépasse d'une démarche raide avant de m'emparer d'un pot de poudre de cheminette et de m'évaporer dans le conduit.

Ma mère m'accueille dans le salon avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête et me regarde d'un drôle d'air en me voyant débouler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs sur ta figure ? Elle m'agresse même immédiatement alors que je m'époussette.

- Euh... Des tâches de rousseur ?

- Des tâches de rousseur ? Grand dieu ! Mais tu veux ressembler à un Weasley ou quoi ?

Ah non pas encore !

- Ah, non, non non non non non ! Elle s'écrit donc. Rien ne va plus. Je t'avais pourtant dit de te passer tous les jours de la crème sur le visage – mais est-ce que tu prends seulement la peine de m'écouter, quelques fois ? Je te préviens, mon petit Willbatt, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme que tu ne dois pas prendre soin de ton corps !

Elle me regarde cette fois-ci d'un œil plus avisé et grince des dents après s'être permis de me tâter les côtes.

- Tu as grossi.

- Mais non, c'est du muscle ! Je m'insurge.

- Ton père me disait ça aussi. Autrefois.

...

Tain j'ai déjà envie de me casser !

Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça, l'autre chieuse ?

Elle pouvait pas faire les poches d'un cadavre ?!

Voilà maintenant je suis obligé de me laisser critiquer par ma mère !

Elle est où mon indépendance ? Elle est où ?!


	4. Toujours des remontrances

Mon père, quand il veut me caser avec quelqu'un, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

- Tu baises du monde en ce moment ?

Alors que je suis quand même aux toilettes.

En même temps, bien obligé, y'a que là qu'on me laisse tranquille et que je peux lire mon journal.

Rubrique nécrologie pour être précis.

Comme ça après quand j'en repère un que j'ai achevé moi-même, je fais une petite croix à côté et ça me permet de faire les comptes.

Bon évidemment après je laisse pas mes journaux trainer partout.

Manquerait plus qu'un Auror tombe dessus et qu'on me catalogue comme nécrophile !

- Euh... Oui, non, je ne sais pas, je lui réponds. Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, toi ? Je rajoute avec méfiance.

- Ben je parle le jeune. Pourquoi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

...

- Bon alors ? Tu préfères quoi ? Tremper le biscuit ? Non parce qu'en ce moment ta mère elle me laisse plus toucher à sa crême anglaise et-

- Hop hop hop hop ! Où est-ce qu'elle va cette conversation là maintenant tout de suite ? J'interromps, déjà en train de verdir. J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails !

- Ah mais va bien falloir un jour, pourtant.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est qu'avec ta mère on a toujours pris pour acquis que tu savais comment faire les bébés mais là on commence à se poser la question.

- Hein ? Mais quelle question ?

- De si t'es toujours puceau ou pas.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE C'EST QUESTION ?

- Et vu ton silence j'en conclu que c'est le cas-

- Mais ! Mais !

Mais non !

- Alors essayons d'être simple. Tu vois, dès ta naissance, mère nature t'a doté d'un outil très pratique - oui, celui-là même avec lequel tu fais pipi. Or, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, il se trouve que ce petit morceau de chair qui pendouille - ou grand, selon la taille, je ne voudrais pas te vexer - va également te servir, plus tard, euh... à, comment dire ça, à féconder la femelle. Et comment féconder la femelle, me diras-tu alors ?

- Je comptais rien dire en particulier-

- Et bien c'est très simple fiston ! Tout bêtement, en introduisant le pénis, dans toute sa subliminalité, dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler, euh... le vagin, la prairie, de ta partenaire. Et quand je dis prairie, évidemment, je ne te parle pas d'un petit coin avec de l'herbe et des pâquerettes mais bien, tu t'en douteras, d'une sorte de petit abricot juteux-

- C'EST BON, STOP ! JE SAIS COMMENT CA MARCHE !

- Ben alors si tu sais comment ça marche comment ça se fait que tu ne fréquentes jamais personne ? Il m'accuse.

...

- Non parce qu'avec ta mère on commence à s'inquiéter. Encore au début, je me disais, oh, il est jeune, il a le temps de se créer une petite situation avant de trouver chaussure à son pied - mais même ta sœur, on a réussi à la marier ! Ta sœur alors que pourtant ta pauvre mère avait bien cru accoucher d'une lampe à pétrole, elle lui a bousillé le vagin, toute la muqueuse uterine, badaboum ! Y'avait du sang partout, on se serait cru à la boucherie qu'on aurait pris ta soeur pour un gigot d'agneau !

Il se tait, voyant qu'il s'égare.

- ... mais toi... Toi ! Tu as vingt-deux ans mon petit. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi d'assurer la pérennité de la famille et de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie !

Ah, on vient au cœur du problème !

Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille tout roche !

- J'ai mon chat pour ça je rétorque donc.

Et ma main aussi, quelques fois.

Voire les deux.

- ASSEZ ! Il claque en martelant de nouveau la porte.

Si fort que du coup le loquet se brise et que la porte s'ouvre toute seule, mon père se retrouve devant moi, le visage rouge alors que je suis encore assis avec mon caleçon bien baissé.

- Papa ! Je m'écrie donc en m'empressant de cacher mes parties. Mais ça va pas, laisse-moi chier tranquille !

Mais il s'en fiche et il continue de tendre un doigt accusateur sur moi.

- Nous en avons assez ! Cette fois, c'est fini, terminé ! Nous t'avons déjà trop longtemps laissé vivre par toi-même alors on va reprendre ta vie en main ! Y'en a marre d'être la risée de toutes nos réunions de Sang-Pur !

Et voilà, y'en a toujours que pour lui, mais qu'il aille donc faire une thalassothérapie au lieu de me faire sa petite crise !

- T'exagères.

- Non ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde quand on me demande pourquoi mon fils n'est toujours pas marié ?

- Qu'il en a pas envie ?

Une femme, ça sert à ranger, nettoyer le parterre, faire des cookies et s'occuper des enfants.

Moi j'aime bien ranger et nettoyer mon parterre moi-même, j'ai déjà Avery pour me faire à manger, et j'aime pas les enfants.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'encombrer.

- Que c'est un ingrat ! Il me hurle. Tu sais à quel point il est devenu difficile d'arranger des mariages, ces temps-ci ?! Fût un temps où j'ai bien essayé de te caser avec Narcissa...

Et là, encore heureux que ça n'ai pas marché.

Vous vous imaginez, vous, finir votre vie avec cette frigide ? A sursauter toutes les nuits à chaque fois qu'elle frotte ses doigts de pieds congelés contre vous ? A vous taper les réunions de famille auprès de Druella et Bellatrix ?

Vous me direz, entre le pachyderme qui passe son temps à commérer et la folle hystérique qui tape un scandale sans arrêt, les repas auraient été animés.

Sauf que moi, j'ai besoin de calme pour manger. Mes enzymes salivaires ont du mal à travailler dans le raffut. Et ça dérange le bon déroulement de ma digestion.

- … Mais avec tous ces problèmes qu'il y a eu lors de ta sixième année...

Tous ces problèmes, tous ces problèmes... C'est une façon de dire les choses. J'ai toujours été un élève très sage, très rigoureux dans mes études... J'ai eu quelques dérapages, certes, j'ai tapé des gens, j'ai cassé des choses, racketté des petits, mais qui de nos jours n'a jamais fait ça ? Hein ?

- … nous avons eu tôt fait de nous faire rafler l'occasion par les Malfoy.

On dirait qu'il me parle d'une compete pour gagner un vieux bout de jambon.

- Mais maintenant... maintenant, c'est fini, tout ça. Ta mère et moi en avons discuté et nous t'avons d'ors et déjà arrangé une entrevue avec la jeune Alecto, dans quelques semaines...

- Alecto ? Je répète.

...

- Alecto, Alecto comme dans Alecto Carrow ? Non, pas cette vieille vache obèse ?

- Alecto est une femme tout à fait respectable, issue d'une bonne famille, bien intégrée dans la société...

- Mais elle est dégueu !

Comme son frère, d'ailleurs.

M'étonnerait même pas qu'ils pratiquent l'inceste ces deux-là vu le mal qu'ils ont à se trouver des partenaires.

- Elle est très aimable !

Ça c'est ce qu'on dit quand l'autre a rien pour lui !

- Je m'en fous ! Elle est moche, elle est moche ! Je m'afficherai pas avec un thon pareil !

- OUI BON ÇA VA HEIN ! TU FERAS CE QU'ON TE DIT ! SI TU CROIS QU'IL RESTAIT DU CHOIX, HEIN ! TOUTES LES BELLES ÉTAIENT DÉJÀ PRISES ! ALORS MAINTENANT AIT UN PEU DE PITIÉ POUR TON PAUVRE PERE ! JE VAIS AVOIR DES PETITS ENFANTS MOCHES ET CE SERA DE TA FAUTE !

Et là-dessus, il éclate en sanglot sous mon nez, me pique mon papier toilettes des mains et il se tire avec pour mieux pleurnicher dedans.

- Les hormones, m'explique quelques secondes plus tard ma mère en campant à son tour devant moi.

Mais c'est le coup de trop.

- Mais vas-y ! Vous voulez pas me regarder me torcher tant qu'on y est ? Fermez cette porte !

Je m'en fous, quand je sors, je fais mes valises et adieu !

J'irai squatter chez Evan, et tant pis pour ma fierté.

* * *

- Ton chat vient de vomir sur mes charentaises, m'annonce Evan.

Ah.

Il porte des charentaises lui ?

Bon après tout pourquoi ça m'étonne.

Il porte bien des bretelles et des fois quand il pleut, il met un béret.

- Mes charentaises en satin !

- Ah c'est malencontreux.

Surtout du satin.

...

D'ailleurs, c'est pas un truc de nana ça ?

- Mes charentaises en satin qui m'ont coûté vingt gallions !

- Oh, un petit coup de brosse et ce sera comme neuf-

- Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? TU OSES ME DIRE CA COMME CA ?!

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te sorte ? C'est le mal du transport.

Mon pauvre matou, des jours qu'on le trimballe dans tout le pays depuis qu'il n'a plus de chez lui où aller ! Le transplanage, la cheminée... Il perd ses points de repère, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir de son futur, forcément, il s'inquiète. Est-ce qu'il va avoir le temps de s'installer ? De se faire de nouveaux amis ? Revoir les êtres chers qu'il a aimé ?

On en a pas conscience comme ça mais un chat c'est comme un enfant, ça a ses petites habitudes et alors là si on les chamboule, c'est le drame !

- T'inquiètes pas mon petit Gilbert, je marmonne donc en le prenant dans mes bras et en lui caressant l'arrière de l'oreille. On la retrouvera notre maison.

Il miaule.

Il est tellement mignon avec ses petites pattes toutes poilues !

Je fonds !

- Mais non ! Je te le promets ! C'est juste temporaire !

Et non, commencez pas à me prendre pour un désespéré des chats...

Bon c'est vrai que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à résister aux yeux larmoyants d'un chaton quand j'en croise un en mission... Ça me donne toujours envie de sortir une petite brique de lait de ma poche... mais j'ai toujours peur que les copains se fichent de moi alors je leur passe devant en les ignorant du mieux que je le peux.

Non non, parce que je sais que les préjugés vont vite, quand on voit quelqu'un parler à son chat hein ! On se dit qu'il a pas d'amis, qu'il a pas de vie et que c'est un dépressif.

Mais moi, quand je parle au mien, c'est pas pareil.

Il s'appelle Gilbert, et c'est un chat compréhensif.

Il m'écoute quand je lui raconte ma journée, quand je lui raconte mes problèmes.

Et vous savez comme c'est rare de nos jours, les gens à l'écoute.

Toujours à vous raconter les détails inintéressants de leur vie et après ils se plaignent que vous ne retenez rien. Mais ils croient que c'est facile aussi ? Hein ?! Ils croient qu'on s'y perd pas avec tous les trucs inutiles qu'ils nous ressortent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion ?

S'ils croient que je les ai pas captés à me demander "ça va ?" quand la seule chose qu'ils espèrent c'est que je leur réponde "oui et toi ?" pour qu'ils puissent me raconter toute leur merde.

Moi c'est bien simple, maintenant quand on me posera la question, ce sera fini les "et toi", plus de "et toi", jamais !

Et tant pis si on me prend pour un malpoli, ce sera déjà ça pour ma santé mentale.

- Plus jamais je t'invite chez moi, j'émerge finalement en entendant grommeler Evan dans mon dos. Marre de ces sans-gènes... aucun respect pour la mode... du satin ! du satin !

Oui enfin s'il croit que ça me fait plaisir de vivre avec lui et ses histoires de fanfreluches !

Hier encore quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je partais vivre chez lui, ma mère a plissé les yeux et mon père a rien trouvé de mieux à dire que :

"Tu vois ! Il est gay ! Gay ! Totalement gay ! Gay gay gay gay gay !"

Bon je suis partie en furie mais depuis comme je vois Evan se trimbaler partout dans sa maison à moitié à poils et avec rien de plus qu'une couette sur le dos quand il a la flemme de s'habiller, je peux vous dire que je commence vite à réfléchir sur certaines choses... Comme s'il me ferait pas une espèce de complexe de l'homosexualité...

Voilà, tout ça pour dire que je vais sûrement pas m'éterniser.

Je compte bien retrouver mes biens et j'ai même chargé des espions de surveiller le Chemin des Traverses et l'Allée des Embrumes au cas où ils tomberaient sur ma pick-pocket.

Non parce qu'elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil si elle croit qu'elle va s'en tirer comme ça !

Je la retrouverai.

Je la tuerai.

Je la la la violerai !

Mettez ça dans le sens que vous voudrez.

- ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ! Je sursaute en entendant de nouveau hurler Evan.

Mais cette fois-ci en direction de l'elfe.

Lequel est tellement flippé qu'il en laisse tomber son torchon.

Évidemment ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.

- BEN RAMASSE ! ALORS, HEIN ? INCAPABLE !

L'elfe se confond aussitôt en excuses.

- Et maintenant va me nettoyer mes chaussons ! Et t'as intérêt à ce qu'il y ait pas de traces, compris !

- Oui jeune maître, oui oui, Toupi a compris, Toupi fera du bon travail pour satisfa-

- Oui c'est ça, la ferme. Casse-toi avec ton torchon.

L'elfe glapit.

- ET QUE JE TE REPRENNE PLUS A PARESSER ! SINON JE TE METS DANS LA MARMITE ET CE SOIR CE SERA ROTI D'ELFE !

- Oh ben non !

J'en ai déjà mangé hier midi !

* * *

- C'est une blague ? J'entends plus tard Evan taper de nouveau scandale.

Mais cette fois-ci à la taverne où il a réussi à me traîner.

Alors que je suis quand même censé être de service de nuit... Et que j'ai même pas de quoi me payer une limo...

Oui ben, hein, je fais ce que je peux avec les sous qui me restent.

Mais tel que je me connais, je passerai encore la soirée à vider les verres d'Augutus quand il regardera ailleurs.

- Non non, c'est moi la nouvelle propriétaire, babille l'autre que j'identifie comme étant Carrie Flint.

Si je me souviens bien, elle était trois années en dessous de moi, et c'était une vraie emmerdeuse.

Maintenant, paraît que c'est devenue la femme de Félix Greengrass.

- Mais non, tu me fais forcément une blague. Qui serait assez fou pour t'autoriser à vendre de l'alcool ? Et est-ce que t'as même une licence ?!

- Je vois pas où est le problème, lui rétorque Flint en ignorant sa question. On autorise bien Moonheart à vendre des potions à l'autre bout de la rue.

Et Moonheart, autre folle de Poudlard, celle-là aussi.

Je me souviens, quand je passais mes ASPICS, elle devait passer ses BUSES- et cette courge, je sais pas comment elle s'y était prise mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de se tromper de jour, de se tromper d'épreuve, et de se foutre à la table devant moi, et personne n'avait rien remarqué !

Résultat au bout d'une heure et comme elle était pas bien intelligente, elle a pas arrêté de faire du bruit et de mâchonner des chocogrenouilles tout en me lançant de tant à autres des regards vicieux pendant que je galérais sur ma copie. J'arrivais même pas à me concentrer avec tout ce bruit qu'elle faisait. Et elle avait du chocolat plein les dents en plus !

C'était immonde- j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui jeter un bon récurvite !

Et à la fin de l'épreuve, qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de faire ?

De faire bouger ma table en y cognant sa chaise !

Mon pot d'encre s'est vidé sur ma copie, elle ressemblait plus à rien, ça coulait de partout, c'était illisible - on se serait même pas torché avec tellement c'était moche ! Et encore, ç'aurait pû être rattrapable, si seulement j'avais pas eu d'encre plein les doigts.

Et vous savez dans quel état me met une tâche !

Du coup j'étais tellement stressé ce jour là que j'en ai fait une crise de tétanie. On m'a emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie et j'ai dû repasser aux rattrapages.

Je peux vous dire que depuis la Moonheart je la calcule même plus !

- Mais parce qu'elle sait en faire ! J'entends grogner Evan.

- Ouais bah en attendant elle a toujours pas trouvé l'ingrédient miracle pour te rendre moins moche.

- Gniiii ! J'entends barbouiller Evan.

Qui se retient visiblement de se jeter par dessus le comptoir pour l'étrangler et ça visiblement Flint en a bien conscience.

Elle l'ignore en ricanant doucement et elle se tourne vers moi.

- Tu pars ou tu consommes ?

Je réfléchis en regardant les prix.

- Un jus de groseille, je finis par dire.

C'est ce qu'il y a de moins cher.

Elle me lance un regard goguenard, le regard qui semble clairement dire "pédé ahahaha" puis m'apporte mon verre pendant qu'Evan à côté est bien décidé à bouder dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je fais cependant en analysant le contenu.

- De quoi ?

- Le truc noir là ? ... Mais... Mais c'est une mouche !

- Ah ? Ah, ça arrive. Bon t'inquiètes ça donne un petit goût pas dégueu !

Je lui lance un regard horrifié en reposant son verre pendant qu'Evan se met à s'écrier des "Tu vois ! Tu vois !" triomphants, et je me casse sans attendre retrouver mes amis en délaissant les deux abrutis.

Enfin "amis". C'est une façon de parler.

Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de glorieux à considérer Augustus comme son ami. Tout au plus je peux le considérer comme un bouche trou.

Des fois, je me dis que je devrais faire passer des tests à mes connaissances.

Quelque chose comme une rédaction à faire, écrire en quelques lignes pourquoi on se sent digne de faire parti de mon entourage.

Quelque chose comme : « si je veux être ami avec Willbatt Wilkes, c'est non seulement parce qu'il est beau et plein de prestance, mais aussi parce que je suis un débile sans aucune estime de lui-même. Je n'ai pas d'amis et j'aime me sentir comme une sous-merde. Être sous l'autorité de quelqu'un qui m'est supérieur me permet de reprendre confiance en moi. Si je deviens l'ami de Willbatt Wilkes, je lui prêterais tout. Ma femme, mes enfants, mon chien, ma maison, tout pourvu qu'il m'adresse la parole et accepte de me garder une place dans sa vie palpitante et pleine de fantaisie qui me rappelle à quel point la mienne est nulle et pathétique. Quant à l'heure de ma mort, si jamais elle vient à venir, je veux que toute ma fortune lui soit légué et qu'on m'enterre avec son portrait dans les mains. Voilà. ».

Celui-là je peux vous dire qu'il aurait de suite toute mon attention !

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Je m'étonne en découvrant que deux de mes camarades ont une tête de girafe à la place de la normale.

Quelqu'un que je reconnais comme étant Antonin me fusille du regard.

- On a perdu à un truc.

Et tout en me disant ça il se lèche l'oreille.

Avant de s'arrêter net en découvrant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- A quoi ? Je demande donc.

- Une énigme. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Me questionne sans attendre la voix de Sirius Black.

Je me retourne en sursautant et louche du côté d'Evan. Trop occupé à continuer de s'engueuler avec Flint, il n'a toujours pas remarqué que son plus grand rival était là.

Et les trois autres, à savoir Antonin, Augustus et Potter, me regardent avec intérêt.

- Pourquoi pas, je fais donc.

- Attention, si tu perds, tu en subiras les conséquences.

- Pas grave, je m'emporte, vas-y déballe !

Je suis chaud là, je suis chaud !

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que j'ai l'air d'un Gryffondor à sauter sur les premiers défis venus.

C'est juste que je me sais suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le piège.

- Alors voilà... Tu es dans une chambre, sur le lit sont couchés deux chiens, quatre chats, une girafe, trois hippopotames. Alors combien de pieds y a t-il dans la chambre ? Si tu réponds faux, pendant trois jours tu vas devoir te trimbaler avec une tête de girafe.

- Pourquoi une tête de girafe en particulier ? Je l'interromps.

C'est vrai quoi, à y regarder j'ai autant le droit d'avoir une tête d'hippopotame que de girafe.

- Parce que le jeu est conçu de telle manière que. Voilà.

- Quel jeu ?

- Celui-là. Les Énigmes du docteur Schplouf. Ma petite cousine fait que d'y jouer en ce moment, ça vient de sortir, m'explique t-il en me désignant un paquet de cartes sur la table.

- Tu piques les jeux des fillettes de quatre ans, toi ?

- Faut bien, si je veux jouer avec des idiots dans ton genre.

- Pédo, va.

- Mangemort.

C'était une insulte ça ?

Je lui adresse un regard condescendant et il me répond pas un rictus mauvais.

- Bon, je me mets donc à compter en m'asseyant à côté des autres, je dois trouver le nombre de pieds, c'est ça ?

Alors alors...

Si on considère qu'il y a deux chiens, quatre chats, une girafe, trois hippopotames... Ça veut dire que déjà ça nous fait deux fois quatre, huit, plus quatre fois quatre, seize, seize et huit, vingt-quatre, une girafe ce qui nous fait quatre de plus, vingt-huit et enfin trois fois quatre, douze, ce qui nous fait quarante... Mais comme d'hab il y a toujours anguille sous roche dans ce genre de question, je dois sûrement prendre mes pieds à moi en compte...

Ça nous fait un total de-

- Quarante-six si on prend les pieds du lit en compte, j'affirme sûr de moi.

- Oh le nul, j'entends seulement commenter Potter.

Et je ne tarde pas à sentir mon cou s'allonger, mon visage se tasser et s'épaissir sur le nez, mes oreilles pointer et ma langue s'échapper tandis que les changements s'opèrent et que je me retrouve avec une tête de girafe.

- Comment ça ? Je m'énerve donc. Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai tout bien compté !

J'ai pris arithmancie à Poudlard.

Une vraie bête féroce !

…

Bon enfin surtout quand j'étais assis à côté de Rabastan.

Je copiais toujours sur lui et il arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards suspicieux et de faire barrage avec son bras.

- Oui mais t'es allé trop loin. Si t'avais bien fait gaffe, t'aurais constaté que les animaux n'ont pas des pieds mais des pattes ce qui réduit drastiquement les possibilités.

- Oui mais les girafes ont des pieds, c'est marqué dans le dictionnaire, ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer Augustus.

- Oui bah ça va hein ! On a déjà eu cette conversation Rockwood. Le jeu, c'est le jeu. Alors arrête de chipoter !

- Non on en a pas fini ! Je proteste. Enlève-moi ce truc. J'avais presque tout bon, c'est dégueulasse de jouer comme ça sur les mots !

Et on a pas honte de donner des énigmes pareil à des enfants de quatre ans ?

Ils savent même pas compter !

Tout juste si en arrivant à Poudlard ils savent correctement écrire leur nom...

Oui ben Lucius a raison quand il dit que certains sont des illettrés, et croyez bien que ça ne vaut pas que pour Crabbe et Goyle.

Mais bon. Sachant que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des précepteurs digne de ce nom en rentrant à Poudlard, y'a pas vraiment de quoi s'étonner.

Enfin. Je plains quand même les profs qui doivent se manger des rédactions à chier et tiquer tous les deux mots tellement les élèves sont nuls en orthographe. Et si je devais quand même bien reconnaître une qualité aux Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est qu'ils étaient souvent bien meilleurs que nous les Sang-Pur dans ce domaine.

Du coup sur la fin quand j'avais des devoirs à rendre et que McGo nous faisait perdre des points sur l'orthographe, je demandais à un petit Sang-de-Bourbe de corriger mes fautes.

Enfin, demander...

Encore une fois, c'est une façon de parler.

- Ah, mais quelle mauvaise foi, soupire Black en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon allez, magnanime, je te donne la possibilité de retirer l'enchantement. Mais pour cela, il va te falloir résoudre une autre énigme...

- Ça me va, donne qu'on en finisse !

J'ai toujours mon service à faire et si je soigne mes patients avec une tête de girafe, pas sûr que ça les aide à garder conscience.

- Alors voilà. Il est trois heures du matin, la sonnette te réveille : visite inattendue, tes parents ont envie de déjeuner.

- A trois heures ? Quelle idée ?!

- Tu as un pot de confiture de fraise, un pot de miel, un pot de nutella et un pot contenant du fromage. Quelle est le première chose que tu ouvres ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

- Attention réfléchi bien !

Réfléchir réfléchir... Il en a de bonne lui. Tout dépend de la saison et du régime alimentaire de mes parents ? Est-ce que je dois réfléchir en mode girafe ou en mode normal ? Genre, si j'étais une girafe, je préférais ouvrir quel pot ?

…

A moins que ce soit encore un coup fourré ! Avec cette histoire de sonnette m'étonnerait pas qu'il faille que j'ouvre ma porte, mais là encore trop facile...

Voyons, voyons, pensons comme si ça m'arrivait vraiment. Je dors, quelque chose me réveille. J'ouvre quoi ?

…

Mais c'est bien sûr !

- Ma gueule, pour leur dire de décamper !

- MES YEUX ! J'OUVRE MES YEUX ! S'écrit en même temps Antonin avec panache.

Et je regarde avec horreur sa tête à lui redevenir normal.

- ET BIM ! S'emballe de son côté Black en voyant ma gueule. Allez hop, cinq jours de plus à te coltiner ta tête de girafe !

- Quoi ?!

Mais non !

Je peux très bien ouvrir une porte les yeux fermés !

Je suis aveugle ! Je suis aveugle !

- Profite bien, héhéhé ! Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je vais aller girafiser le reste de la taverne. On se retrouve une autre fois !

Mais en se barrant, il a le malheur de rentrer dans Evan qui se ramenait enfin avec une bouteille de vodka-citrouille dans les mains, et le temps semble s'arrêter tandis que les deux se regardent en chien de faïence.

Puis.

- Tiens, Rosier ! Salut, comment va ton ex ?

- ...

- Ah non, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que je l'ai vu ce matin, après me l'être tapé !

Mais il ne fait pas son malin longtemps.

- Et toi, comment va ton frère ? Lui demande en effet Evan après avoir carré la mâchoire.

- ...

- Ah, c'est vrai qu'il est mort ! Ahaha, autant pour moi.

Il y a un silence.

Puis (de nouveau) :

- ENFOIRÉ !

* * *

- Ah ! Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez je vous dis !

- TIENS ! PREND CA, SALE CON !

- BON SANG DE BOIS VOUS COMPRENEZ QUAND ON VOUS PARLE ? ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! SI LES AURORS DÉBARQUENT, ILS VONT ME GRILLER !

Flint continue de vitupérer dans mon dos et je la regarde vite fait finir par pleurnicher derrière son comptoir.

- Oui ! J'avoue tout ! J'avoue tout ! Elle balance à personne en particulier. J'ai pas eu ma licence ! Je sais même pas faire du ponch ! Je suis une incapable !

Mais ses cris finissent bien vite par se faire recouvrir par le vacarme ambiant des chaises qui s'en vont s'écraser sur les murs et des sortilèges qui explosent dans tous les sens.

- QUI VEUT QUE JE LUI COLLE MON COCTAIL DANS L'ANUS ?

Oui parce qu'une soirée au bar sans bagarre, c'est pas une soirée normale.

- T'EN REDEMANDES FACE DE BOTRUC ?

En même temps, c'est la faute de Flint ! Si elle avait pas acheté ce bar sur un coup de tête, elle saurait qu'il faut jamais mélanger Serpentard et Gryffondor dans la même pièce, et surtout en présence d'alcool. Et oui, hein, fallait pas accepter n'importe qui !

Parce que du coup, c'est plus fort que nous, quand on se retrouve à picoler dans le même bar que des vieux Gryffondors : ça commence par des phrases mal placées sur la maison de chacun, du genre « Les Griffons sont des têtes de con» et « les Serpentards sont tous des toquards », et ça dérive sur des tolés générales qui se terminent une fois la brigade de police magique débarquée pour nous envoyer dégriser au trou.

Bon, là dans le cas suivant, c'est un peu le même principe.

Il ne faut jamais, mais alors jamais foutre Black en présence d'Evan.

Sinon ça termine vite avec l'un qui se prend le pif de l'autre dans la figure.

- Furonculus ! Quelqu'un me crie.

J'évite le sort mais en le faisant, je calcule mal la hauteur et je me prends le lustre dans la figure.

Bah oui tout de suite quand on a un cou de girafe, on a pas le même rapport au plafond.

- Ahah ! Se marre Potter pas loin.

Avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer sauvagement par Augustus qui lui saute sur le dos et essaye de lui mordre la nuque. Mais le bigleu a vite fait de reprendre le dessus et il l'envoie bouler dans un mur à coup de stupefix.

Bon et encore de l'autre côté de la pièce, 'semble qu'il y ait un combat de recrues entre celles des Aurors et les nôtres.

Enfin, combat...

J'entends un Auror faire à ma recrue, en pointant un doigt dans notre direction :

"Tu les connais ?"

Et Victor qui se dépêche de secouer la tête dans tous les sens en faisant :

"Ah non, ah non !"

Traître !

Alors que je m'occupe si bien de lui !

Et bien évidemment, comme prévu, on a fini la nuit au poste.

Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne lancinant, le dos et les épaules courbaturés, et toujours cette sale gueule de girafe sur les épaules.

- Dans la famille Poufsouffle, je demande le père ! J'entendais la voix Potter babiller joyeusement.

Je me suis relevé lentement.

Evan m'adressait un regard ennuyé, adossé contre les barreaux de notre cellule. Dans celle d'en face, il y avait Black et Potter, jouant aux cartes avec un clodo et assis en tailleur sur le sol.

Ces péquenauds ils ont même pas voulu jouer avec nous et on a dû s'emmerder pendant des heures à attendre que la mère d'Evan vienne nous payer la caution.

* * *

- Quel âge vous avez, hein ? Nous assène la mère Rosier en nous donnant à chacun un coup de canne à l'arrière du crâne.

Et voilà qu'elle essaye de nous faire la morale comme à son habitude.

Enfin morale. On est pas bête non plus.

Plus y'a de Gryffondor qui terminent à l'hospice et plus elle trouve ça jouissif.

- Quitte à donner des leçons à la raclure vous auriez au moins pu le faire avec discrétion...

Evan ne prend pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à fantasmer sur sa clope.

A peine sommes-nous sortis de la cellule et avons retrouvés nos effets personnels qu'il était déjà là, à accélérer le pas comme s'il avait le feu au cul, le regard halluciné de celui qui pense très fort « Faut que je fume, faut que je fume, faut que je fume ». Parce qu'il avait pas fumé depuis six heures.

Il faisait peur à voir.

- On ne vous apprend donc rien d'utile chez...

Elle baisse d'un ton, épie autour d'elle d'un air soupçonneux, et pour les rares âmes présentes, leur envoie un regard méprisant qui les fait se liquéfier sur place et déguerpir d'un pas pressant.

- ... Les mangemorts ?

Alors que bon, s'ils savaient que la mère Rosier a les mêmes problèmes que tout le monde, qu'elle a les pieds qui puent et qu'elle se parle à elle-même quand elle se retrouve seule dans une pièce, ils ne réagiraient pas comme ça je peux vous le dire.

Une fois, à l'hôpital, j'ai dû inspecter ses varices.

J'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

Elle, elle croyait me faire une faveur.

Et depuis chaque fois que je viens à leur manoir il faut toujours qu'à un moment ou l'autre elle me parle de ses verrues vaginales !

Mais je suis pas dermato moi !

Merde !

- Croyez-moi mère, nos réunions sont tout à fait fructueuses.

- Elles le seraient d'autant plus si tu cessais d'être entiché de la fille Meadows, grommelle sa mère.

- Ah non maintenant il est sur Monique, je réponds à sa place d'une voix guillerette.

- Mais ta gueule ! Il me fait en m'écrasant le pied.

Alors que bon, tout le monde le dit, tout le monde l'a vu : il passe son temps à s'engueuler avec sa recrue et croyez bien que je sais reconnaître une tension sexuelle quand j'en vois une.

Evan accélère le pas et derrière sa mère se met aussitôt à me harceler pour me demander :

- Monique ? Mais c'est qui Monique ? Une Sang-Pure j'espère ?

* * *

- Vous savez quelle heure il est ? M'interroge plus tard mon chef en me tombant dessus.

- Euh... quinze heures, chef ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ?

- Un grand soleil, chef.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que le jour se lève, chef.

- ALORS POURQUOI VOUS ARRIVEZ A CETTE HEURE-CI QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ CENSÉ ÊTRE DE GARDE CETTE NUIT ?!

Son cri me hérisse les poils et heureusement qu'avec mon cou de girafe je le domine parce que sinon je me prendrais ses postillons dans la figure.

Peut pas faire des efforts et parler calmement, comme tout le monde ?

Je trouve qu'il a vite tendance à s'énerver, celui-là. Un inconvénient quand on exerce un métier comme le sien. Les gens ont besoin de se sentir pris en charge, d'être rassurés.

Pas agressé.

La colère est synonyme de stress – et ce n'est jamais bon signe de se faire opérer par quelqu'un de stressé. Qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas vous enfoncer par erreur son aiguille dans l'œil ? Rater son anesthésie et vous charchuter pendant que vous êtes toujours conscient ? Inverser vos médocs avec une potion contre les troubles de l'érection ?

Ben rigolez pas, une fois je suis allé consulter pour de la varicelle, je suis ressorti : j'ai bandé comme un âne pendant trois jours entier !

Et ma mère elle était super mal à l'aise...

Surtout quand je bandais en m'adressant à l'elfe.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

- Le magicobus était en retard, j'invente.

- Le magicobus ? Et vous ne pouviez pas transplaner, prendre la cheminée, comme tout le monde ?

- Euh... C'est que mon tonton est mort la semaine dernière dans un accident de cheminette et depuis je suis un peu perturbé.

- C'est ça.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Oui ben me prenez pas pour un imbécile trop longtemps sinon je vous mets dans un zoo et eux au moins ils sauront quoi faire de vous.

- ...

- Bon allez, virez de là et allez en consultation. Et faites quelque chose avec votre tête, vous allez pas non plus vous promener comme ça toute la vie !

- Oui, chef.

Il file en boitillant et je reste quelques secondes à soupirer avant de me trimbaler jusqu'à la salle des urgences.

Là-bas, on me charge de m'occuper d'une petite fille qui n'a rien de trouver de mieux à faire que d'avaler une fée. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui arrive ensuite !

Je retire un nimbus du vagin d'une vieille.

Comme quoi, y'en a qui s'ennuie dans leur vie et qui ressentent pas assez de sensations fortes...

Et j'ai envie de dire, moi aussi, à une époque, j'ai cédé à la tentation de certaines pratiques, moi aussi – car la vie est faite d'expériences - mais je ne suis jamais tombé si bas !

Bon, après... Quand je serai plus âgé, peut-être que je songerais à des reconversions sexuelles – un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre... mais en attendant...

Je suis trop beau pour baiser des morceaux de brindilles.

- Sans rire, je marmonne vingt minutes plus tard, en ôtant mes gants et en reposant ma baguette, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous essayer à ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas, elle me répond d'un air buté. Je faisais le ménage.

Avec un balais de Quidditch ?

- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire qu'il est rentré là par inadvertance ?

- C'est ça.

Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle vouloir conserver sa dignité coûte que coûte !

- Vous savez, je lui conseille donc après qu'elle ait remis en place sa robe, toute gênée, si vous souffrez de votre manque de partenaires sexuels, le mieux serait peut-être d'aller à l'encontre des gens, au lieu de rester chez vous à faire des choses inappropriées.

Encore que dans le genre inapproprié, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une fille qui se masturbait avec un balais- mais elle elle le faisait en faisant des tractions avec les barres de sa douche. Résultat un jour, tout lui est tombé dessus, elle s'est empalée comme une vieille merde, bon ben, forcément : on l'a retrouvée gisant morte dans sa baignoire, son manche à balais enfoncé dans la vulve.

Un peu comme un bâtonnet de glace quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- Et bien, à votre âge on peut encore faire de belles rencontres...

Je me tais soudain en ayant une idée.

- Les hommes, vous les préférez chevelus ou alors ça vous va s'ils sont chauves ?

Qui sait, si y'a moyen d'arranger un rencard, on pourra peut-être convaincre le maître de porter une perruque.

Il a l'air triste en ce moment et ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'arrêter la branlette et de se trouver quelqu'un.


	5. Chacun ses problèmes

Bon, se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais ça va venir ! Le temps de poser les bases.

Mais dans tous les cas merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs, vous me motivez à poster la suite !

**Eejil** : c'est cool de voir que tu nous as connues Eve et moi grâce aux fics de Mak(ouille) vu qu'à l'origine nos premiers écrits c'était des fics de sa fic Ginger la Legende... je ne sais pas si je suis très claire... Mais bref on s'en fout ! Tout ça pour dire qu'on adore Mak aussi. Et que merci pour tes encouragements !

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

- Mais ! Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Mais non !

Je viens de me décider à rentrer chez moi.

Oui parce que j'allais pas squatter chez Evan toute ma vie non plus, hein.

Il passe son temps à me faire des sales coups comme éjaculer dans mon shampoing ou mettre des œufs pourris dans mes draps et hier encore il a fait exprès de dérégler mon réveil pour que je me réveille cinq heures en avance. Et moi évidemment j'étais persuadé d'être en retard pour le travail. Je suis arrivé, j'avais ma robe à l'envers, mes cheveux en pics sur la tête, j'avais gardé mes pantoufles et je m'étais mis du dentifrice sur le menton.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

Enfin si. Enfin non.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que y'en a marre de vivre chez les autres et après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour retrouver ma voleuse, je commence à perdre patience et à me dire qu'il vaut mieux laisser tomber.

Pourtant j'ai tout essayé, hein. Tout !

J'ai même fait une nuit blanche et séché le travail pour voir si elle se repointait pas sur le Chemin de Traverse que je puisse lui sauter dessus et lui faire sa fête. Je faisais semblant de faire la manche assis contre un mur et emmitouflé dans un plaid, il faisait froid et il y avait des fourmis qui me remontaient sur les jambes.

Bon la journée n'aura pas été perdue car j'ai quand même réussi à récolter quelques sous venant des passants.

Mais pour le reste, rien, nada, personne en vue !

Ohh et inutile de demander de l'aide à la Brigade de Police Magique.

Moins je me compromets avec eux et mieux je me porterais.

Même si j'avoue que j'ai failli craquer et vraiment faire une déposition.

Avant de me dire que si jamais ils venaient à retrouver mon malfrat, ils finiraient inévitablement par l'interroger. Et qui dit interrogatoire dit aveux susceptibles, et qui dit aveux dit "C'est un mangemort !" et alors là autant dire que je me condamne moi-même.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire que oui, je me décide à rentrer chez moi et là qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Rien.

Rien !

On dirait que j'ai déménagé, toutes les pièces sont vides, y'a plus un seul meuble, même pas de quoi s'asseoir pour accuser le choc... ET VOILA PENDANT QUE J'ÉTAIS AILLEURS ELLE M'A CAMBRIOLE !

Ça commence à bien faire !

Mes sous, mes clés...

Bientôt elle va me voler quoi cette tarée ?

Mon cœur ? Mes reins ?!

Mais qu'elle aille donc vendre mes organes tant qu'elle y est !

Qu'elle me coupe la bite et qu'elle la recoud sur un transsexuel !

- Euh...

Celui qui m'avait ouvert la porte me tape sur l'épaule, et je me tourne vers lui, le visage hargneux.

Déjà qu'il me coûte cher juste pour ouvrir une satanée porte mais si y'a rien derrière au final je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt de l'avoir payé autant.

Oui oui, parce que c'est pas donné un briseur de portes.

On entre pas dans une habitation sorcière comme on rentre dans un moulin. Y'a plein de sortilèges de verrouillage à déjouer et ça prend trois plombes à débloquer la serrure. Donc à moins d'avoir la clef pour rentrer, on est obligé de faire appel à un professionnel.

Bon sinon on peut aussi tout défoncer à coup de bélier ou péter un mur pour rentrer mais si c'est pour payer ensuite les réparations autant appeler directement un briseur de porte.

Je suis radin mais pas fou.

- Y'avait ça dans votre boîte aux lettres, il m'explique en me tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Je le lui arrache presque des mains et le déplie prestement.

"Bonjour mon petit Willy !"

Bon, déjà ça commence mal.

D'où elle m'appelle par mon prénom, elle ? Est-ce qu'on aurait élevé nos hippogriffes ensemble ?

"Oui, comme tu peux le voir, je connais maintenant ton nom."

Effectivement ça ne joue pas en ma faveur.

Ni en la sienne d'ailleurs.

Avec la chance que j'ai, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Me balancer ?

Bon à la rigueur, ça ne presse pas non plus.

Elle n'a pas de preuves. Elle m'a juste vu avec une cagoule sur la tête. N'importe qui peut se promener avec une cagoule que je sache. Les journées sont fraîches et on est pas à l'abri d'un coup de froid.

Et on ne va quand même pas accorder du crédit à une voleuse, si ?!

"J'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile de trouver ta maison"

Parlons-en de ça, comment elle a fait ?

Elle m'a suivi ? Mon entourage est de mèche ?!

"... mais quand je l'ai vue si pleine, tu comprendras que j'ai pas pu résister."

Et pourquoi, hein ?! Pourquoi ?

En plus de pas avoir de frics, elle a pas de maison, hein, c'est ça ?

Elle vit dans un carton ?!

Mais qu'elle aille faire son marché chez sa grand-mère au lieu de m'emmerder !

Je suis mangemort, pas brocanteur !

"Si tu cherches ton mobilier, y'en a une partie chez le grossiste."

Ben tiens ! Merci de prévenir !

"si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me suis pas laissée faire et j'ai tout négocier à de très bons prix !"

Ah oui, ça me rassure, y'a pas à dire.

"Maintenant, pour en revenir au cœur du problème : je te conseille de me laisser tranquille et de ne pas chercher à me retrouver."

Ahah, elle peut courir oui !

"Après tout, je sais maintenant des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas afficher partout. A moins que tu ne veuilles une cellule à Azkaban. Et je peux te le confirmer, elles ne sont pas très accueillantes."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? Elle y est allée ?

Elle est dangereuse ?

"mais, magnanime, et comme je n'aime pas trop les Aurors non plus,"

C'est ce que je dis, elle est dangereuse !

Elle a peut-être tué des gens ?

...

Pire, elle les a mangés !

"je propose que nous en restions à ce petit arrangement. Tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien, et voilà, tout le monde est content."

Oui enfin tout le monde...

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez foutre dans une maison vide, vous ?

"Pour le reste, déprime pas trop, relativise : une maison vide, ça peut toujours se remplir !"

Elle lit dans mes pensées en plus !

"A bon entendeur. Salut !"

...

Ah ! Mais quelle... ! Mais quelle... !

Mérou, va !

Je déchiquette son parchemin en morceau.

...

M'arrête pour en ramasser les morceaux et les rassembler en tas sur le sol avant de les brûler.

...

Et quand je réussis enfin à retrouver mon calme, j'aperçois mon Auror me regarder d'un air narquois depuis les poubelles de l'autre côté de la rue. Il tremble en s'apercevant que je l'ai remarqué et fait mine d'être occupé ailleurs, mais je m'empresse d'aller à son encontre et de pointer un doigt accusateur sur lui :

- Et vous, vous avez rien vu ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous marrer ? Vous auriez pu prévenir que quelqu'un me cambriolait ! Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose !

- Moi pas comprendre quoi vous dire ! Moi...

Il continue de faire genre qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle alors que bon.

Ça fait des mois qu'il campe devant chez moi à côté des poubelles. Chaque fois que j'ouvre mes volets, il est là, lui ou un autre, à me fixer.

Bon, à un moment j'aurais pu me dire : peut-être qu'ils en veulent à ma vie ? On sait ce que c'est, un pauvre ! Toujours obsédé par l'appât du gain et on en a connu des honnêtes gens qui se faisaient agresser dans les ruelles et finissaient les poches vides.

Mais bon en général c'est plutôt moi qui cherche du mal aux gens alors je reste persuadé que ce sont des Aurors en planque. Qui me surveillent au cas où je me pointerai un jour sur le palier de ma porte, ma cagoule sur la tête et prêt à faire mon coming out.

Oui, ils ont de l'espoir.

Mon regard tombe sur le carton qui lui sert de maison et je m'interromps.

- C'est moi ou c'est ma couette que vous avez ?

Il garde silence.

Je plisse les yeux.

- Oui alors pour ma défense, j'avais froid et elle me l'a vendue à un très bon prix ! Il me répond très rapidement en oubliant son accent.

- Comment ça vendue ?

PARCE QU'ELLE A FAIT UN VIDE GRENIER AVEC MES AFFAIRES EN PLUS ?!

- Rendez-la moi sale vautour !

- Ah non, c'est acheté, c'est acheté, hein.

Je reste un moment à le fixer les narines fumantes.

Puis sans mot dire, je me jette sur ma couette, m'emmitoufle dedans et cours...

Non en fait je fais quelques pas avant de m'apercevoir qu'il a aussi racheter mon bocal à poissons rouges alors je fais demi-tour pour le récupérer - et là, oui, je cours jusqu'à chez moi m'enfermer derrière ma porte.

Car ils ne l'auront jamais !

- Jamais ! Je m'énerve en serrant les pans de ma couette contre moi.

...

Oh et puis elle est est toute sale et elle pue maintenant !

Va falloir faire une bonne lessive ! que je pense tout en reniflant ma couette et en allant pour ouvrir la porte de ma buanderie.

Bon et évidemment c'est quand je suis dans la pièce que je me rappelle que j'ai plus rien et même pas de quoi la nettoyer.

Va voir ce qu'elle va voir la morue !

Bientôt, c'est moi qui viendrait la dépouiller de tout ce qu'elle a.

Son cul, sa bouffe, son argent, sa maison. Même sa vie.

Je vais tout faire cramer, jusqu'aux derniers rideaux.

La prendre de force dans sa douche et me faire des tartines avec son sang.

…

Oui bon peut-être que je n'irais pas jusque là.

Je fais attention à ma ligne.

* * *

- Attention, gros thon sur ta droite, me souffle Evan.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête et j'aperçois rapidement Bellatrix me lancer des regards haineux.

- Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas.

J'ai raté son anniversaire ? Je lui ai foutu la porte dans la tronche ?

Pour un coup que j'arrive en avance elle pourrait faire l'effort de me féliciter !

Ou même, je ne sais pas, moi !

S'enquérir de ma vie.

Prendre de mes nouvelles.

Moi je l'écoute bien déverser des horreurs sur son mari.

- Non, pas elle. Derrière. Près de la fenêtre.

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi, je marmonne en apercevant plus loin Alecto en train de me lancer des regards langoureux.

Bella c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante mais au moins elle est baisable. Alors qu'Alecto. Bon.

Y'a bien que quand je me retrouve avec sa gueule en face de la mienne que je pense à remettre en cause mes principes de Sang-Pur.

Parce que si notre sang est tellement parfait – comment expliquez-vous qu'elle soit aussi moche quand d'autres, au sang plus impur, sont carrément bonnes ?

Non parce que si pour être un parfait Sang-Pur faut prendre dans le bas du panier et se taper des horreurs tout le reste de notre vie alors sans moi !

J'ai quand même un peu de bon sens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est dégueulasse, je commente avec un sourire crispé.

Et je peux voir, à ses yeux qui se plissent, qu'elle essaye désespérément de lire sur mes lèvres pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Son visage s'illumine – et ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'elle ait compris quelque chose du genre « Quelle bombasse ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel en la voyant agiter un bras dans ma direction. Comme si elle voulait me causer et que j'aille m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je fais mine de rien comprendre en lui souriant connement et je jette donc mon dévolu sur la première chaise libre qui vient.

A savoir celle à côté de Rodolphus.

- Hé, tu connais la blague de la chaise ? Me demande t-il d'ailleurs sans s'attarder à me faire la bise.

C'est que des fois, on se la fait.

Bon quand on a du courage.

C'est qu'un tour de table c'est long, et si je me mets à faire la bise, après il faut que je la fasse à tout le monde sinon ça fait des jaloux.

Et hors de question que je la fasse à Alecto !

Elle serait capable de tourner la tête au dernier moment cette perverse !

Je le sais- déjà au nouvel an elle a essayé de m'avoir comme ça !

Je peux vous dire que depuis, j'évite de me saouler la gueule en sa présence.

- Elle est pliante ? Je tente, bon joueur.

- Non, elle s'est cassée ! Ahahaha ! Il se marre tandis que je m'affale par terre après qu'il ait tiré ma chaise en arrière au moment où j'allais m'asseoir.

Et voilà, ils sont tous là à se bidonner tandis que je me relève, le regard noir, tout en tirant la gueule et en époussetant ma robe.

Salauds.

Je mets un moment avant d'oser me rasseoir, cette fois-ci plus prudent.

Alecto a l'air déçu de voir que je ne la rejoins pas.

Je vois qu'elle s'apprête à lancer la conversation depuis son côté de la table alors je m'empresse de faire mine d'écouter celle d'à côté.

Qui est tout aussi inintéressante qu'elle d'ailleurs.

- ... j'ai reçu ma feuille d'impôt l'autre jour, babille Yaxley. Une véritable horreur.

- Tu m'étonnes. Depuis qu'on a Bagnold au pouvoir, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que les Sang-Pur à se faire taxer !

- Une vraie morsure à la bite ! Gémit Yaxley.

- Ah ? Quelqu'un veut une mort subite ? Comprend Avery depuis les cuisines.

- Non merci !

- Personnellement je songe à déménager à Tokyo.

- Ces bouffeurs de riz ? S'horrifie Travers.

- Ben, il paraît que chez eux on a beaucoup moins de Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Peut-être parce qu'ils les mangent ? Je propose en m'incrustant.

Ils hochent la tête l'air de songer à la question.

- Moi mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand mère avait une excellente recette de comment mijoter du moldu, déclare alors le vieux Nott.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs quand j'étais petit à la maison et que les temps étaient durs c'était souvent langues de Sang-de-Bourbe sur son lit d'haricots. C'était bon et en plus ça faisait des économies !

- Oui enfin c'est un peu du cannibalisme tout ça...

- Penses-tu, c'est comme manger du cochon.

- Comme quoi, ces moldus, c'est bien des animaux ! Termine Amycus.

* * *

- Le maître va s'absenter quelques jours...

- Ah ? Où ça ?

- Il est malade ?

C'est que l'hiver approche et tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il soit, on est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne gastro-entérite.

- Non, je sais ! Il part en vacances ?

- Non en mission.

- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit mais en attendant où sont les preuves ?

- Quelles pr-

- C'est vrai, je m'énerve, si ça se trouve en ce moment même il est en train de se la couler douce et de faire... euh... du pédalo dans l'étang... ou alors... une promenade en poney...

Il y a des murmures et la voix de Bella ne tarde pas à se laisser engloutir par le brouhaha.

- C'est dingue ça, quand on est chef on peut vraiment tout se permettre-

- Moi aussi je veux faire du poney ! Se plaint Augustus.

- ... Mais alors nous, est-ce qu'on a le droit de prendre des vacances parfois ? Non ! Jamais ! Aucun répit !

- Il aurait pu nous inviter !

- Oui, à la place faut toujours qu'il y ait une réunion à faire par-ci, une mission à faire par-là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, le maître, qu'on a que ça à faire ?!

- Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient...

- Oui bah je veux bien m'engager mais fallait prévenir, quand même, qu'en m'engageant j'aurais plus le temps de faire ma lessive et mes courses !

Parce que forcément, quand on a pas de travail à temps plein et qu'on dirige sa petite société, on a pas grand chose d'autres à faire que de donner des directives et de faire faire le sale boulot à ses subalternes, mais moi ?

J'ai pas d'elfes ni de Bellatrix à mes pieds pour nettoyer le parterre quand je le foule de mes pieds, il faut que je me débrouille tout seul ! Et croyez bien que c'est pas évident quand on passe sa vie à jongler entre les missions et l'hôpital. D'autant que je ne peux pas m'endormir sachant que la vaisselle n'est pas faite ou qu'il y a des traces de calcaire dans ma baignoire, c'est comme ça, faut que je nettoie tout sinon je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit et je reste tétanisé sur mon matelas à me dire que les microbes sont partout et que je vais tomber malade.

Bon, je ne suis pas maniaque hein.

Je prends mes précautions.

- Vous pensez qu'il est parti à la plage ?

- En mission, je vous ai dit, en mission !

- Non, à mon avis, c'est pas son truc. Vous l'imaginez, vous, les doigts de pied en éventail sur le sable, en train de siroter une sangria dans son transat ?

- On s'en fiche, arrêtez de m'interrompre !

- Ben pourquoi pas. Faut arrêter avec les préjugés, hein. C'est pas parce que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il fait forcément des trucs ténébreux. D'ailleurs... un bon bain de Soleil... moi je suis d'avis que ça lui ferait pas de mal, il reprendrait des couleurs.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu pâlot.

- Ah, moi j'aurais dit verdâtre.

- Non ça c'est l'éclairage.

- Ahhh ! Mais arrêtez de parler du maître comme ça !

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il a emmené un petit parasol pour se protéger des UV.

- Les zuvés ? C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est rien ! Taisez-vous ! Chut !

- C'est ce qui te fait bronzer. Mais à haute dose ça peut jouer un rôle dans la photocarcinogénèse cutanée.

- De quoi ?

- Ma parole, mais vous vous en fichez vraiment de ce que je dis ?

- Ce qui te donne des mélanomes ou des hyperplasies épidermiques, j'explique agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es con ou bien ?

- Ah, ça va hein ! Rouspète Mulciber. Appelle un chat un chat. On a pas tous fait des études de médicomagie.

- Oui et heureusement, sinon bonjour le niveau.

- J'ai des boutons sur la chatte ! J'aime lécher mes orteils ! ... Non sérieusement je peux dire ce que je veux et vous ne m'entendrez pas ?!

- T'insinues que je suis con ?

- Non, tu viens de le faire toi-même.

Il se lève subitement de sa chaise, les manches retroussées et prêt à en découdre, mais soudain une chaise vole à travers la salle et bientôt c'est tout le monde qui se met à couvert sous la table, les yeux exorbités tandis que Bellatrix s'excite toute seule dans son coin avec de grands moulinets de bras.

- FERMEZ-LA ! FERMEZ-LA ! Y'EN A MARRE A LA FIN, ON PEUT PAS EN PLACER UNE !

Personne ne pipe mots tandis qu'elle continue de brailler des insanités, le visage rouge, avant de finalement respirer un grand coup et de s'asseoir comme si de rien sur sa chaise.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je disais...

- Le maître qui part en mission ? Demande la voix tremblante d'Augustus sous la table.

Tout le monde regagne peu à peu sa place mais lui reste fermement agrippé à son pied de table comme un panda à son bambou.

- Ah, oui. Bien. Donc, là où je voulais en venir... si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de me laisser continuer, c'est que pour l'occasion, c'est moi qui serai tenue de maintenir l'ordre ici en attendant son retour...

Ben on voit que ça commence bien.

- En gros t'es le Seigneur des Ténèbres par intérim, c'est ça ?

- Voilà.

- Comme d'habitude quoi, soupire quelqu'un.

- Moi je comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas Lucius qui occupe le rôle.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi c'est pas moi ? S'indigne le concerné en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Et voilà, ça va recommencer !

Cette petite gueguerre, là, pour savoir qui des deux est le plus apte à seconder le maître...

Heureusement qu'on est pas tous comme ça parce que sinon bonjour l'ambiance.

- La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi c'est pas toi mais plutôt, pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi, corrige Bellatrix.

- Ben t'es une femme. C'est toujours le bordel quand la femme est au pouvoir, commente Amycus.

- Oh, moi j'aime bien les bordels, s'incruste Evan.

Mais tout le monde l'ignore.

- Moi je dis qu'on devrait être chef chacun notre tour.

- Ou alors pas de chefs du tout.

- Sinon, ce que je dis, c'est qu'on devrait faire un vote à main levée pour savoir qui sera le chef.

- Oh, bonne idée !

- Mais non ! Hors de question ! S'énerve l'autre mégère.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de pas être élue ?

- Le maître m'a désignée, vous n'avez pas à discuter ses décisions.

- Mais qui nous dit que tu t'es pas autoproclamée ?

- C'est vrai ça, ce serait bien ton genre.

- Sale dictatrice.

Plein de hochements de tête tandis que Bellatrix ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Mais- mais-

- Bon alors ? Je la coupe. Qui veut être chef ? Et Rogue, pas la peine de lever la main, personne votera pour toi, je crois bon de lui prévenir en croisant son regard.

Résultat, Rogue boude et un peu tout le monde lève la main de façon anarchique.

Non mais c'est qu'il faut pas lui donner de faux espoirs, quoi, moi je fais ça pour lui.

- Crabbe, Goyle, j'entends Malfoy éructer. Qu'est-ce que vous vous faites avec vos mains levées ?

- Ben...

- C'est pour vous gratter le nez, j'espère ?

- Euh...

Malfoy plisse les yeux et les deux autres ne tardent pas à baisser la main comme s'ils venaient de se rappeler d'où était leur place. Pas loin, les autres sont en train de s'exciter sur ce qui ferait le meilleur programme d'élection.

- Si vous votez pour moi, je vous paye un coup au bar et fini les réunions ! J'entends chantonner Evan.

- Et moi ma première prérogative en tant que chef sera d'instaurer une journée du thé !

Bon, ça... C'était Augustus.

- ... Oui car j'ai remarqué que souvent tout le monde est un peu tendu et je me disais que, comme ça, éventuellement, une petite journée à boire du thé tous ensemble, ça ne ferait de mal à personne, si ?

- Ah ben puisque c'est ça, moi j'instaurerai une journée gâteau, prévient Avery. Non comme ça on fera des petites pâtisseries et tout, vous verrez c'est rigolo.

- Oui et vous voulez pas faire une chaîne de massages aussi tant qu'on y est ? Demande Bellatrix.

- Ben tiens, maintenant que t'en parles, commence le vieux Nott. C'est vrai que j'ai la nuque raide en ce moment-

- Et pas que la nuque d'ailleurs, commente Evan.

Avant de se faire éclater la gueule par la main de Bella qui le prend par les cheveux et le plaque ferme sur la table.

- La ferme ! LA FERME ! C'EST MOI LA CHEF, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! ALORS A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, LES MOTS D'ORDRE C'EST CALME, ET DISCIPLINE ! ET QUE J'EN ENTENDE PLUS UN RÂLER SINON JE LUI ENFONCE SA BAGUETTE DANS L'ANUS ET JE LUI JETTE DES DOLORIS JUSQU'À CE QUE ÇA LUI DÉCHIRE LES TROUS DE NEZ ! DONC MAINTENANT VOUS PRENEZ VOS ORDRES DE MISSION ET OUSTE !

Limite elle les roule en boule dans sa main et elle nous bombarde avec jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la pièce.

Au final, il n'y a que moi à rester.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, toi ? Elle commente d'ailleurs en me remarquant, le visage toujours rouge.

Ça doit être le stress.

La pression d'avoir des responsabilités.

Ça lui monte à la tête et elle se sent déjà plus.

- Tu devrais faire du yoga, je crois donc bon de lui conseiller en ignorant sa question. Tu sais, te détendre, faire du sport, t'allonger et simplement fermer les yeux en pensant à la caresse du Soleil sur ton visage délicat.

Ah mon petit Wilkes !

Si tu ne perces pas dans la médicomagie, essaye-toi dans le coaching !

- Regarde, je rajoute tandis qu'elle renifle.

Je remonte mes bras vers mon visage, les croise et porte chacune de mes mains à un de mes lobes d'oreilles.

Elle me fixe sans rien dire, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire crispée..

- C'est une technique pour faire redescendre le stress, je lui explique alors. Tu te pinces les oreilles, comme ça, tu vois, la main gauche pour l'oreille droite, la main droite pour l'oreille gauche, tu laisses tes bras se ramollir, et t'attends. T'attends que le stresse redescende. Vas-y, essaye ! Ça marche toujours ! Je lui fais avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Ça marche aussi avec les tétons, je tente pour la relancer.

Mais à en croire les maléfices qu'elle me jette après ça, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir essayer.

- Et à votre avis, le maître, il est plutôt slip ou short de bain ? J'entends se questionner les autres en sortant.

* * *

- Alors. Toujours décidé à rien nous dire ?

- Je propose qu'on lui chatouille les pieds avec une plume, fait Augustus à côté, apparemment fier de son idée.

- Non mais non.

- Ben pourquoi ?

Même le prisonnier roule les yeux devant un con pareil.

Pourquoi Bella me l'a collé en binôme pour les interrogatoires, ça on se le demande.

Sûrement pour faire le gentil mangemort pendant que je fais le mauvais.

Et tiens, c'est vraiment une question qu'on se pose souvent, ça, comment Augustus a fini mangemort.

Il a peur des enfants et il a peur des fantômes. Il met aussi un point d'honneur à respecter autrui quand il le peut.

Alors pour un type quand même censé être sans foi ni lois, c'est le comble.

Limite un jour je ne serais pas étonné de le voir déguster une pâtisserie avec l'ennemi.

- Parce que c'est une idée de merde !

Il a l'air vexé mais il ne commente pas.

C'est Augustus quoi.

On lui marcherait sur le pied qu'il n'oserait pas protester de peur de déranger.

- Pas bavard comme d'habitude, je fais finalement devant le silence de l'ennemi. Un jour on va finir par vous couper la langue vu que vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir une grande utilité.

- Va te faire foutre, me crache Caradoc.

Ou Kadoc, je ne sais plus.

J'ai déjà assez de mal à retenir le nom de ma recrue alors vous pensez bien que je vais pas m'amuser à retenir tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Alors, je repose la question... Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore mijote ? Hein ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

- Je dirai rien.

- Tu peux l'écrire si ça te permet d'avoir meilleure conscience.

Il renifle. Je lui colle un maléfice bien senti qui l'électrocute sur sa chaise.

- ALORS ? Je redemande. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Combien vous êtes ? Où est le QG ? RÉPONDS !

Nouveau maléfice.

Puis.

- Ahah. Ahahaha !

- Augustus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'avais pas de plumes alors je lui fais des guilis.

...

- Ahahahahahahahah ! Ohoho ! Arr-ahahaha- arrêtez- héhéhéhé !

...

Augustus continue et finalement à bout de nerf je lui fous un coup sur la tête.

- Aieuh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !

- Parce qu'on fait pas des chatouilles au prisonnier !

- Et bien on devrait !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que ! J'ai dit que non alors c'est non !

- Ah ! Bah oui, évidemment, j'aurais dû le savoir ! Monsieur a toujours raison !

- Comment ça ?

Depuis quand il répond, lui ?

- Oui, faut toujours t'écouter ! « J'ai une vie de merde » « on m'a volé mon argent » « j'ai plus de clés » « ma maison est vide » patati patata... « la société est pourri » ... Toi quand t'as des problèmes, faut toujours être là mais alors quand c'est les autres, rien, nada !

- ... Euh, Augustus ?

- ... Alors que moi, l'autre jour au département, j'ai dû ranger tous les étagères parce qu'un olibrius avait mal classé les prophéties... Faut les classer par année, vous imaginez le temps que ça prend ? Et j'ai failli me noyer dans l'aquarium à cerveau aussi... Mais ça évidemment, est-ce que vous m'avez demandé comment je le vivais ? Non, même pas que vous vous êtes inquiétés alors que j'aurais pu mourir ! Et quand je me suis coincé le petit orteil en refermant la porte du bureau, est-ce qu'on s'est fait du souci ? Non ! que dalle ! Vous auriez au moins pu me refiler des pansements ! Ah ça le Augustus quand ça va pas, il est là pour prendre des nouvelles mais alors vous c'est même pas si j'ai le droit à un peu de considération ! Sans parler que ça fait des semaines que je vous demande conseil par rapport à la couleur de mes toilettes mais là encore, rien à foutre ! ALORS QUE LA QUESTION ÉTAIT POURTANT SIMPLE : COQUILLE JAUNE D'ŒUF OU VERT AMARANTE ? MERDE !

Moi et le prisonnier regardons avec effarement Augustus trépigner sur place, le visage tout rouge et la respiration saccadée.

Quand il a l'air enfin calmé, il relève la tête et nous adresse un sourire rayonnant.

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien de confier ses petits problèmes quelques fois.

Il soupire.

Puis il se frotte les mains, nous tape la bise et s'en va l'air de rien tandis qu'on le regarde partir les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Silence dans la salle.

- Y'a l'air d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz, commente alors Caradoc.

Il se met à se marrer sombrement dans son coin et je m'empresse de lui asséner un doloris.

* * *

- Bon alors aujourd'hui, entraînement, j'annonce sans tarder à mes recrues en faisant craquer mes articulations. J'espère que vous avez bien révisé ce qu'on a vu hier.

- Ah on va avoir un contrôle ? S'inquiète ma recrue.

- Oui. Un QCM de quatre-vingt dix questions.

Ils se mettent à parler entre eux l'air particulièrement horrifié.

- Non mais c'est bon, je finis par m'exaspérer. Vous croyez pas qu'on a que ça à foutre non plus, de corriger des QCMs ? Allez, tous en rang, deux par deux. Vous prenez vos baguettes et le premier qu'assomme l'autre a le droit de le tuer s'il veut.

Cette fois-ci, ils rigolent.

- Non mais c'est pas une blague là.

Tout de suite ils se marrent moins et me jettent un regard effaré.

- On peut lui trancher la gorge et garder une tête en souvenir ? questionne cependant une voix enthousiaste.

Je crois que c'est Micheline. La recrue de Travers.

Derrière elle, Monique se frappe le front du plat de la main et le reste de la bande a l'air de se demander ce qu'il fout là.

- Pourquoi pas, je soupire donc. Mais attention à pas l'égarer, on voudrait pas que n'importe quel Auror tombe dessus.

- Cool ! Fait Micheline.

Et aussitôt elle sort sa baguette et elle commence à jeter des maléfices.

Je les regarde patiemment se balancer des sorts les uns sur les autres et crier à grands renforts de moulinets de bras et je me pose dans un coin en sirotant mon verre de vodka citrouille.

Là ils se plaignent mais ils peuvent s'estimer heureux de ne pas faire d'entraînements avec Bellatrix !

Je me souviens, quand je me suis engagé, c'était elle qui s'occupait des recrues.

A l'époque faut quand même savoir qu'on était beaucoup moins.

Du coup c'était pas entre nous qu'on se battait mais carrément contre elle. On faisait des jeux de rôles, tantôt on était des moldus, tantôt on était des Aurors.

Et alors, elle nous bombardait de maléfice pendant des heures, je me prenais des murs, je saignais de partout, une fois je me suis cassé le bras, j'ai perdu deux dents, je rentrais chez moi, j'étais lessivé, je tenais plus debout, et comme j'avais cours le lendemain, j'arrivais, je m'affalais sur la table, je somnolais sur mes cours, et le soir : rebelotte ! Je me suis pris des sorts de magie noire pendant des mois et des mois, je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi mes examens de médicomagie tellement j'étais usé de partout ! Et le pire c'est que quand on réussissait pas correctement les maléfices demandés, elle nous hurlait dessus et elle se mettait à nous balancer des doloris soit disant ça nous ferait rentrer la technique plus vite.

Bon au final, j'ai survécu et j'ai appris tout plein de trucs mais croyez bien que ça n'a pas été facile.

Y'a fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de force morale.

J'arrête de penser en entendant soudain le bruit des maléfices se taire.

Mes recrues se sont toutes rassemblées en cercle et un silence de mort plane sur eux.

Normal. Y'en a un.

- Non mais c'était une blague hein quand je disais que vous aviez le droit de tuer l'autre ! Je m'excite donc après le constat. Une blague ! Vous comprenez pas l'humour ?!

Ils échangent des regards mal assurés entre eux et je soupire.

- Bon on garde ça entre nous, hein. Inutile d'épancher l'histoire.

Surtout que si elle vient à se savoir je vais encore me faire engueuler par Bellatrix !

- Trente-six ? Elle s'arrête donc plus tard après les avoir comptés. Mais hier ! Hier, y'en avait trente-sept !

- Ah bah t'avais peut-être mal compté. Évidemment c'est toujours la faute des autres !

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux et je fais mine de rien en sifflotant.

Mais la perte de notre recrue n'est pas le seul moment fort de la journée.

Plus tard, alors qu'on est tous dans le salon à jouer au monopoly, Avery sort en grand pompe de la cuisine et se met à gueuler :

- LUCIUS, LUCIUS ! UNE CHOUETTE POUR TOI !

Le Malfoy pousse un cri réjoui, l'air tout content d'avoir enfin une bonne raison de décamper d'ici.

Et on le comprend.

Jouer au monopoly avec Bellatrix il n'y a pas pire.

Elle passe son temps à bidouiller les dés pour qu'on passe sur ses hôtels et après elle nous harcèle pour recevoir son blé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à votre avis ? C'est important ? Son père est mort ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire.

- ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! Rugit soudain la voix de Lucius. ELLE EST ENCEINTE !

Il déboule comme un pet dans la salle, tout dans la finesse et la discrétion, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil larmoyant.

Bella s'arrête de parler pour le fixer d'un œil vitreux.

- Ah que de... Quoi ? Elle bredouille.

- JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Et là-dessus, le Lucius balance sa canne en l'air, nous serre tous dans ses bras et s'en va sauter dans la cheminée pour rejoindre sa femme.

- Ah bah bravo, finit par balancer Augustus en tapant dans l'épaule de Bella. Tu vas être tata ! C'est magnifique, non ?

- Tu pourras lui tricoter des chaussettes ! Ricane Rabastan.

- Ou peut-être bien t'y mettre à ton tour, je pépie en la voyant blêmir. Non parce que vu le temps que tu passes au lit avec Rodolphus...

- Ferme-là, elle siffle, pendant que son mari la regarde d'un air pensif.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas d'enfants ? J'insiste quand même.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oui enfin quand même. T'approches des trente ans. Alors quoi, t'es stérile ? Dans ce cas-là, fais-moi penser à remercier Dame Nature, ahah.

Elle me fusille du regard.

Mais quoi ?

Vous pensez bien qu'avec une Bellatrix enceinte, c'est tous les services sociaux qu'il faudrait appeler pour protéger l'enfant.

Elle serait capable de le faire dormir dans une chambre froide avec le gibier et de le nourrir avec les restes du chien.

- Moi je veux des enfants, croit alors bon d'informer Alecto.

Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe en disant ça ?

- Ouais ben euh... Pas sûr qu'eux ils veulent de toi, je grommelle donc dans ma barbe.

Elle a pas l'air de comprendre car elle me fait un grand sourire.


	6. Thérapie de groupe

Bon, le chapitre 6 arrive plus rapidement que prévu mais c'est parce que c'est un des tout premiers que j'ai écrit, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'avais pas grand chose à changer !

Je me suis très fortement inspirée d'un épisode de Fais pas ci, fais pas ça pour le pondre. Si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous avez du temps à perdre regardez au moins l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 ! Ça vous fera voir ce chapitre sous un autre angle et moi en tout cas je m'étais bien marrée devant !

Pour les revieweurs : merci à** Eejil** et **L.E.V.W** (ahah t'as repéré la quote de Dudley bravo) et les autres qui ont un compte merci beaucoup aussi, je vous ferai une RAR dès que possible !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bonjour je m'appelle Willibalt Wilkes, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Willy.

- Bonjour Willy ! S'exclame joyeusement mon assemblée.

Bellatrix lève les yeux au ciel alors que tout à son opposé, sa sœur affiche un sourire ravi et se trémousse sur sa chaise.

Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, y'a pas moyen de la tenir, elle est toujours excitée.

Alors que bon. J'avais fini par croire que c'était une vieille garce frigide.

En tout cas aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là, réunis dans le salon du manoir Malfoy, assis en cercle sur des sièges.

- Donc tout d'abord, on va commencer par s'appeler par notre prénom, tous, hein, parce que ici vous n'êtes ni un ancien, ni une nouvelle recrue, mais vous êtes tous au même niveau. Tous pareil. D'accord ? On va essayer de gommer la hiérarchie...

Lucius et Bella, qui représentent ici le haut du panier, se mettent à jeter un regard incertain à mes autres camarades.

- Gommer la hiérarchie ? Mais c'est complètement aberrant, c'est stupide...

- Alors là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je fais mine de ne pas les entendre.

Pour un coup qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose.

Car oui, si je ne l'avais pas encore précisé, sachez que chez les mangemorts la hiérarchie est bien marquée !

Il y a les Mangemorts de premier cercle : les premiers à avoir été recrutés par le maître, comme les Lestranges, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair et Lucius, et puis... Bella, bien sûr, son fidèle lieutenant. Mais il y a aussi ceux du deuxième cercle, la nouvelle génération : Evan, Avery et Mulciber, Yaxley et Augutus, Antonin et Thorfinn, Rogue, Travers et moi... Et puis enfin, le troisième cercle. Les nouvelles recrues. Un peu plus loin, les aspirants, qui sont encore à Poudlard et dont on se fout un peu parce que ce sont encore des gamins pour l'instant.

Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'au sein de chaque cercle, chacun a son petit rôle.

On retrouve les espions, comme Augustus et Yaxley, infiltrés au Ministère. Rogue, à Poudlard.

Et on retrouve aussi ceux qui assurent le financement des opérations, comme Lucius et papy Nott, et ceux qui assurent le recrutement, comme Bella et Karkaroff.

Bon, à savoir que c'est pas parce qu'on occupe un rôle qu'on peut pas faire autre chose à la fois, hein. Et là je parle pour Bellatrix. Elle a besoin de tuer des gens pour rester saine d'esprit alors faut pas la laisser s'occuper des mioches trop longtemps sinon elle s'ennuie et elle pète des câbles.

Du coup, souvent, elle part avec nous en première ligne en tant qu'exécuteur. Les gens comme Evan, Antonin, Travers, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Mulciber et moi qui partons de temps à autre effectuer des missions pour tuer des gens. Et un peu dans le même genre, y'a McNair.

Mais lui il fait plus dans la torture quand on emmène des prisonniers.

Voilà voilà.

- Alors, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous épauler-

- Pourquoi faire ? Questionne Crabbe.

- Et bien pour retrouver une certaine cohésion... Je sais que depuis la disparition de Jugson-

- L'a pas disparu, il est en prison.

- C'est tout comme. Et donc je disais : la disparition de Jugson nous a tous profondément affectés...

- Ben voyons, comme si cet incapable nous avait vraiment servi à quelque chose, grince Bella.

- Il a débouché mes toilettes une fois, avance Avery.

- ...

- Ben j'étais constipé à cause des myrtilles, il m'a sauvé la vie !

J'attends que l'ange ait fini de passer et je reprends :

- Vous ne vous sentez plus en sécurité, vous avez les nerfs à vif, il vous arrive de regarder derrière vous en vous demandant ce que vous faites ici... Non que je veuille dénoncer quoique ce soit mais je suis pratiquement sûr que depuis l'arrestation de Jugson beaucoup d'entre vous cherchent à déserter...

- Ah oui ? S'énerve Bella en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle.

- … Il y a donc des tensions, beaucoup de tension – je me trompe ou hier encore tu étais en train de te servir de Rogue comme punching ball, Evan ?

Rogue claque des dents.

Evan affiche un air penaud.

- C'est ce que je dis, donc. Il faut renforcer notre cohésion ! Si nous ne nous entendons pas nous même, alors comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse entendre notre voix au peuple sorcier ?

Il y a des murmures, des hochements de tête. Bella lève les yeux au ciel.

- Or, pour être en cohésion, il faut être libre, et c'est la peur de l'autre qui vous empêche d'être libre ! Donc ensemble, nous allons retrouver la confiance en soi, la confiance aux autres, écarter les préjugés et les a priori de notre vie en société afin de se retrouver sois-même dans toute son humanité.

- Rien compris, bredouille Goyle.

Lucius affiche un air blasé.

- Bien, alors, pour commencer, j'ai pensé qu'une petite introduction de nous même euh... ne ferait de mal à personne. Augustus, je vois que tu as envie de parler ! Tu veux commencer ?

Il se trémousse sur sa chaise, impatient de l'ouvrir.

- Alors, je m'appelle Augustus Rockwood-

- Merci, au suivant, je babille avant qu'il n'enchaîne sur autre chose.

On l'a déjà tous assez entendu comme ça avec sa femme, ses chiottes, et son impuissance au lit.

- Alors, euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Walden McNair, bredouille celui-ci, j'ai trente ans, et je travaille actuellement comme bourreau pour le compte du ministère de la magie.

- Intéressant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené sur cette voie-là ?

- Oh et bien, je ne sais pas, le contact social... C'est un métier qui me passionne et comme ma mère ne voulait pas que je devienne bûcheron j'ai dû faire avec.

- Bien, bien... Lucius ?

Celui-ci se redresse aussitôt sur sa chaise et redresse fièrement la tête. Il rejette ses cheveux en arrière et lance un regard énamouré à sa femme.

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, j'ai vingt-sept ans, une femme merveilleuse-

- Hihi !

- ... et bientôt un enfant. Je suis également millionnaire et détenteur de plusieurs titres de propriétés en Grande Bretagne, j'ai un chalet en écosse et une piscine dans mon jardin. Grand maître des finances, il m'arrive de faire régulièrement des dons afin d'étendre mon influence et je soupe régulièrement avec le ministre...

Tout le monde lui jette un regard dégoûté tandis qu'il continue de se vanter et je me racle la gorge.

- Moi c'est Therderick Mulciber, enchaîne celui-ci en grimaçant sur son prénom, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mumu. J'ai dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt... A mes heures perdus j'aime écrire de la poésie et-

- Et moi c'est Evan, le coupe celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Pareil, vingt ans, la forme et un teint de pêche. Je suis actuellement en restructuration professionnel et j'aime profiter de mon temps libre en dormant et en allant au bar. A toi Antonin ! Il s'exclame joyeusement.

Celui-ci était semble t-il en train de dormir sur sa chaise.

Ou peut-être de rêvasser, qui sait.

Le fait est qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé dans son sommeil et pousse un grognement.

- Je m'appelle Antonin Dolohov.

Il se tait.

Nous attendons.

Il se tait toujours.

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ? Je crois donc bon de m'assurer au bout de quelques secondes.

- Non.

Il me lance un regard noir. Croise les bras et tape du pied.

Je vois.

Un syndicaliste notoire.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Bella - qui jusque-là se contentait de renifler avec mépris à chaque présentation, se met à ricaner doucement.

- Non mais franchement, elle s'exaspère, ça sert à quoi de se présenter ? On se connaît tous ! On se voit tous les jours !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, un problème pour te présenter ? Je la questionne.

Aussitôt, les autres se tournent vers elle, intéressés, et elle nous fixe avec mépris.

- Je n'ai aucun problème pour me présenter ! Je tiens simplement à faire remarquer qu'on est un petit peu ridicule. On est pas aux alcooliques anonymes quand même !

- Ah. C'est intéressant. Ce que Bella est donc en train de nous dire c'est qu'elle a peur du ridicule.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Si si, je poursuis donc. Et c'est tout à son honneur de nous en parler. Qui d'autres a peur du ridicule, ici ? Honnêtement ?

Ils se jettent tous des regards incertains. Personne ne lève la main.

- Honnêtement, je répète donc avec un sourire entendu. Ah, un courageux ! Augustus, très bien.

On voit qu'il s'investit dans cette séance de thérapie groupée, c'est intéressant.

- Si vous ne le dites pas, quelque part c'est que vous en avez un petit peur si on y réfléchit bien – c'est bien deux courageux ! Je m'exclame en voyant Avery lever la main. Trois...

Mulciber, McNair et Alecto enchaînent, et bientôt il n'y a plus que Bellatrix et Antonin à ne pas lever la main. Même Lucius lève la sienne en regardant ailleurs - Rogue est le dernier à le faire.

Bella nous regarde avec mépris et Antonin est toujours en train de dormir.

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi, effectivement, d'accord... Bien, vous pouvez baisser les bras, merci. Ce qu'il faut savoir maintenant c'est que la peur du ridicule c'est votre pire ennemi et ensemble – together, on va apprendre à s'en séparer pour tou-jours ! Okay ? Et pour cela, on va utiliser une technique américaine qui s'appelle le no jugement. Pas de jugement. Répétez après moi : pas de jugements.

- Pas de jugements, ils répètent.

- Je vous entends pas.

- Pas de jugements.

- Allez, un peu d'efforts.

- PAS DE JUGEMENTS !

- Bien ! Je m'exclame en tapant dans mes mains. Maintenant, donc, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Quoi parce que c'est pas fini ?! S'écrie Bella interloquée.

- Non non, nous avons plein de pain sur la planche... Allez, tout le monde debout ! Rangez les chaises, et mettez-vous en binôme !

Ils ne tardent pas à s'exécuter.

- Bien, maintenant, chacun à votre tour, vous allez vous laisser tomber dans les bras de votre partenaire... Non, pas face à face, y'en a un qui se met dos à l'autre, et il se laisse tomber en arrière pour que son camarade le rattrape. Vous m'avez compris ? Ah ! Je vois qu'Augustus se sent déjà en confiance, j'ajoute en voyant celui-ci se laisser joyeusement tomber dans les bras de Yaxley.

Les deux sont copains comme cochons depuis toujours – le dernier est le seul qui arrive à supporter ses jérémiades.

Enfin bon. Ça fait quand même à peine deux secondes que je viens de leur proposer mon exercice.

- Allez, vas-y ! J'entends alors s'écrier des voix un peu partout dans la salle.

Et bientôt, tout le monde tombe dans les bras de tout le monde – sauf Rogue, que Rabastan fait exprès de ne pas rattraper quand il bascule en arrière. Le pauvre s'étale de tout son long sur le sol et Rabastan se met aussitôt à se marrer.

Je lui lance un regard de reproche.

Puis, en passant dans les rangs, j'aperçois Bella dans son coin, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

- Mais tu es toute seule Bella ? Je pépie en m'approchant d'elle.

- Euh... Oui, oui.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, je fais en hochant la tête avec condescendance.

Elle me lance un regard noir.

Alors que bon. Quand même. Même son mari n'a pas voulu d'elle. Je le vois adresser un regard coupable à sa femme – avec cependant une pointe de soulagement. On voit qu'il fait plus confiance à son frère.

- Bon. Je vais te rattraper, okay ?

- Ah non..., elle essaye de s'esquiver.

- Ah si, ah si, allez !

Je la prends par les épaules et la place d'autorité devant moi.

- On y va... Voilà... Tu laisses ton corps droit, et tu te penches en arrière. Tu te laisses aller, allez...

- Mais, t'es là hein, elle s'assure.

- Oui ! Je suis là, je suis là, je t'accompagne.

- Tu m'accompagnes, pas de blague hein ? Elle grince, méfiante.

- Mais oui ! Aller ! Un, deux, trois ! Oui, la tête c'est bien... Faut que le corps vienne, maintenant.

Je la regarde se pencher en arrière avec consternation. Tantôt elle se redresse, tantôt elle se cambre... Avant de se redresser pour se recambrer de nouveau.

- Allez, allez ! Je l'encourage, mais elle ne m'écoute pas – ou plutôt si, elle m'écoute – et se redresse brutalement. Mais on y était presque là !

- Non. Cette histoire de lâcher prise, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Si tout le monde se laissait aller comme ça, dans les bras du premier venu, mais où irait la collectivité ? On finirait aux mains des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- C'est ce qu'on conclut, je la coupe. Mais c'est pas grave – tu as essayé, déjà, c'est pas grave. Tu étais ridicule, mais tu n'as plus peur, hm ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, interloquée, mais je la coupe de nouveau et lui tapote l'épaule.

- Pas de jugements ! C'est bien Bella.

Je hoche gravement la tête et m'en vais retourner me promener dans les rangs.

Si elle n'est pas capable de cesser ces bouderies, ce n'est certainement pas en la critiquant que nous allons la débarrasser de toutes ces ondes négatives.

Je dois continuer à l'encourager !

- Bien, je babille quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous sommes dans le jardin.

Tout le monde est en polaire, mais la bonne humeur règne, et ça on le voit tout de suite sur ces visages qui s'éclairent de bonheur à la simple vue de la nature couverte de neige !

Même Lucius, si bureaucrate, a l'air content de passer son après midi dehors et il en vient parfois jusqu'à sentir les fleurs que Narcissa fait pousser dans son jardin et caresser les paons.

- Vous avez vu mes paons ? Il babille. Ils sont beaux, hein ?

Mais déjà plus personne ne l'écoute.

- Alors maintenant les amis, nous allons complètement oublier l'être humain, afin de sortir l'animal qui est en nous. Aller au plus loin de nous même pour nous en rapprocher ! Non Antonin, pas la marmotte, je soupire en l'apercevant fermer les yeux et dormir debout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? Se fait tant chier que ça ou il est malade ?

Avec les cernes qu'il se trimbale ça lui fait une vraie tête de meurtrier !

…

Ahah, vous avez compris la subtilité du mot « meurtrier » dans le contexte ?

- Alors, je pense bon d'expliquer en commençant à passer dans le rang avec un chapeau, vous allez piocher un animal au hasard - un lion, un éléphant, un canard... Et vous devrez mimer cet animal.

Il y a des rires.

- Non, non non, c'est pas une blague ! L'exercice consiste à évacuer votre peur du ridicule en oubliant complètement les codes de notre société moderne afin de retrouver votre instinct primaire.

- Toujours rien compris.

- Mais c'est pas grave, Goyle, on ne t'en veut pas ! Je lui fais avec une claque dans le dos. Chacun comprend les choses à sa propre vitesse.

Je lui souris et Bella ricane doucement.

- Bon, on y va d'accord ? Je babille en commençant à passer dans le rang. Alors Avery, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je questionne tandis qu'il pioche la main dans mon chapeau et en tire un morceau de papier.

- Le pingouin ! Il s'exclame fièrement.

- C'est très bien le pingouin. Travers ?

- Le kangourou !

Il commence à sauter joyeusement sur ses pieds et s'éloigne comme ça jusqu'à des fourrés plus éloignés, suivi de prêt par Avery qui commence à marcher d'un pied sur l'autre et les bras le long du corps en faisant des bruits de canard.

- Kangourou, ah, c'est pas mal hein, c'est pas mal ! Je commente en les regardant. Augustus ?

- La grenouille !

- Bien, bien la grenouille ! Rabastan, Rodolphus... La poule et le lama ? Ah, voilà qui peut se révéler intéressant. Walden, tu as eu... Tu as eu le serpent ? Hmm, très révélateur de ton petit côté Serpentard – nous comptons sur toi pour t'accaparer l'esprit de la maison, d'accord ! Héhé ! Cissy ?

- Le castor, me répond t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle redresse sa lèvre supérieure et fait passer ses dents par dessus sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ah oui. Ah oui effectivement y'a un petit air... Bref, je me tais en la voyant froncer des sourcils. Antonin ?

Ah, il a les yeux ouverts !

Voilà qui est inattendu.

- Le sanglier, il me répond la mâchoire crispé.

- Ah. Toujours mieux que le cochon, hein.

Il gronde.

- Thorfinn, Evan ? Oh, le rhinocéros et le dindon, pas mal ! Bella ?

Elle pioche et renifle en découvrant son animal totem. Se tait.

Bien, si madame ne veut pas se décoincer le cul... Je hausse les épaules et me décale vers Lucius.

- La vache, il m'informe son morceau de papier tiré.

Il y a des ricanements mais le bienheureux bombe fièrement le torse et s'en va meugler auprès de sa chère et tendre tandis qu'Evan s'empresser d'aller glouglouter autour de lui en dandinant du cul.

- Nott ?

- Le phoque.

Ah ! Pas facile, le phoque.

- Alecto ?

- La mouche.

Moi qui pensait qu'elle tomberait sur le blobfish...

Oui ben c'est le plus moche animal du monde ça ne lui aurait pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

- Yaxley, la truite, très bon choix, je continue à babiller en avançant dans la file. Mulciber ?

- La chauve-souris.

Il relève ses dents et il ne s'en faut de peu pour qu'il se jette à mon cou et tenter de me sucer le sang pour s'accaparer le personnage.

Il a dû s'inspirer de Rogue.

- Et Bellatrix alors, je fais en revenant sur mes pas, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire sur quoi tu es tombée ?

Elle carre la mâchoire.

- La chèvre, finit-elle par murmurer.

Ah ! Très bien ! C'est très bien.

Ahahaha !

Retiens-toi de rigoler mon petit Willy, c'est pas le moment de craquer !

- Bien, alors surtout, je babille en essayant de contenir mon hilarité, assumez votre animal, incarnez, incarnez-le com – plè – te - ment, vous faites comme vous le sentez mais ce qui est important c'est de l'as – su – mer, je martèle avec des moulinets de bras. Et surtout rappelez-vous : pas de jugements !

- PAS DE JUGEMENTS !

- Bieeeen.

Je les regarde s'agiter autour de moi avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Passer une journée avec ses amis, à apprendre à se connaître et se forger des souvenirs, il n'y a rien de mieux pour créer des liens !

- Ouh ! Ouh ouh ouh ! Ouh ouh ouh !

- Bien, Goyle, tu es un beau primate ! Je commente en le voyant s'agiter autour de moi en se frappant le torse et en commençant à escalader un arbre. Rogue alors là c'est parfait, je rajoute en l'apercevant plus loin, essayant d'enterrer sa tête dans le sol. Je vois bien l'autruche qui est en toi.

Paraît que les autruches ont des tendances suicidaires d'ailleurs.

Quand est-ce qu'il se lance ?

- Très très bien, très très bien...

J'aperçois Amycus en train de longer les murs du manoir dans de drôles de positions, sa sœur s'agitant autour d'elle en faisant des « Bzzzz Bzzzz ! » et hausse un sourcil.

- Amycus alors ça c'est un peu bizarre pour un lézard mais c'est pas mal, c'est pas mal. Alecto, tu t'en sors très bien, continue comme ça !

Collante comme une mouche à merde – le rôle est parfait pour elle finalement !

- Glou glou... Glou glou glou !

- Hou ! Le dindon c'est parfait, là tu maintiens Evan, hein, tu maintiens ! Ne bouge rien, ne change rien... Crabbe c'est quoi ton animal à toi ? Je fais en le voyant tenter maladroitement de se lécher le derrière.

- Le chat, il me pépie.

- Le chat. Ah oui. Euh... C'est bien, c'est très très bien le chat ! Très ressemblant.

- Non mais vous avez fini de faire les abrutis, j'entends une voix soupirer derrière moi.

Je me tourne.

Rodolphus est accroupi par terre, en train de se secouer le cul en cocotant, et son frère à quelques mètres de lui s'entraîne à faire des crachats sur Lucius tout en se lapant le visage à grand coup de langue.

Bella les regarde faire les bras croisés en secouant la tête.

- Ah mais c'est pas vrai, je m'exclame donc en la voyant toujours aussi pleine de mauvaise volonté. Tout le monde s'y est mis, Bella, même Severus et Lucius - on attend plus que toi !

- Va te faire foutre. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il y a qu'on est pas dans un zoo !

- Bon, écoute Bella, on est en train de vivre une aventure humaine tous ensemble et toi tu es l'élément perturbateur, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu peux arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais une demeurée ?

- Tu te calmes Bella. Tu te détends.

- MAIS JE ME DÉTENDS COMME JE VEUX ! Elle me hurle.

Augustus a le malheur de passer à porter d'elle en sautant et en croassant – elle le saisit par le col et l'envoie s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin en rugissant.

- Je suis libre, Wilkes ! Libre ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une opinion !

- Mais bien sûr-

- Bon bah voilà, mon métier, c'est de massacrer la vermine, pas de faire la chèvre !

- Tu te calmes, Bella...

J'essaye de lui agripper les épaules mais elle m'écarte d'un large mouvement et commence à sortir sa baguette, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Arrête de me parler comme ça !

- Tu te cal-

- RRRRRRRRRRH !

Elle pousse un cri – moi aussi. Vektor vient de surgir de nulle part, tel un prédateur en quête de nourriture, et nous montre les dents tout en se léchant les babines.

- Ah ! C'est bien Vektor, c'est bien.

Il me renifle.

- Tu fais quoi, le lion ?

- Rrrrh...

- Ah oui, ah oui ! C'est bien, hein, c'est très bien ! Et Bella, tu-

Je me tais en apercevant Thorfinn quelques mètres plus loin courir en direction d'un tronc, la tête inclinée en avant et se le prendre sévèrement dans la gueule. A quelques pas de lui, Antonin se bidonne et s'empresse de piétiner son corps tout en poussant des cris de cochons.

…

C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre son rôle au sérieux, je suppose.

- Bien bien, je fais au bout d'un moment en claquant dans les mains. Je crois que... Je crois qu'il est tant de passer à l'étape suivant de la séance. En attendant vous avez été géniaux – Géniaux ! Je m'exclame en frappant dans mes mains.

Ah ça, ahah !

Quelle bande de cons !

* * *

- C'est très très bien, Rodolphus ! Je babille en le voyant se frotter joyeusement contre un arbre.

Sur son visage règne un sourire épanouie, tandis qu'il enserre le tronc d'arbre comme s'il venait de retrouver un ami de toujours.

Et pour cause.

Avec Bella qui surveille ses fréquentations et le freine dans toutes marques d'affection il ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup. Alors il profite. Forcément.

Et quand on le regarde, on se dit qu'il a l'air d'avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les contacts avec la végétation.

- Maintenant quitte le monde végétal et reviens parmi nous, j'amorce alors qu'il se détache presque à regret du tronc. Voilà, on peut l'applaudir.

- Bravo ! Bravo ! J'entends pépier Augustus qui applaudit joyeusement.

Antonin ne tarde pas à lui rabattre son caquet en lui écrasant le pied.

Rodolphus lui se contente de rejoindre les rangs une lueur de regret dans l'œil. Sa femme s'empresse de darder sur lui un regard méprisant.

Elle est jalouse, comprenez.

- Bien, maintenant Lucius, c'est à toi, j'annonce. Tu vas entourer l'arbre, je dirais même plus : tu deviens l'arbre. Allez-y, tournez.

Lucius s'avance en s'époussetant doucement et se colle au végétal avec timidité. Je le regarde faire pendant un instant, avant d'écouter avec intérêt la conversation que Bella vient d'entamer avec son conjoint.

- Alors, ça t'a plus de te gratter à l'écorce, là ? Je l'entends ricaner.

Elle est jalouse d'un tronc d'arbre, c'est désespérant.

- Au moins je fais quelque chose, lui rétorque Rodolphus.

- Ah oui, tu fais quoi ? Manutentionnaire au ministère ? Responsable des notes de service à l'étage des travelos ? T'as foiré ton année, t'es complètement nul mon pauvre Rodolphus !

Ah, on voit que y'a du feu sous la marmite dans le couple.

- Et en plus tu te réjouis de faire la poule avec Willy Wilkes...

Elle crache littéralement mon nom.

Mais quoi ? Qu'elle le reconnaisse, au moins, que je suis un super coach !

- C'est toi qu'est nulle Bella, vitupère alors Rodolphus.

- Quoi ?!

- Et t'es la plus nulle du stage, t'arrives même pas à faire la chèvre, merde !

Et pourtant, c'est pas bien compliqué. On sort la langue, on se fout à quatre patte dans l'herbe, on bêle, on broute un peu...

Mais non bien sûr, se mettre à quatre patte dans l'herbe c'est au dessus des forces de madame.

POURTANT ÇA LA DÉRANGE PAS, HEIN, DE SE FOUTRE A QUATRE PATTES DEVANT LE MAÎTRE POUR QU'IL LUI DONNE LA FESSÉE ! SALOPE !

…

Mais je m'emballe et on est même pas sûr qu'il se soit jamais passé quelque chose entre eux.

- Et oh, Rodolphus ! Tu... Tu me dois le respect ! Je suis ta femme hein !

Et alors ?

Je l'ai déjà dit, dans un couple, pour tenir sa femme, y'a rien de mieux qu'un bon coup dans la tronche.

Ça remet les idées en place.

- Ouais mais toi aussi tu devrais me respecter un peu, aussi ! Y'en a marre à la fin ! S'emporte t-il, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

Lucius, occupé à câliner son sapin, ouvre un œil mécontent et je me vois forcé d'intervenir auprès des deux abrutis.

- Ah, hé Bella là, tu empêches l'énergie de circuler s'il te plaît...

- LA FERME ! Elle m'interrompt, hors d'elle, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil avant de se retourner vers son mari. Bah. Continues de te ridiculiser mais ce sera sans moi ! Moi j'en ai assez vu !

Elle s'empresse de tourner les talons avec un reniflement outragé.

- Bella, je m'écrie alors, Bella reviens ! Tu ne peux pas casser le cercle ! Tu perturbes notre osmose !

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de m'écouter.

- … C'est pas vrai mais elle a quel âge ta femme ? Je grince donc avec raideur à Rodolphus. Bon bon, c'est pas grave, on va continuer sans elle, de toute façon elle était chargée négativement. Allez, on va former un nouveau cercle – sans ta femme.

Quelle enquiquineuse celle-là !

Je fais encore faire l'exercice à quelques camarades avant de lever les bras au ciel et de m'exclamer joyeusement :

- Maintenant, on va tous rouler dans l'herbe et apprécier le contact de la nature sur notre corps afin de se purger de toutes nos angoisses ! Qui est partant ?

- Moi moi !

Et Augustus n'attend pas une minute de plus. Il s'en va rouler sur le gazon comme une crêpe qu'on couvre de confiture et qu'on enroule ensuite pour la manger plus facilement.

Poétique n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère que vous avez emmené vos serviettes de plages, je conclus ensuite à la fin de la journée avec un petit sourire ravi.

- Quoi ? En plein hiver ?

- Ouais fait un peu frisquet pour la baignade là, non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! L'eau froide assouplit les pores de la peau et calme vos vergetures. Pas vrai Narcissa ?

Elle acquiesce joyeusement.

Je ne compte plus les moments où elle est venue me voir depuis qu'elle est enceinte pour me parler de sa peau d'orange et de ses lèvres vaginales qui ont doublé de volume.

Mais passons ce détail.

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement.

- Bah quoi ? Je demande donc.

- Non rien. C'est vrai que des fois on se demande ce que tu fous chez les Mangemorts.

Je ne rétorque rien.

C'est vrai que des fois on a tous tendance à se demander ce qu'on fout ici.

- En attendant moi j'ai pas de maillots, grommelle quelques temps plus une voix.

- Oui et moi j'ai pas mon bonnet de bain, rouspète Lucius. Pas envie de chopper des poux.

- Mais c'est normal ! Je pépie donc en tapant dans mes mains. Et c'est d'ailleurs tout le but de ce dernier exercice !

- De chopper des poux ?

- Non. De se révéler dans son plus simple appareil ! Retrouver en nous le bébé qu'on était ! Le petit bonhomme tout droit sorti du ventre de sa mère. Dépourvu de vêtements, dépourvus de bijoux, de crasses, de tout - la simplicité et l'innocence à son état le plus pur ! Et n'y a t-il pas plus représentatif de l'égalité que la nudité elle-même ?!

Il y a des murmures.

Certains se réjouissent.

Comme Alecto qui me regarde d'un air impatient.

Y'a que mort et enterré qu'elle pourra me voir à poils.

Et même ça j'ai pas envie que ça arrive alors je me ferai incinérer.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il y en a aussi d'autres qui se plaignent.

- Justement. Égalité c'est vite dit. Y'en a qui sont moches.

- Oui, j'ai pas envie de voir Rogue à poils, moi.

- Ouais moi non plus.

- Mais personne vous demande de me regarder ! Râle le concerné le visage tout rouge.

On voit bien qu'il en a marre et qu'il a hâte que la journée se termine.

Et pourtant.

Il se prête de bon cœur à l'exercice.

- Putain Rogue mais t'as une bite énorme en fait !


	7. Sainte Mangouste

Oui, les chapitres arrivent vite en ce moment mais c'est parce que je suis revenue dans ma cambrousse... Et je me connais, une fois de retour en cours, je vais de nouveau me disperser alors autant poster tant que je suis dedans ! Et je ne sais pas si l'alerte a fonctionné mais dans le doute : hier j'ai posté deux chapitres, donc si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 6 vous pouvez toujours y faire un tour !

**L.E.V.W** : pour la phrase finale, t'auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre !

Et aussi, je me suis aussi mise à twitter car ma compagnote m'a traînée là-bas. Si vous me cherchez, je suis ZodaQuatique !

Voilà ! Bises sur vos fesses !

* * *

- Bah alors ? Vous n'êtes pas content d'être là mon petit Wilkes ?

- Si si.

J'adore travailler. C'est ma passion.

Rester debout toute la journée, avoir des ampoules aux pieds, me faire crier dessus, j'adore, j'adore !

- On ne dirait pas. Vous avez vu votre tête ? Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine !

- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Ahah ! Vous êtes un rigolo, vous. Bon allez, trêve de plaisanterie. Tenez-moi ça voulez-vous ?

Je tends la main par automatisme pour saisir la jambe du patient et le chef me regarde l'enfoncer dans un sac avec un sourire goguenard.

- On a pas l'habitude, hein ?

- Ah ça.

- Vous avez vu les marques sur le haut ? Du grand art. On voit que l'acromentule n'y a pas été de main morte – l'incision a dû se faire de manière rapide, précise, efficace.

- Sanglante, je dirais même.

- Tout à fait. Mais ça vous apprendra à allez chasser l'araignée, hein, Mr. Fisher !

Le concerné devient blême en apercevant son membre dans mes bras et il finit par tourner de l'œil dans son brancard.

Et je le comprends. Ça doit être très spécial de voir sa jambe ailleurs que là où elle devrait l'être...

Et puis bon. C'est dérangeant d'être en possession d'une jambe amputée. On sent la texture de la peau sous les doigts, la pilosité... Et à côté de ça, on sait que c'est une jambe qui n'a plus vraiment de propriétaire.

C'est pire que de se retrouver avec l'urne pleine de cendre de quelqu'un !

Mon chef se tourne vers moi et me tapote l'épaule.

- Prenez pas cet air là, voulez vous. Je vous ai connu moins sensible. Vous allez m'amener ça au collègue du rez-de-chaussée, d'accord ? Randy va nous faire une joli prothèse.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve finalement à déambuler dans les couloirs avec une jambe dans la main.

J'aperçois Elisandre en descendant les escaliers et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui agiter le pied de notre unijambiste du jour sous le nez.

Elle pousse un cri en sentant les orteils dépasser du sac plastique et effleurer ses cheveux et m'assène un violent coup sur le crâne.

- Mais t'es malade !

- Oh, c'est bon. Prends pas tes jambes à ton cou.

- ... Ah ah. Très drôle.

- Je sais, merci. Plus sérieusement, quand j'en aurais fini avec ce truc...

J'agite de nouveau mon bien.

- … Ça te dirait une petite partie de jambes à l'air ?

Elle renifle.

Oui alors petit point informatif : Elisandre c'est l'infirmière que je baise de temps à temps à autre dans le placard du troisième étage.

Ouais bon comme dans les livres pourris que lis ma sœur quoi.

Mais en trois mots elle est bonne, bonne, et re bonne.

Pas ma sœur hein. Elisandre.

Bon après elle est déjà mariée avec Zabini, un médicomage réputé, d'où le fait qu'on ne baise que dans le placard.

Mais c'est un détail. Ça montre juste qu'elle a de l'ambition et qu'elle aime vivre dans le danger ! Comme moi !

Elisandre jette un coup d'œil autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne ne nous regarde et se penche vers moi avec attention.

- Non. Faut qu'on arrête.

- Bah pourquoi ? Je m'étonne.

Elle a des problèmes d'éthique maintenant ?

- Parce que. Je suis enceinte.

- Enceinte ? Je répète.

Ma parole, mais c'est une mode !

Se sont tous associés pour copuler en 1979 ou quoi ?

…

Hé ! mais ! Ça veut dire qu'elle va prendre des seins ! Héhéhé !

Je me mets à mâter sans vergogne sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se racle la gorge et qu'elle me force à relever la tête vers son visage.

Elle a un air pincé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je fais donc exaspéré d'avance.

Les femmes cherchent toujours les complications.

- C'est le mien, c'est ça ?

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne paierai pas la pension alimentaire !

- Non. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça encore heureux ?

- T'es roux et complètement pâle. Comment tu crois que mon mari réagirait si j'expulsais une version miniature de toi de mon vagin ?

Je sais pas moi, les mystères de la vie.

Narcissa est bien blonde alors que toute sa famille a les cheveux noirs.

…

ET JE NE SUIS PAS ROUX BORDEL DE CACAHUÈTE !

- T'accouches quand ?

- Dans six mois. Normalement, elle me répond avec réticence.

- Six mois...

Et dire que ça fait des semaines qu'on baise ! J'avais rien remarqué !

Et ça se trouve pendant que je la pénétrais j'ai même bifflé le gamin par inadvertance...

…

Ben quoi ? C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé et je suis pas gynecomage.

- Alors, euh... C'est définitif, je m'assure après quelques secondes. Plus de rendez-vous dans le placard ?

- T'as tout compris.

- Et si tes hormones te travaillent ?

- J'irai voir mon mari.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Je lui jette un regard entendu qu'elle fait mine de ne pas voir.

- Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Je fais alors mine de pleurnicher en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Tu peux pas me larguer comme ça ! T'as pensé à ce que j'allais devenir, sans toi ?

Je baise qui, moi, JE BAISE QUI ?!

Elle m'observe faire d'un air relativement blasé.

- Faudra juste te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui mais qui ?

Alecto ? Faites-moi rire.

Pas envie de me retrouver en face de sa charrette de foin.

Ou alors il faudrait que je sois franchement aveugle et encore.

Rien que l'idée de la renifler ça me donne des envies de vomir !

- Perry de la compta est pas mal si tu veux tout savoir, m'apprend t-elle au bout d'un moment en sentant mes tourments.

- Ah oui ? Je pépie avec un intérêt nouveau mon sac sur l'épaule.

- Oui. D'ailleurs il te trouve à son goût.

- Comment ça « il » ?

Elle se marre. Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand tout à coup la voix de mon chef se met à résonner à travers la cage d'escalier.

- WILKES ! ON NE VOUS PAÎT PAS POUR COMPTER FLEURETTE ! JE VOUS FERAIS DIRE QUE NOTRE PATIENT ATTEND SA PROTHÈSE !

- Ça arrive, ça arrive ! Je m'écrie.

Quand je me retourne vers Elisandre, elle a déjà disparu.

La demi-heure suivante, je la passe entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, à déambuler dans tous les sens, ma jambe amputée à la main.

Randy le prothésiste n'est pas là.

Apparemment sa femme est morte la semaine dernière pendant une attaque de mangemorts et il est encore tout déprimé.

Ces mangemorts, ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font, c'est dingue.

* * *

Hier, y'a eu une attaque sur Sainte Mangouste !

Les sorts fusaient de partout dans les couloirs, les patients hurlaient, les infirmières s'en prenaient plein la figure - j'ai même vu mon chef courir dans tous les sens avec sa baguette, la robe en feu et le regard fiévreux.

Tout l'hôpital était en état d'alerte et comme les combats étaient concentrés dans l'atrium, y'avait plus personne dans les étages supérieurs alors j'ai profité du capharnaüm pour achever Albiver Ericsen, un Auror hospitalisé depuis quelques jours pour s'être reçu un grave sortilège de magie noire.

J'avais passé la semaine à essayer de le tuer dans le dos des Guérisseurs mais va savoir.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher.

En particulier mon chef et ses histoires de jambes amputées.

Mais tout ça pour dire que je lui ai bien aplati le crâne avec son plateau repas, héhé !

Il a pas compris ce qu'il se passait !

Quand je suis sorti de sa chambre, je suis tombé sur Travers qui s'amusait à jeter des doloris sur quelqu'un.

- Belle journée hein ! Que je lui ai pépié en prenant le temps de fermer ma porte à clés.

Il fait froid en hiver, faut faire des économies de chauffage et ne pas gaspiller la chaleur.

- Excellente, je dirais même ! N'a t-il pas tardé à me confirmer.

Et on s'est tapé la causette comme ça un petit moment.

En finissant les restes du repas de l'Auror Ericsen car on avait la fringale.

Et puis bon il avait une part de tarte, on ne dit pas non à une part de tarte !

Bon après évidemment j'ai dû partir aider un peu.

Mais aider qui, telle est la question.

Et c'est justement cette question qui a rendu les choses intéressantes car plus tard en gagnant le grand hall où tout le monde se battait et en me jetant dans la mêlée, au lieu de balancer des sorts sur les Aurors, j'ai envoyé valser le premier Mangemort qui passait contre un mur.

Enfin le premier.

Ce que je supposais être Alecto quoi.

Notre rendez-vous arrangé est pour bientôt et je commence à me demander s'il n'y a pas que sa mort qui pourrait me l'éviter.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que Potter en est resté bouché !

Il arrêtait pas de me fixer, la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux de loutre ménopausée tandis que je continuais de balancer des stupefix sur Alecto.

- Je... Tu... T'es... T'es malade ? T'as un rhume ? Alzheimer ? On t'a jeté un sort de confusion ? Il me questionnait d'un air ébahi.

Je me suis contenté de lui offrir mon sourire le plus niais.

Fallait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver ma couverture et le maître s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de m'afficher en train de combattre des mangemorts.

Bon après je me retrouve quand même à subir l'interrogatoire habituel donc.

Voilà.

On repassera.

- Alors chef, vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Je babille mon gâteau dans les mains.

- Ça peut aller.

- Vous avez l'air patraque. Des problèmes avec votre femme ?

Ce gâteau est succulent, vraiment.

Un petit goût d'amande qui fond dans la bouche comme un carré de chocolat !

C'est Avery qui me l'a fait, je suis sûr que vous êtes jaloux.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Ah, mais vous savez, entre hommes la solidarité est de mise ! Vous pouvez tout me dire. Vous avez eu une panne ? C'est pas de votre faute. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Je lui saisis la main pour lui témoigner toute mon affection et il s'empresse de la retirer d'un geste précipité.

Pour autant il ne s'énerve pas, loin de là !

Alors que d'habitude, il serait déjà en train de péter un câble sur moi et de me traiter de sale Mangemort... mais là depuis tout à l'heure, y'a pas eu un mot au dessus de l'autre. Tout dans le calme et la patience.

Pas commun.

Et pas non plus besoin de savoir combien font deux et deux pour comprendre que Potter a dû lui raconter à quel point j'avais été héroïque et exemplaire lors de la bataille.

Pour dire, je m'étais même assuré de sauver une petite mamie devant lui !

Elle allait finir décapitée par McNair.

Et j'avoue qu'en temps normal j'aurais laissé faire.

Les vieux sont un fléau dans notre société, ils savent même plus chier tout seul et en plus il nous force à sans cesse épargner pour pouvoir ensuite avoir une retraite bien payé sur le dos des actifs.

Et après, on s'étonne que les caisses de l'état soient vides ?

Normal ! Tout part en cannes et en déambulateurs !

Tiens, des fois je me dis qu'on devrait faire exploser toutes les maisons de retraites comme ça ça ferait de sérieuses économies à l'état et plus besoin de payer des gens pour leur torcher les fesses.

- On a appris ce que t'avais fait sur Sainte Mangouste.

Ah, je le savais !

- J'ai Vous voyez que j'ai la main sur le cœur finalement, je leur déclame, triomphant. Toujours prêt à aider mon prochain !

- Si tu le dis.

Lui et sa collègue échange un regard entendu.

Et d'ailleurs, sa collègue, parlons-en.

D'habitude, je me farcis toujours un grand moche.

Là pour le coup, j'ai le droit à une sorcière assez jolie et de mon âge donc le combo !

- T'habites toujours chez tes parents ? Je lui demande en ignorant l'autre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

L'autre Auror abat son poing sur la table l'air pas content de mon changement de sujet.

- T'es pas là pour draguer Wilkes !

J'aborde une mine penaude.

Il poursuit :

- On te connaît, Wilkes. On te connaît même très bien.

Ah, un fan du premier jour ?

- Et je dois reconnaître que par certain côté, je t'admire, c'est vrai.

- Ah oui ?

Pour mon sexe appeal ou juste ma personnalité ?

- Oui. Un tel connard, ça ne court pas les rues.

Ah je me disais ! Ahaha !

Pendant un moment j'ai presque cru qu'il me complimentait réellement.

- Tu bernes tout le monde. T'es complètement tordu, je suis pratiquement certain que t'es responsable de la mort d'une dizaine de personne à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste – dont six Aurors et deux Oubliators...

Ça ne va pas, il déforme les chiffres...

Pourtant je me décarcasse pour qu'ils soient importants.

- … sûrement plus encore sur le terrain... Mais t'es aussi foutrement intelligent pour brouiller les pistes et te faire passer pour un type bien.

Ah, là c'était un compliment !

- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, je pépie quand même en me penchant sur la table.

- C'est ça, il me crache. Fais l'innocent. Pour changer.

Je cligne des yeux en affichant mon air le plus perplexe et il semble prêt à m'écraser la carafe d'eau dans le bequeton.

Je me redresse alors, les yeux larmoyants.

- Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ?

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours si méchant ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non ! Mais... Vous vous appuyez sur des préjugés ! Certes, j'ai un passé difficile, j'ai fait des erreurs-

- Des erreurs, hein ?

- … Mais maintenant, j'essaye de me racheter ! J'ai une vie normale, un emploi stable, je m'épanouis. Je songe même à fonder une famille !

Ce faisant ça, j'adresse un regard entendu à sa collègue.

- ... nous aurons trois enfants, un de chaque sexe, je leur achèterai une trottinette... Que j'emprunterais peut-être pour aller au travail, d'ailleurs.

Mon Auror me lance un regard peu amène, pas ému pour un sous.

- Dégage, je l'entends alors me marmonner.

- Bah quoi vous ne voulez pas écouter la suite ?

Je cherche rédemption, je veux me repentir !

- Dégage avant que je m'énerve ! Il hurle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Et sans vouloir cancaner, c'est ce qui s'appelle s'énerver.

- Bien, bien, je baragouine donc en me relevant et en prenant mon gâteau. Si on ne peut plus s'exprimer...

Je m'empresse de déguerpir avec un sourire ravi avant qu'il ne me balance sa chaise dessus.

En sortant, je tombe sur d'autres camarades qui attendent pour se faire interroger.

Enfin, attendre.

Evan et Black sont en train de se jeter des boulettes de papier à la figure d'un œil noir pendant qu'Avery contemple le tout en parlant de son régime à Mulciber. Et derrière eux j'aperçois Elisandre et son ventre de plus en plus arrondie.

On dirait qu'elle se traîne dans le couloir comme un cachalot malade mais je me retiens de lui faire la remarque.

A la place, je lui souris...

… Et elle m'ignore.

...

Bah voyons, elle était bien contente quand je lui faisais des cunni cette saleté !

Alors que bon. Qu'on se le dise. J'avais mieux à faire avec ma bouche.

Ça m'énerve tant d'ingratitude !

* * *

- Bon ben je suis désolé, hein... On a pas pu le sauver.

La petite dame à qui je l'annonce pousse un couinement et derrière elle mon chef se frappe le front du plat de la main.

Il va encore dire que j'y mets pas assez de tact et de douceur.

Mais quoi ?

Vous pensez que c'est facile de toujours répéter la même chose ? Quoiqu'on fasse, la pilule ne passe jamais auprès de la famille du défunt alors bon je ne vais pas me casser le cul à enjoliver les choses.

Non et puis bon.

Tout ce cirque autour de la mort, c'est n'importe quoi.

On finit tous par y passer un jour ou l'autre.

Et là on va encore me considérer comme un insensible mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je sais voir le bon côté des choses dans chaque situation ?

Un mort de plus c'est une pension en moins à payer – pour l'état, et pour les contribuables !

Parfois même, c'est un logement en plus. Tenez, prenez Rowle.

Thorfinn, pour les intimes.

Ben il y a quelques temps, j'ai fait une descente avec lui dans un village moldu, on est tombé sur un ravissant cottage et bien croyez le ou pas mais ça a été un véritable coup de cœur pour mon ami Mangemort ! Des mois qu'il trainassait dans les agences immobilières pour trouver l'objet de son désir – et paf ! Ça lui ait tombé dessus !

Nous avons donc parlementer un moment avec les propriétaires – pour ne pas dire tuer en fait ce qui reste la meilleure forme d'arrangement possible – et voilà, monsieur s'est installé en colocation avec Antonin et tous les deux vivent désormais tranquille dans un cinq pièces parfaitement meublé avec salle de bains et cuisines comprise.

Ils ont même un potager à l'arrière de sa maison et je sais de source sûre qu'Avery aime s'y approvisionner en pommes de terre.

Notre Thorfinn a la main verte et sait prendre soin de ses légumes. C'est un jardinier hors pair.

Mais je m'égare !

Tout ça pour dire que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres et ça faut jamais l'oublier !

Et juste pour mépriser : oui Antonin et Thorfinn vivent ensemble...

On ne sait pas si ça cache quelque chose alors dans le doute on attend.

* * *

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Un Serpencendre vous a pondu des œufs dans la raie des fesses ? Je demande à un patient.

- Voilà, c'est ça, me gazouille mon homme les fesses à l'air, allongé sur la table.

Je me penche sur son postérieur pour examiner la situation et effectivement... La bestiole a bien décidé de s'y reproduire. Je regarde les œufs remuer avec dégoût.

Enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je précise.

Je vais certainement pas m'extasier devant ça c'est sûr.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour s'installer là ? Je questionne alors. Vous pouviez pas surveiller ? Vous avez rien ressenti ?

Qu'un Serpencendre recherche des lieux obscurs et isolé pour pondre ses œufs ça je veux bien le croire, mais dans la raie des fesses de quelqu'un...

- Je dormais, m'explique mon bonhomme.

- Et ça ne vous a pas étonné de sentir des brûlures au cul ?

- Oh, vous savez, je ne suis pas très sensible dans cette zone là depuis que...

Il regarde autour de lui.

- Depuis que ma femme pratique la sodomie, il me chuchote alors.

…

Putain...

Je. Veux. Rentrer. Chez. Moi.

Non parce que je veux bien être serviable deux minutes pour compenser ma méchanceté mais y'a des moments où y'en a marre de tâter des fesses malades toute la journée !

Des fois quand je vois les phénomènes qu'on me ramène j'en viens même à me demander si on me confonds pas avec un proctologue.

Alors, juste une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais au moins qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de normal au travail que des gens qu'ont besoin de se faire trifouiller l'anus parce qu'ils se sont enfoncé des choses dedans !

Encore heureux que ma tâche ne se résume pas à donner des consultations et que je puisse encore tuer quelques patients sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... et je vous avoue que ça me désespère tellement comme métier que je suis parfois tenté de donner ma démission au maître.

Après je me souviens de comment a terminé Regulus Black il y a quelques mois et je me dis : non, on va éviter.

- Bon, je fais en saisissant mes gants en plastique. On va vous geler ça et vous me ferez plaisir de mettre de l'anti-inflammatoire dessus après, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête tandis que je me mets à lui ratisser le cul pour récolter les œufs.

Et si au moins c'était des œufs de Pâques...

Ça pourrait rendre les choses plus passionnantes...

Mais le pire, c'est que la journée n'est pas finie !

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai en effet le plaisir de me retrouver en consultation avec James Potter, le bras en écharde et du sang partout sur la figure.

Bon j'avoue, ça c'est le genre de consultation que je ne rate pour rien au monde.

Même si lui s'en passerait bien.

- C'est obligé que ce soit toi ? Me demande t-il d'ailleurs tandis que je lui tâte le torse.

N'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées hein.

C'est Potter.

Moi et Potter ?

JA-MAIS.

Plutôt enculer une vache.

- Quoi t'as pas confiance en moi ?

Potter grommelle.

Apparemment, j'ai touché une zone sensible.

Son ventre est tout violet.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir opérer, je lui dis d'une voix badine.

Lui il se met à blêmir.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Non, c'est juste un violet.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Tu fais une hémorragie interne. Il va falloir te faire une transfusion.

Évidemment, c'est que des conneries. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien quand t'es médecin c'est que tu peux dire n'importe quoi, tant que t'auras l'air sérieux, les gens te croiront toujours !

- Alors ? T'as un donneur ? Quelqu'un de ta famille ?

- Ben...

Il est vraiment tout blanc. On dirait qu'il va s'évanouir.

- Y'a bien mes parents, oui. D'ailleurs ils sont ici. Alités pour Dragoncelle.

Intéressant.

Je pourrais abréger leurs souffrance.

- Je reviens, je fais donc en hochant la tête d'un air professionnel. Attends ici.

Je vais dans le couloir faire comme si j'allais faire quelque chose d'important alors qu'en fait je vais juste taper la causette avec d'autres stagiaires et boire un thé puis revient finalement, un tas de feuilles pris au hasard dans la main, l'air abominablement grave.

- Potter, y'a un problème, tes parents et toi ne partagez pas le même groupe et- oui, non, je fais mine de m'interrompre.

- Non, quoi ? Il panique en m'agrippe par la manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis ! J'ai un cancer ?

- Ben. Tout à l'heure on a pris un peu de ton sang... Et j'ai comparé... Je veux dire, avec celui de tes parents... J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, hein ! Mais tes parents... Il semble... Il semble que t'aies été adopté.

Et oh Merlin.

Sa tête.

Sa tête !

Ahahahaha !

Rogue baiserait sa grand-mère qu'il aurait la même réaction.

Mais le meilleur, le clou de la journée est à venir !

Et d'ailleurs, il me faut un certain temps pour accepter la situation.

Car oui !

Oui !

Quelques temps après, quand je retourne à mon bureau pour accueillir un nouveau patient, elle est là !

Elle.

ELLE.

Ma picpocket !

Bon, pour plus de commodité, on va l'appeler Georgette.

* * *

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

Bon on se regarde beaucoup quoi.

Jusqu'à se qu'elle se mette à détourner le regard pour fixer la porte.

Résultat je fais mine de rien et m'en vais bloquer le passage en lui adressant un petit sourire narquois.

Du coup elle regarde la fenêtre.

Je baisse les stores d'un coup de baguette.

Elle en revient à moi et je sens bien qu'elle commence à stresser.

Elle sait que je sais.

Je sais qu'elle sait.

Tout est dit.

- Alors on a des soucis de santé ? Je lui sussure donc pour lancer la conversation.

- Non tout compte fait, finalement, ça va super ! Je pète la forme ! Elle m'affirme presque en criant.

Et ce faisant elle n'hésite pas à me pousser sur le côté pour me dégager de son chemin et sortir dans le couloir.

- T'es sûre ? Je continue sans m'embarrasser à la vouvoyer.

Je trottine derrière elle tandis qu'elle parcourt l'étage et s'évertue à me semer.

- Oui, très bien.

- Pourtant t'as le bras en sang.

- C'est du ketchup.

- Tu aimes tartiner ton bras avec du ketchup ?

- C'est meilleur.

- Je peux goûter ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Je la regarde, surpris.

Elle s'arrête et me tend son bras.

- Je vais quand même pas lécher.

- Mais si, vas-y.

Elle rapproche son bras.

J'hésite. Me penche.

Je comprends ensuite pourquoi elle était si insistante quand elle me balance son poing dans la figure et qu'elle se met à courir comme une cinglée vers la cage d'escalier.

- Salope ! Salope ! Reviens ici que je te bute ! REVIENS ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler.

A mes risques et périls car aussitôt j'entends des cris offusqués retentir derrière moi.

Des infirmières et quelques visiteurs.

Qui me regardent effrayés avec mon nez ensanglanté.

- Euh... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, hein ! Je fais donc. C'est amical.

- On voit ça.

- Non mais on s'adore.

- Si vous le dites.

- On va même emménager ensemble ! Je m'emballe.

- C'est bien parti.

Oh et puis pourquoi je me justifie ?!

Merde !

Je me mets à courir à travers les étages. Je l'entends qui dévale les escaliers devant moi.

Bon et je vous épargne le reste de la course poursuite car bon.

Au final comme je connais mieux les lieux qu'elle, je finis quand même par lui retomber dessus au détour d'un couloir.

- Tente ne serait-ce que de me toucher et je te jure que je hurle au mangemort, je l'entends me siffler alors que je m'apprête à l'étrangler.

Je me retiens juste à temps.

D'autant qu'à ce moment là, mon chef se plante devant nous et nous accorde une œillade exaspérée.

- Encore en train de forniquer, Wilkes ?

Encore en train...

Encore en train...

Il m'a vu une fois sortir d'un placard avec la braguette mal fermée et depuis il s'imagine que je passe mon temps à baiser dans chaque couloir !

Dingue ça !

Je ne dis rien et me tapote donc les pouces en attendant qu'il parte.

Il ne part pas.

A la place il se met à discuter avec Georgette.

Alors que bon.

J'aimerai bien qu'on ait un peu d'intimité là !

On a des choses à mettre au clair et ça ne va pas être jojo rigolo.

- Mais tiens vous ne seriez pas une amie de ma fille, vous ? J'entends subitement.

Georgette me lance un regard paniqué et secoue la tête.

- Mais si ! Même que vous avez dîné chez nous le mois dernier ! Je m'en souviens encore ! Ma femme avait fait des brocolis ! Vous arrêtiez pas de vous resservir alors que bon, ils étaient infects... Voyons, c'était quoi votre nom déjà ?

Il babille des noms et je tends l'oreille, intéressé.

Georgette sue à grosses gouttes.

- Lux Waldon ! C'est ça ! S'écrie soudain mon chef.

Georgette se frappe le front du plat de la main, l'air prête au suicide.

Enfin, une fois mon chef parti, et avant qu'elle ne me fausse une fois de plus compagnie, je l'agrippe fermement par son bras blessé et lui accorde un sourire plein de dents.

- Planque toi bien.

Le loup arrive.

Elle me décoche un regard mauvais, me tourne le dos, et je la regarde partir à pas pressés avec un petit rictus mauvais.

Quand je remonte les escaliers pour regagner mon bureau j'ai le plaisir d'entendre la voix de Potter résonner dans les couloirs.

Il est en train de s'exciter tout seul sur ses parents.

- MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?!


	8. Repas en amoureux

Coucou les enfants !

Je poste vite fait bien fait car j'ai des choses à faire et je ferai vos RAR dès que je le pourrai mais dans tous les cas je vous remercie tous pour vos superbes reviews et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent et mettent en A&F et voilà, cette phrase est super longue donc je vais m'arrêtez là et retenez surtout que je vous aime, voilà (bis) !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et à bientôt sous le métro ! (et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des trucs en particulier que vous aimeriez voir ou qui vous gênent, on ne sait jamais !)

* * *

Non mais.

Faut quand même être perchée pour piéger son appartement comme ça.

Elle a mis de la glue perpétuelle sur le paillasson, j'ai failli rester coincé devant sa porte, j'ai dû enlever mes chaussures pour pouvoir m'extirper, et voilà que maintenant elle m'accueille avec tout un petit système, des fils qui partent de la poignée, et hop !

Dès qu'on ouvre la porte, un mécanisme s'enclenche, et une poêle descend du plafond pour s'écraser sur votre tronche.

On sent la délicatesse de Georgette.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? J'appelle.

Seul le silence dans son appartement me répond.

Ce qui était prévisible en même temps.

Elle allait pas rester là à attendre dans son coin que je la tue.

- Bon, tant pis.

Alors oui, je parle tout seul.

Et alors ?

Quand on vit juste avec un chat, on apprend vite à tenir la conversation pour deux.

- N'empêche, c'est spacieux chez elle.

Y'aurait bien de la place pour deux personnes en plus.

Et tiens, en voilà une excellente remarque !

Ma maison est vide, j'ai plus rien à y faire et la flemme de racheter du mobilier.

Autant emménager chez Georgette.

J'en ferai mon esclave et après tout elle me doit bien ça !

Bon et puis Evan en a marre de retrouver des cadavres de souris partout chez lui. Il ne comprend pas que Gilbert essaye juste de manifester son mécontentement.

Ça me brise le cœur de dire ça mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'une présence féminine... mon chat hein, pas Evan...

Alors... bon. Je songe à m'en séparer quelque temps. Nous accordez un break. Pour réfléchir, repenser à notre situation, à notre avenir.

Construire quelque chose de durable fondé sur une confiance mutuelle.

…

Engager une nounou, quoi.

Et c'est sûr que c'est certainement pas vers Bellatrix, Narcissa et Alecto que je vais me tourner.

Bellatrix lui donnerait des coups de pied, Cissy essaierait de s'en faire un sac à main, et l'autre ogresse lui fouterait les miquettes.

- Bon par contre quel bordel. On voit qu'elle ne sait pas se prendre en charge.

Moi qui voulait un esclave on ne peut vraiment compter que sur soi !

- Ahlala...

Je continue de déambuler dans son appartement.

J'ouvre son frigo.

Oui car des fois on en apprend plein juste en regardant ce que mangent les autres !

Par exemple.

Dans le frigo de Bellatrix. Y'a du yaourt. Car elle aime les régimes.

Dans le frigo de McNair. De la viande rouge. Car c'est un psychopathe.

Dans le frigo d'Evan. Du rosée, car c'est un alcoolique.

Dans le frigo de Rogue. Du vin rouge, car il est dépressif.

Dans le frigo d'Avery... Bon, là c'est à deux facettes car avant qu'il ne se mette à la diète, y'avait que de la charcuterie. Il se coupait des tranches de saucisson à toute heure de la journée et il en avait même plusieurs variétés. Une fois il m'a même fait goûter du saucisson au kangourou ! Mais maintenant son frigo est rempli de soupes, de carottes et de myrtilles... On dirait le garde manger d'un lapin.

Le garde manger de Lux en revanche... Je ne vous dis même pas l'horreur !

Y'a que des plats industriels.

Avery en ferait une conjonctivite !

- Allez ! Poubelle ! Je marmonne en m'empressant de vider son réfrigérateur.

Un jour on ira au supermarché et je lui apprendrai à faire les courses, moi.

J'ai un don pour saisir les promotions et rentabiliser les sacs de concombres.

- Bon elle est où cette poubelle ?

Je sais que sa maison est une décharge mais elle doit bien avoir une petite corbeille quelque part, non ?

... Comme je ne la trouve pas, finalement je fais ce que je peux en enfonçant la plupart des victuailles dans le trou de la cuvette des toilettes, et je tire la chasse d'eau à répétition.

Bien évidemment, les choses finissent par se corser et les toilettes se bouchent - mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute, hein, si on ne construit pas des cuvettes assez grandes dans ce pays ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Georgette se nourrit comme une merde ?

Avery vous le dira : mieux vaut avoir ses toilettes bouchées qu'un estomac mal rempli !

Et avec lui je peux vous dire qu'on prend vite de bonnes habitudes alimentaires.

Depuis que je le fréquente, je mets un point d'honneur à éviter la malbouffe et à ne consommer que des produits frais.

Non parce que si je ne suis pas là pour donner l'exemple à mon chat, alors qui le fera, hein, je vous le demande ? Je suis quand même papa, j'ai des responsabilités à prendre en matière d'éducation et je ne veux pas donner n'importe quelle image de moi à mes enfants.

- En plus elle a pas de destop. Mais dans quel monde elle vit ?!

Et regardez-moi ça, tous ces rouleaux vides...

- Elle fait une collection de PQ ou elle a juste la flemme de les jeter ?

Tain heureusement que je suis là !

Je retourne dans le salon pour voir si elle n'a pas de sac poubelle et là en repassant devant son frigo - j'avais oublié de fermer la porte - je me rends compte qu'il y a plein de traces de moisissures et qu'elle n'a pas nettoyé.

Je m'arrête un moment devant.

Soupire.

- Bon, on va chercher l'éponge.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à agiter ma baguette avec dextérité pendant que l'éponge vient se frotter toute seule contre l'intérieur de son frigo.

Quand j'ai enfin fini, son frigo est tellement propre que par contraste, je me rends compte que le sol est dégueu alors je vais pour passer un coup de balais avant de me ramener avec le seau et la serpillière.

Évidemment, tout l'appartement y passe et je finis par tomber dans sa chambre...

Où je ne résiste pas à la tentation.

A savoir : refaire son lit.

Car ça aussi, évidemment madame ne sait pas le faire et elle repousse sa couette au bout de son lit comme si l'elfe allait repasser derrière elle pour la remettre correctement !

En plus elle m'a piqué ma lampe de chevet !

Je la reconnais !

J'ai même mis mes initiales dessous !

...

Et d'ailleurs à y réfléchir c'est pas la seule chose qui m'appartient ici.

- Mon vieux balais de Quidditch !

J'espère qu'elle a pas nettoyé le parterre avec.

- Ma théière !

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas bu dedans.

- Ma lessive !

Même ma lessive elle me l'avait piquée !

Ah ça, après qu'on ne s'étonne pas que je veuille emménager ici.

C'est comme si elle avait initié le mouvement.

- Enfin en tout cas, son lit, c'est de la merde.

Le matelas est trop mou, c'est mauvais pour mon dos...

Faudra que je lui dise d'acheter un meilleur sommier parce que pas question de dormir là-dessus.

Surtout à deux.

Et à la limite si elle me dérange, je la pousserai et elle dormira par terre.

Avec les guenilles qu'elle porte, elle pourra en profiter pour faire le sol.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tâches sur ses draps, là... ?

Je m'arrête.

- Mais ! Mais c'est du sang !

Oh putain je le savais !

Et si ça se trouve, elle attire des gens dans son lit et après elle profite de leur sommeil pour retirer leurs organes et les vendre sur le marché noir !

LA TARÉE !

- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Je marmonne plus tard en découvrant une boîte en ferraille sous son lit.

Elle pourrait au moins foutre ça dans un placard au lieu d'attendre que ça prenne la poussière.

Je souffle dessus et ouvre la boîte.

En fouillant dedans, j'y trouve un paquet d'herbe et quelques pilules d'amphétamine, des sachets de poudre et des aiguilles, quelques flacons de – ah, de potions d'allégresse ?

Mais c'est interdit à la vente, pourtant...

- Bah voyons, manquait plus que ça. Une voleuse et une droguée !

C'est quoi la suite ?

Elle fait le trottoir ?!

Elle se mange les rognons d'orteils ?

- Ahh ça me déprime.

J'ai même plus envie d'attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle pour l'étrangler au moment où elle s'y attend le moins.

Elle me fait trop pitié pour ça.

En plus je viens de ranger toute sa maison. Alors que rien ne m'y forçait.

C'est vrai que du coup quelque part j'attends un peu de reconnaissance.

- Et encore. "toute sa maison". Il me reste la vaisselle à faire.

Parce que qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!

Ca aussi madame a la flemme de le faire ! Alors que croyez-moi, ne pas faire sa vaisselle, c'est le début du cauchemar, le début de la prise de risque. Parce que petit à petit, les assiettes s'accumulent, on se dit qu'on va vite régler ça... Mais bientôt, on ne bouffe plus que dans des assiettes en plastique et on mange du thon en boîte pour s'épargner des efforts inutiles !

L'autre jour encore, Evan avait besoin de se faire une tasse de thé au QG, il trouvait pas de bol, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Et bien au lieu d'en laver un, monsieur n'avait pas envie de se friper les doigts, monsieur n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à une tâche si ingrate - du coup il a pris son bol de soupe de la veille, une bonne petite soupe aux champignons signée Avery... et il a bu son thé dedans.

Et alors, là, je dis non. NON !

Hors de question de vivre dans un taudis !

Va falloir qu'elle change ses habitudes ! Instaurer des règles de vie !

Et je peux vous dire qu'avec de bonnes méthodes d'organisation, elle me remerciera d'avoir amélioré son quotidien.

Plus tard, je me munis donc d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin trouvé ça et là et m'empresse de lui griffonner une note pour lui signifier que je suis passé.

C'est vrai que c'est la moindre des choses quand on rentre chez quelqu'un par effraction et qu'on a pété sa porte.

Et non péter sur sa porte si vous avez lu trop vite.

Même si là-aussi vous pouvez éventuellement laisser un petit message.

Bon après c'est un peu con car les gens n'auraient pas forcément remarqué que vous aviez pété sur leur porte, et vous vous grillez tout seul.

Et c'est même d'autant plus con de péter sur une porte.

Pourquoi une porte en particulier ?

Péter sur place c'est tout aussi rapide, qu'importe l'endroit.

Péter sur quelqu'un c'est même limite plus inventif !

Et attendez encore, péter sur Bellatrix ce serait carrément jouissif !

Mais gardons cette idée pour plus tard on a des choses à régler d'abord.

"Salut salut !"

Oui ça c'est bien comme entrée.

"ça biche ?"

Toujours s'enquérir de la santé du destinataire !

"Alors oui, comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai pris la liberté de farfouiller un peu partout.

C'est pas du grand luxe mais je suppose qu'avec un peu de ménage ça devrait faire l'affaire. En revanche il faudra réviser tes entrées, car les poêles, ça se range dans la cuisine et non au dessus de ta porte d'entrée.

Pour le reste, j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chat car je vais sûrement ramener le mien. Tu verras il est sympa. Il ne miaule pas beaucoup.

Par contre il est boulimique alors quand je serais absent je compte sur toi pour surveiller son alimentation. Et évite les remarques sur son poids, aussi. Il se vexe facilement et après il vomit partout pour retrouver sa ligne. Donc bon. Faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une crise parce que pour le coup, ça me mettrait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Signé : ton mangemort qui te veut du bien."

Et je reste quelques minutes planté devant mon morceau de parchemin puis pris d'une illumination subite je m'empresse de rajouter quelque chose.

« PS : Si tu parles de moi à quelqu'un, je fais péter ton immeuble. »

Toujours important, les post-scriptum.

Ça meuble bien et ça ouvre à la discussion.

* * *

- J'ai décidé de rentrer en dépression.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rogue a une bite plus grosse que la mienne.

Je ne réponds rien tandis qu'Evan continue de broyer du noir dans son coin.

Depuis qu'on a fait cette thérapie de groupe il m'arrête pas de se plaindre et il me fait un complexe.

- Quand même, continue t-il. Une bite si grosse.

- ...

- Et il ne l'utilise qu'à dix pourcent de ses capacités !

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il fasse avec, enculer un cheval ?

- Non mais c'est rageant !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

C'est que ça finit par taper sur le système au bout d'un moment toutes ces histoires de bites et y'en a marre de se retrouver assailli par des images mentales !

- Faut que j'ailles aux toilettes, je grommelle donc.

Vomir un bon coup.

Je me lève, et, tandis que je déambule dans les couloirs du QG, je me retrouve tout soudain violemment plaqué contre un mur par une silhouette massive.

Là dit comme ça on pourrait penser que c'est Avery.

Mais il est encore dans la cuisine à couper des courgettes.

Il prépare un gratin pour le retour du maître et du coup depuis ce matin il n'arrête pas de se trémousser derrière les fourneaux. Et derrière lui Bellatrix n'arrête pas de crier sur tout le monde car il faut que la table soit bien propre et les couverts bien astiqués.

'Trouve toujours une raison pour crier sur tout le monde celle-là.

Une fois elle a eu une extinction de voix, c'était quand déjà ?

En décembre 1977 ?

Une année bénie des dieux !

Mais passons.

Du coup comme c'est pas Avery, on pourrait croire que c'est Alecto. Car après tout elle n'attend que le bon moment pour me violer.

Mais en fait c'est son frère.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? Il m'agresse sans prendre de détours.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Avec ma sœur, me répète Amycus. Quelles sont tes intentions ?

Il me fusille du regard, sa main fermement enroulée contre ma gorge tandis que je me débats contre son emprise.

Il est pressé de me voir rentrer dans la famille alors il cherche le contact.

- Et bien, euh... Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi...

- Tu ne vas pas l'emmener dans n'importe quel restaurant, hein ?

Le plus simple pour moi serait de ne carrément pas l'amener.

Mais bon, on ne fait jamais ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Non parce qu'elle est allergique aux poissons et aux crustacés.

- Et bien je l'emmènerai manger des frites.

'Crois tout de même pas que je vais me ruiner pour un truc aussi peu rencardable qu'Alecto Carrow, si ?

- Tu veux demander à ma sœur de l'épouser au-dessus d'une barquette de frites ?

- Comment ça, épouser ?

- Quoi tu ne comptes pas l'épouser ?

- Euh...

Comment dire...

- Elle est pas à ton goût, c'est ça ?

- C'est à dire que...

Elle n'est au goût de personne.

- Tu la trouves laide ?

Ah ça c'est un euphémisme.

Il resserre sa prise et j'ai peine à lui expliquer que non, définitivement non, Alecto est tout à fait charmante.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui fausser compagnie ce soir, alors.

Ah merde c'est déjà ce soir ?!

Mais j'avais prévu de m'installer chez Georgette !

Je lui ai même laissé mon chat pour qu'il commence à s'adapter à son nouveau chez lui !

- Mais non mais non, je balbutie donc en fermant les yeux.

Alors que bon. Quand même. Je cherche toutes les échappatoires possibles depuis deux semaines. J'ai même pensé à demander à la petit Auror de la semaine dernière de sortir avec moi !

Bon elle pour plus de commodité on ne l'appellera pas Georgette mais Fatou.

- Parce qu'Alecto a beaucoup d'attentes... Beaucoup...

Et bien elle va tomber de haut.

- … Et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me revienne en larmes...

C'est plutôt les mômes qu'elle rencontre dans la rue qui chialent en voyant sa gueule.

- Enfin, tu... tu me connais, je bégaie, je suis très respectueux.

Il plisse les yeux.

Crache un gros mollard par terre.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, mon gars, il marmonne finalement en me pointant du doigt. Je t'ai à l'œil.

Et je le regarde s'éloigner en me massant la gorge.

* * *

Ça y est.

Le grand jour est arrivé.

Ce jour tant honni, tant redouté...

Adieu, mes amis.

Je vous ai toujours aimé.

Fatou, mes cendres sont pour toi. Puisses-tu les éparpiller dans de lointaines contrées en serrant mon urne contre ton petit cœur chaud.

Amen.

- Tu es charmante, Alecto.

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche.

C'est dingue, on pourrait penser qu'avec le temps ça s'arrange, mais non. Plus tu la regardes de près, et plus tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a rien à offrir.

Elle est naturellement moche. C'est tout. Y'a rien à faire.

A part peut-être lui demander de couvrir sa tête avec un sac en plastique mais là encore elle serait capable de me traîner en justice pour délit de faciès.

Mais quoi ? Même Rogue est récupérable à côté !

Oui, bon. Je dis souvent des choses sur notre bon ami Severus. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Avec un bon shampoing, une petite rhinoplastie, quelques séances d'UV et de muscu et l'adresse d'un bon dermato... Il y a moyen d'en faire quelque chose, hein ! Il a beaucoup de qualités !

La taille fine, le regard sombre...

On dit souvent que les femmes aiment les beaux ténébreux – et bien voilà ! C'est exactement ça ! Notre bon ami Sev est mystérieux, compliqué, plein de secrets...

Plus ténébreux, y'a pas.

Alors. Bon. Pas que je le mâte souvent pour avoir remarqué tous ces détails mais. Quand même. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

C'est un futur bourreau des cœurs !

Alors qu'Alecto... Elle pue de la gueule, elle transpire, elle est grosse, elle est moche, ses yeux sont petits, elle a de la moustache, des poils plein les narines, un bouton sur le recoin de la lèvre, des auréoles sous les aisselles, des cuisses flasques, des bourrelets, sous le menton et sur le ventre, des joues trop grosses, trop molles, trop rouges, le teint cireux, la bouche trop petite, les dents trop sales, le regard bovin, les pieds qui puent, les bras trop longs, les mains trop courtes, les genoux carrés, les pieds palmés, les cheveux tout plat, la couleur terne – Bref, moche de chez moche quoi.

Même morte et réduite à l'état de squelette, elle serait toujours aussi laide, c'est dire.

La pauvre fille.

…

Quand j'y pense, on devrait organiser des concours de mochetés. Comme en Corée. Bon, là dit comme ça c'est vrai que le concept ne donne pas envie, c'est pas très glorieux de se faire cataloguer, mais imaginez que le prix à remporter soit une séance de bistouri et de relooking total ? Et bien voilà. Ça change tout.

Et j'ai envie de dire : mais cours-y Alecto ! Cours-y !

Pour une fois dans ta vie que tu auras l'occasion d'exceller dans quelque chose !

- Toi de même, elle me minaude en prenant place à la table.

Et j'ai envie de dire, encore une chance que sa chaise soit assez large pour accueillir son derrière...

Et pourquoi son frère est assis de l'autre côté du restaurant et comme par hasard à une table proche de nous ?

Pour plus de détails : il tente de se camoufler derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille et il l'air prêt à analyser chaque détail du rencard de sa sœur.

Et quoi ? Il veut pas qu'on fasse un plan à trois non plus ?

Est-ce que j'amène ma sœur à mes rendez-vous ?

Non !

…

Et Dieu sait que j'aurais dû le faire, ça m'aurait fait un visage sur lequel me focaliser. Ma sœur est laide mais comparé à l'autre ça restera toujours mieux.

Je m'empresse de détourner le regard avant qu'Amycus ne me grille en train de le griller et adresse un sourire hypocrite à Alecto.

Elle me regarde les yeux énamourés.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Elle me babille.

- Oui. Non. J'étais trop occupé à penser à cette magnifique soirée que nous allons passée.

Je lui prends la main.

Elle est moite, j'ai l'impression de serrer un poulpe.

- Rhihihi, si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir...

- Ah, mais de rien. C'est une seconde nature chez moi.

- Ah oui ?

Elle me sourit.

Je plisse les yeux.

Elle me sourit encore plus.

...

La dévergondée, je suis sûr qu'elle m'imagine en train de la sauter.

MAIS QU'ELLE AILLE CREVER, QU'ELLE AILLE SAUTER SOUS UN TRAIN ! JE LUI FERAIS PAS DE CUNNILINGUS ! JAMAIS !

Et la seule chose en us que je lui ferais, d'ailleurs, c'est lui planter une lampe à pétrole dans l'anus et l'enflammer ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose ! Voilà. Point.

Avec un peu de chance même ça en fera une fusée et on la propulsera tout droit sur Mars.

Peut-être qu'elle y trouvera un extra-terrestre avec qui s'accoupler.

- Et toi tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je lui demande pour relancer le débat.

Je vois qu'elle commence à me déballer sa vie et m'empresse de décrocher de ce qu'elle me raconte.

Non mais je vous jure.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ?!

Peut-être que je devrais simuler quelque chose.

Comme une crise cardiaque.

- Ça va ? Elle m'interrompt subitement. T'es tout rouge ? Y'a un problème ?

Je retiens ma respiration.

Encore quelques minutes et c'est bon !

Je m'évanouis et je me tire !

- Tu t'étouffes ?

Ses grosses lèvres remuent et alors là, ILLUMINATION.

Parce qu'autant si je m'évanouis, je m'en débarrasse, mais qui me dit qu'elle va pas tenter le bouche à bouche après ?

Non !

NON !

- NON ÇA VA BIEN ! Je hurle presque en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Elle sursaute.

Je fais mine de rien en me renfonçant dans ma chaise.

- Bon et si on commandait ? Je demande pour détourner la conversation.

Plus vite je termine de manger, plus vite je me casse de ce repas.

Alecto hoche la tête avec un sourire timide et ne tarde pas à héler le serveur.

- Tu prends quoi ?

- La même chose que toi, elle me babille.

- Ah, dans ce cas là je pensais prendre des crustacés. J'adore les crustacés, pas toi ? Le homard, les crevettes, les moules...

Bon, pas la tienne de moule, on est d'accord, ahah !

Rien qu'imaginer sa cavité, j'en ai des frissons.

Alecto aborde une petite moue désolée en triturant sa serviette.

- Un problème ?

- C'est que je suis allergique aux crustacés. Je vais plutôt prendre ça, elle m'indique en me montrant le menu.

De la salade.

Elle essaye de se mettre au régime pour moi ?

...

Ca se trouve peut-être que tout est lié et c'est aussi pour moi qu'Avery fait son régime ?

Faudra que je mène l'enquête.

- D'accord, je fais donc. Si tu veux.

…

Qu'est-ce que la conversation est chiante avec elle. Même avec Georgette, c'est plus facile de parler. C'est dire !

A croire que j'ai toujours besoin de m'engueuler avec quelqu'un pour que ça marche bien.

Tenez, vous savez comment je me suis mis à fréquenter Evan ?

J'étais à la bibliothèque, il faisait du bruit, je l'ai engueulé... Bon, je lui ai peut-être un peu écrasé la tête contre mon plan de travail avant de lui asséner un enchaînement de coup de grimoires sur le crâne mais après on a fini par s'entendre copain comme cochon.

Tout ça pour dire qu'une relation qui part mal peut apporter de belles surprises.

- Alors, le travail ? Je demande donc à Alecto une fois le serveur parti. Il paraît que tu bosses comme préceptrice ? C'est pas trop chiant ?

Je voudrais bien savoir quel est l'abruti qui lui a conseillé ses choix d'orientation parce qu'avoir cette illettré comme préceptrice, ça ne doit pas être de la tarte.

Je suis sûr qu'elle fouette ses élèves quand ils ne comprennent pas assez vite ses exercices.

- Oh, non non. C'est un métier surprenant, toujours plein de fraîcheur. On apprend à faire don de soi.

Alecto qui fait don d'elle même, ahahah, qu'elle s'abstienne donc.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants.

- Aimer, aimer... Disons que j'aime les taquiner.

…

ELLE LES TORTURE ET ELLE LES MANGE !

- Et toi, tu aimes les enfants ? Tu veux en avoir ?

Je le savais !

Elle recommence avec ses sous-entendu !

Et alors je peux vous dire : pas question que mes gosses partagent mon patrimoine génétique avec le sien !

Les seules ovules assez dignes d'accueillir mes champions seront ceux de...

De Fatou.

Point.

- Oui. Non. Peut-être, je réponds donc avec méfiance. Je suis encore jeune tu sais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y penser.

Quoique c'est vrai, il m'est arrivé d'y songer dans mes moments de perdition.

Un enfant pour égayer son chez soi, avouez-le, ça ne se refuse pas !

Je le mettrai dans ma cave, il ferait des bracelets...

- Moi j'en veux, elle m'apprend avec un regard appuyé. Tu penses que je ferais une bonne mère ?

...

Ahah, je serais le bébé qui sortirait de son vagin que je m'évanouirais en apercevant sa tête.

Non mais sérieux, vous imaginez Alecto avec un enfant ? Elle le laisserait traîner n'importe où et s'en servirait comme torchon pour nettoyer ses vitre.

MIEUX.

Pour laver ses carreaux.

Carreaux, Carrow ?

Vous avez compris ?

Ahahahaha !

Avouez elle était bonne !

...

Bon quand je commence à me faire des blagues dans ma tête c'est que ça ne va vraiment plus...

- Sûrement, je fais donc en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Oui, sûrement qu'elle est pire que Bellatrix.

Bella, elle, elle aime pas les enfants mais je suis sûr que ça vient de bonnes raisons. Genre, un traumatisme lié à Sirius Black qu'elle devait garder quand elle était petite... Il lui a peut-être mordu le mollet pendant qu'ils jouaient aux papas et à la maman...

Tous des dingues dans cette famille.

- Toi tu ferais un bon père en tout cas, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Ah oui ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation chelou ? On parle déjà des gosses, elle pourrait un peu ralentir l'allure.

Bientôt elle va me demander où je veux me faire enterrer ! Certainement pas à côté de sa tombe, c'est sûr.

- Oui ! T'es rassurant, tu as le sens des responsabilités, ferme et doux à la fois...

Ferme et _quoi_ ?

Elle s'empare de ma main tandis que le serveur dépose nos commandes sur la table et je me retiens de lui coller le pichet d'eau sur la gueule.

Vais lui montrer à quel point je peux être doux et ferme tout à la fois, moi !

Non mais !

Elle m'a bien regardé ?!

- Je sens un bon feeling entre nous. Tu es un peu jeune, c'est vrai, mais tu serais le père idéal pour nos enfants.

- Tu t'avances un peu vite là, non ?

Je rappelle que si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais il y a faire plaisir, et entreprendre un suicide affectif.

- Un peu vite, un peu vite... Elle fronce les sourcils. Ton père ne t'a pas averti ?

- Averti de quoi ?

- Que le contrat de mariage avait été signé...

- HEIN ? Mais quel contrat de mariage ? Quel contrat de mariage ?!

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise, faisant trembler la table au passage. Alecto affiche une mine effarée.

- Le nôtre. Que ton père a fait signer à mes parents dimanche dernier. Enfin, je pensais que tu étais au courant !

- Et bien manifestement non ! Je crache en renfilant prestement ma cape.

Elle glapit.

Du coin de l'œil, j'avise son frère qui nous observe une lueur suspecte dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Alecto, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir marcher entre nous, j'annonce alors les lèvres pincées et les narines fumantes.

- Quoi ? Bredouille t-elle. Mais...

- T'es trop bien pour moi, voilà le problème ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre avec ça sur la conscience !

Bon dans la situation, je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autres alors ressortons les classiques.

- Notre vie de couple aurait été un enfer – je suis maniaco-dépressif et j'ai des problèmes de prostate. Toujours envie de pisser ! M'étonnerait que tu ais envie de te faire réveiller à toutes les heures de la nuit-

- Mais non enfin, qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je peux parfaitement vivre avec ç-

- NON TU NE PEUX PAS ! Je la coupe avec hystérie en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu ne peux pas parce que-

Tu es grosse et moche !

- … Je suis un connard, voilà ! Alors maintenant, adieu Alecto. J'espère que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Car tu le mérites.

Je pense à ajouter quelque chose, me tais en apercevant Amycus...

Puis :

- Si j'étais toi, je m'intéresserai de plus près à ... à Rowle. Il est toujours célibataire et il me semble bien l'avoir vu te mâter deux ou trois fois.

- Ah oui ? Elle me murmure subitement intéressée.

Perd pas le nord, celle-là.

- Oui.

Désolé Rowle mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

* * *

- Alors. On peut savoir d'où elle vient cette histoire de contrat de mariage ? Je houspille tandis que ma mère m'ouvre l'accès à la cheminette et que je débarque dans le salon.

Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur – forcément vu l'heure à laquelle j'arrive – mais hé.

J'ai bien le droit.

Où est mon père que je le tape ?

- Et tes bonnes manières, tu les as oubliées ? Me hèle la mégère.

Et pour le coup c'est elle qui m'assène une tape sur le crâne.

- Non ! Je fais une grève de bonnes manières ! Je vous connais plus ! Vous êtes plus mes parents !

Et pour la peine je leur ferai même plus la bise !

Me faire un coup comme ça... à moi ! Leur enfant chéri !

Non mais depuis quand est-ce que ça marche comme ça dans cette famille hein ? On se vend au premier qui vient juste pour perpétrer la lignée ?!

Carrow et moi, c'était censé ne durait qu'un rendez-vous... Pas toute une vie !

- C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? Se ramène enfin mon père.

Il descend les escaliers.

Il est en robe de nuit et il a le visage tout vert.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé se tartiner dessus ?

Du concentré de poireau pomme de terre ?

- Y'a que y'en a marre de faire des arrangements dans mon dos ! Je gueule.

- Oui ben on en aurait pas été là si t'avais pas passé toutes ces années à... à forniquer à droite et à gauche, tel un libertin de bas étage -

Il cherche ses mots.

Ma mère lui vient en aide.

- C'est vrai que tu nous fais un peu honte, parfois...

- Ah ouais ? BAH TOI AUSSI TU ME FAIS HONTE !

- Et pour quel motif ? Me demande t-elle en tapant du pied.

- TU RESSEMBLES A UN BLOBFISH !

- ...

- En voilà une façon de parler à sa mère !

- TU VEUX QU'ON CAUSE DE TES MANIÈRES DE PARLER A TON FILS ?

- INSOLENT !

- Mais parle pas comme ça à ton fils !

- VIEILLE HARPIE !

- SALE INGRAT !

- 'SPECES D'ANCÊTRES !

- Mais oh, j'étais en train de te défendre là ! PETIT CON !

- GROSSE MORUE !

Et bientôt on se retrouve à se balancer nos chaussures à la figure.

En pleine nuit.

Avec l'elfe qui court dans tous les sens pour ramasser ce qui tombe par terre.

...

Endurant cet elfe, d'ailleurs.

Est-ce qu'il sait se battre en plus de ça ?

Non je dis ça, parce qu'au besoin je pourrais en faire mon champion et le ramener chez Lucius.

Des fois, il organise des combats clandestins dans sa cave.

* * *

Alors ?

L'elfe de Wilkes va t-il s'en sortir ?

Alecto va t-elle trouver l'amour ?

Georgette va t-elle faire sa vaisselle ?

Et Evan va t-il continuer à déprimer sur la bite de Rogue ?

La suite au prochain épisode !


End file.
